pile ou face
by Atsuna
Summary: UA yaoi HPDM HArry, un adolescent de presque 16, tout à fait normal d'apparance. Draco, allant sur ses 18 ans, le voit sombrer dans la décadence. Que sera-t-il prêt à faire pour l'aider?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : tous les personnages et noms de lieux etc appartiennent à la génialissime JKR.

Rating : M

Pairing : HPDM, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note : cette fic me trotte en tête depuis trois jours, et je me suis enfin décidée à la mettre par écrit. Je sais, j'ai une autre fic HPDM en cours, et alors ? :-D je ne la laisse pas tomber, rassurez-vous. Mais celle-là est dans un genre carrément différent. Déjà, ça se passe dans un UA, et puis, ben vous verrez… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Harry, l'immoral**

Tout était calme à cette heure, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais trois élèves essoufflés venaient quelque peu gâcher ce tableau de tranquillité sereine qui envahissait les couloirs entre les cours. Celui qui était en tête du trio, courant comme un dératé, était plutôt grand, roux, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et soufflait actuellement comme une forge. Il portait des vêtements assez classiques quoique démodés et peut-être un peu trop petits pour lui. Il était suivi de près par un garçon aux cheveux noirs un peu plus petit que lui, aux yeux verts masqués par des verres de lunettes assez impressionnants, qui lui, ne semblait pas aussi essoufflé que le premier. Il était habillé de rouge et noir, de la tête aux pieds. La dernière personne du groupe était une adolescente aux cheveux bruns ondulés qui cascadaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, elle avait de jolis yeux noisette et un visage doux mais était complètement hors d'haleine. Habillée d'une jupe assez courte et portant des hauts talons, elle ne pouvait courir aussi vite que ses deux amis.

« Je vous avez dit qu'on serait en retard, » lâcha-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle, alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant la classe d'histoire. On dirait que vous oubliez souvent qu'on est pas encore en terminale, comme Draco. »

Le brun haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. « On ne t'avait pas obligée à nous suivre, n'est-ce pas Ron ? » répondit-il avec un sourire mutin en direction du rouquin répondant au nom de Ron. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée, en croisant les bras.

« Oui, et c'est pas comme si on t'avait pas dit d'y aller sans nous, » continua le rouquin avant de frapper à la porte de la classe.

« Je sais, » souffla la jeune fille sur un ton exaspéré. « N'empêche que sécher dix minutes du cours d'histoire pour voir la nouvelle voiture de Draco, c'était un peu abusé. »

Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit, se contentant de sourire au souvenir de la nouvelle voiture de leur ami. Et pas n'importe quoi comme voiture ! Une porsche carrera GT noire, s'il-vous-plait… La voix du professeur, monsieur Binns, les autorisa à entrer dans la classe déjà remplie d'élèves à moitié endormis. Binns était un vieil homme ventripotent et totalement plongé dans son monde, tellement que peu lui importait que ses élèves arrivent avec quinze minutes de retard, tant qu'ils venaient à un moment. Les trois amis allèrent donc s'asseoir au fond de la classe, à leurs places attitrées, sous le regard endormi de quelques élèves.

Oui, la voiture de Draco avait la classe, et dans ces moments-là, Harry était bien content d'être son ami. Il pourrait les emmener tous les quatre en soirées et ils se la pèteraient grave. Draco Malfoy était le fils d'un riche entrepreneur et propriétaire immobilier, son nom de famille lui ouvrirait toutes les portes qu'il désirait et le portefeuille de son père lui permettait de vivre bien au dessus de la moyenne des étudiants de Poudlard. Ce type avait la classe, il était beau et il le savait. Il avait l'air hautain, présomptueux, pédant, snobinard et tout et tout, mes ses amis savaient qu'en réalité il était plutôt humble et savait que l'argent ne faisait pas toujours le bonheur (il n'y avait qu'à voir sa mère…).

Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient tous les quatre, et à présent, ils s'entendaient et se comprenaient mieux que personne. Du moins était-ce le cas encore récemment… Harry avait eu un léger différend avec Draco et, même si d'apparence ils étaient toujours aussi proches, Ron et Hermione avaient bien remarqué que ce n'était plus pareil.

Harry sortit ses affaires de son sac – noir – rapidement imité par Ron et Hermione, mais fut même incapable d'écouter le professeur plus de deux minutes entières. Le menton reposant sur sa paume droite, il griffonnait de sa main gauche sur la feuille à carreaux sur laquelle il avait juste écrit la date et le titre du cours. Harry travaillait à devenir ambidextre, du moins en ce qui concernait le dessin et la guitare, et à vrai dire, à part cela, peu de choses l'intéressaient réellement dans la vie.

« Hey, Harry, » murmura Ron à côté de lui en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Harry releva son regard rêveur de sa feuille et interrogea Ron muettement. « Tu viens avec nous au Starbucks tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda son ami avec un sourire plein d'anticipation.

Harry fit non de la tête en retournant à son griffonnage. « Je peux pas, j'ai plus une thune et Sirius veut qu'on discute de je-sais-pas-quoi, » lui expliqua-t-il dans un chuchotement conspirateur. Il vivait avec son parrain depuis un peu plus de six mois et en était bien content, ainsi que son oncle et sa tante qui en étaient ainsi débarrassés. Mais Harry qui pensait que ce serait une libération de ne plus avoir toujours son cousin sur le dos, s'était retrouvé à s'en mordre les doigts car à présent, il y avait Sirius. Certes, son parrain était un homme charmant, adorable, gentil, attentionné comme un père, mais c'était là que se trouvait le problème. Harry était habitué à ce qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour lui et cela l'avait longtemps bien arrangé parce qu'alors il pouvait faire ce qui lui chantait. Mais Sirius n'était pas comme ça : il avait besoin d'avoir un œil sur tout ce que faisait Harry et cela commençait à l'agacer plus qu'autre chose.

Malgré tout, il sentit une pointe de remords… Il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à Ron. En même temps, il se voyait mal dire à son meilleur ami qu'il allait voir quelqu'un après les cours, et pas n'importe qui. Non, parce que Ron serait très certainement enchanté de savoir qu'Harry voyait quelqu'un, là n'était pas le problème. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Savoir que ce que l'on faisait était immoral était une chose, et accepter de ne plus le faire était autre chose. Et à vrai dire, Harry aimait faire des choses immorales…

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Draco reprit son expression neutre en voyant ses trois amis s'éloigner en courant pour rejoindre leur cours d'histoire. Après tout, ce serait mauvais pour sa réputation que quelqu'un d'autre le voie sourire comme un gamin face à son nouveau jouet. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa nouvelle voiture et partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre des élèves de sa classe.

Il avait un travail à réaliser avec Zabini et celui-ci était toujours accompagné de Parkinson – malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas atteint de tremblements (nda : haha, mes jeux de mots bidons xD). Avec ces deux là, il aurait à s'armer de patience pour parvenir à terminer son travail dans les temps : Blaise était un bon-vivant qui ne se gênait pas pou être cru et outrageusement vulgaire car son nom lui excusait tout. Leurs pères travaillaient ensemble, ainsi que celui de Pansy. Parkinson quant à elle avait la réputation d'être une veuve noire, une mangeuse d'hommes, et ne faisait rien pour démentir ces dires, mais Draco savait que c'était une fille sensible et intelligente. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry – surtout Harry-, Ron et Hermione, Blaise et Pansy auraient hérité de l'insigne honneur d'être ses meilleurs amis.

Le problème était qu'il avait été un peu trop protecteur avec Harry, ces derniers temps, et celui-ci ne l'avait pas supporté. Certes, Draco avait deux ans de plus que lui mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait toujours lui faire des remarques sur chacun de ses gestes, lui avait dit un jour Harry. La discussion avait évolué en véritable dispute et depuis, leur amitié était quelque peu compromise. Hermione faisait cependant tout pour que les deux amis se réconcilient, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Harry était d'un tempérament buté, tout autant que Draco, et aucun ne ferait le premier pas pour s'excuser de sa conduite.

Draco poussa les portes de la bibliothèque d'une main et pénétra dans son paradis. Des étagères immenses couvraient les murs du sol au plafond, sur plusieurs étages et formaient un tel dédale qu'un visiteur se serait très certainement perdu directement. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, toute trace de mauvaise humeur, rancœur ou autre disparaissant instantanément.

La bibliothèque, aussi bien chez lui qu'à l'école, était le seul endroit où il pouvait aspirer à un peu de calme, de tranquillité. C'était son havre de paix. Cependant, il se rappela bien vite qu'il avait deux personnes assez turbulentes à rejoindre, ainsi donc il n'aurait pas vraiment la paix à laquelle il aspirait.

Il traversa à grande enjambées l'espace de lecture et retrouva, à leur coin habituel tout au fond derrière la cinquième rangée à droite, le grand noir et son amie à la peau diaphane discutant joyeusement. _Très certainement de manucure,_ pensa Draco narquoisement. Blaise était un garçon très masculin d'apparence, il fallait le dire, mais dans sa tête, il en était tout autrement.

Il s'avança de son pas léger et discret et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, s'appuyant contre une étagère avec une nonchalance snob qui lui allait à merveille. Le jeu du jour était de voir combien de temps ils mettraient à remarquer sa présence. La dernière fois, il leur avait fallu presque cinq minutes, montre en main…

Ce jour-là, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Blaise releva quasi instantanément les yeux du magazine duquel il discutait avec Pansy, et lui adressa un grand sourire sincère.

« Alors, Dray, fini de jouer avec ta nouvelle caisse ? » lui lança-t-il sur un ton taquin tandis que le blond parcourait la distance qui le séparait encore de la table.

« Pas encore tout à fait. J'aimerais essayer la banquette arrière, » dit-il sur le même ton que son ami en s'asseyant entre lui et Pansy. « Mais je suis persuadé que vous avez déjà commencé à faire des recherches pour notre exposé… » Il attrapa le magazine avant que l'un des deux n'ait pu s'en saisir et le referma pour regarder la couverture. L'incrédulité se lut instantanément sur son visage. Il avait entre les mains un numéro de « Jeune et Jolie » (nda : sorry, je connais pas de noms de magazines anglais xD). « Blaise -, »commença-t-il sur un ton quelque peu menaçant.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais tenu de magazine de filles entre tes mains durant ces dix-huit dernières années ? » demanda le noir avec désinvolture, un léger rire pointant déjà dans sa voix.

Pour la peine, il reçut un regard glacial comme un iceberg de la part de son ami. Il ignora ses questions stupides et continua sa phrase. « Mets-toi au boulot, et plus vite que ça… »

« Bien, Ô maître vénéré, » répondit Blaise en riant franchement.

Pansy, qui avait écouté les deux amis sans dire un mot, profita du fait que Draco avait détourné son attention du magazine qu'il tenait pour le récupérer et se replonger dans sa lecture.

« Pansy. » Elle ne releva même pas les yeux et se contenta de répondre par un vague « mmh ? » plus ou moins interrogateur. Draco se pencha vers elle. « Je suis désolé de te déranger dans ta lecture si passionnante mais tu es aussi concernée par ce travail, alors tu lèves tes fesses de là, et tu vas chercher les bouquins dont on a besoin. »

C'était sa manière gentille de demander les choses… Elle lâcha son magazine du regard, relevant un sourcil circonspect, mais referma l'ouvrage d'un claquement sec.

« La prochaine fois, pense quand même à dire 's'il-te-plaît' » soupira-t-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds. Draco leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse, mais au plus grand étonnement de ses deux amis, il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un 's'il-te-plaît'. Celui qui disait que ça ne lui écorcherait pas la langue était un menteur.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Harry, Ron et Hermione terminaient la journée avec le cours de français donné par le professeur Crivey. Il avait dépassé la trentaine de deux ans mais la plupart des jeunes filles aux hormones en folie adoraient hurler en plein milieu de la cour qu'il était à tomber parterre et que l'on ne pouvait décemment pas lui donner plus de vingt-cinq ans. Si Harry avait été une fille, il aurait été parmi celles-là.

Harry était gay et à vrai dire, il l'assumait très bien. Selon ses propres termes, Colin Crivey était le prof le plus bandant de tout Poudlard. Mais bien sûr, il avait gardé cela secret. Ainsi donc, depuis déjà vingt minutes, il profitait de la magnifique vue qu'il avait sur le postérieur de son professeur. Postérieur qu'il reluquait allègrement sans aucune gêne, essayant malgré tout de rester discret. Il faisait donc mine de prendre des notes distraites sur sa feuille blanche, et n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que le cours soit terminé.

Bien sûr, cela semblait paradoxal puisqu'être en classe lui permettait d'avoir sous les yeux le corps d'Apollon de son enseignant. Mais en réalité, il gagnait beaucoup plus à être hors de la classe, et même hors du bâtiment scolaire, avec son professeur de français pour des cours plus que particuliers.

« Harry, » souffla Ron en se penchant vers lui, « tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Harry haussa les épaules sans détourner son regard de sa feuille. Certes oui, il avait hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Colin, mais celui-ci avait dit avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire, alors l'appréhension l'avait gagné au cours de la matinée. Ils ne se parlaient que très peu durant leurs entrevues mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry qui n'était pas d'un naturel bavard. Exprimer ses sentiments lui était très difficile et ses relations amoureuses précédentes – qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main - en avaient fait les frais. Du coup, si Colin lui annonçait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait avaler, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir. Fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement, il tenta de chasser ces idées de sa tête et reporter son attention sur le cours.

-oOo-

Harry avait laissé ses amis aller au Starbucks, ignorant royalement le regard interrogateur que lui avait lancé Draco, et il était allé à quelques rues de l'école pour attendre que Colin passe le prendre. Il était certain que si un jour le blond apprenait ce qu'il faisait après ses cours, il aurait pas mal de problèmes, et Colin aussi. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était qu'avant, Draco n'était pas comme ça avec lui, aussi surprotecteur et toujours inquiet de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un an qu'il agissait comme ça, et Harry, qui avait déjà Sirius à supporter, trouvait ça vraiment lourd venant de son ami.

Harry aimait boire sortir, prendre des substances illicites, se défoncer comme on disait, et cela ne plaisait pas à Draco. Harry s'appuya contre un mur en soupirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grommela en remarquant que Colin avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait chaud en cette saison. Un coup de vent fit voleter son écharpe qui lui revint devant le visage. Il la rabattit contre lui et croisa les bras en frissonnant. Le regard rivé au sol, il attendit et se perdit dans ses pensées…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une main se posait sur son épaule, le faisant presque sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et sourit lorsqu'il vit Colin face à lui.

« Tu as l'air frigorifié. Ca te dit de boire un café ? » lui demanda son professeur.

« On ne va pas chez toi ? » demanda Harry sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Colin lui adressa un sourire amusé et tendre en même temps, celui qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois.

« On peut boire un café chez moi, » dit-il, le rire perçant dans sa voix. Harry fut rassuré de sa réponse, parce que s'il avait dû rester une heure en face de Colin dans un lieu public, juste autorisé à lui parler, il ne savait pas s'il serait parvenu à se contenir. Le professeur le mena à sa voiture dans laquelle Harry monta sans se faire prier.

Il boucla sa ceinture tandis que Colin s'asseyant devant le volant.

« Harry, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé au Starbucks avec tes amis ? » demanda Colin au moment où il mettait le contact. Harry lui jeta un regard étonné auquel Colin lui répondit par un regard oscillant entre l'excuse et l'amusement. « J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Weasley en classe. Tu aurais peut-être dû y aller. »

Harry haussa les épaules et colla son front contre la vitre. « J'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, de toute manière. »

Colin démarra et ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry, qui était obnubilé par le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, ne remarqua pas les fréquents coups d'œil que lui jetait son professeur. Celui-ci savait que ce qu'il allait lui dire ne plairait pas à Harry, mais il savait aussi que ce serait mieux comme ça pour son étudiant. Il savait pertinemment que sur ce coup, il avait manqué de façon flagrante de professionnalisme, et il n'avait aucune envie que cette boulette le suive durant toute sa carrière.

-oOo-

« Du sucre dans ton café ? » demanda Colin depuis la cuisine.

Harry, affalé dans le canapé, balança ses chaussures sous la table du salon avant de répondre « non merci, juste noir ça ira. »

Colin revint avec deux tasses qu'il déposa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur un des deux petits fauteuils encadrant le canapé en croisant les jambes. Le silence s'installa, chacun se perdant dans ses pensées. Harry attrapa la petite tasse et but délicatement une gorgée en faisant bien attention à ne pas se brûler. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard de Colin glisser sur lui et cela lui arracha un léger frisson. Il déposa délicatement la tasse et se tourna vers son professeur.

« Donc, t'avais quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda-t-il alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Colin redéposa sa tasse à son tour sur la table et posa ses mains sur ses genoux en soupirant. Il avait l'air profondément désolé.

_Oh, non !_ pensa Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés.

« Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne te plaira pas, Harry, mais… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et honnêtement, je crois qu'il faut mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. »

Silence. Si Harry avait eu la tasse entre ses mains, elle serait allée se fracasser au sol. « Pourquoi ? » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler. Oui, Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant, là, comme ça. _Mais je l'aime, moi ! _criait son esprit. Colin baissa les yeux mais ne fit pas un geste vers lui. Des cheveux châtain clair trop longs retombèrent devant son visage tandis que quelques mèches mutines venaient caresser son cou. Les mèches de cheveux qu'Harry affectionnait tant. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à ce sentiment de chute infinie, à la boule douloureuse coincée dans sa gorge, aux larmes qui s'apprêtaient à rouler sur ses joues.

« Harry… Je sais que tu comprends exactement le pourquoi. Si quelqu'un l'apprend, toi tu n'auras aucun problème. Moi, par contre… »

« Je sais, » lâcha Harry dans un souffle. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux et affronta courageusement le regard de son professeur. Il se sentit quelque peu soulagé de voir que cette idée semblait ne pas enchanter Colin beaucoup plus que lui. Ce que Colin ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry ne se laissait pas arguer si facilement. Et si Harry ne l'avait pas, personne d'autre ne l'aurait, foi de Potter. Il se leva, titubant légèrement sur le poids de la nouvelle, et alla s'installer sur les genoux de Colin qui le regardait faire sans comprendre…

Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, entourant son cou de ses bras. L'amertume que ressentait Harry se goûtait même sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa son professeur avec toute la douceur et la tendresse dont il était capable, et combattit les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre au coin de ses yeux. Il laissa un Colin légèrement essoufflé et pantelant, et alla se blottir tout contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

« Prends-moi, une dernière fois… » murmura Harry sur un ton suppliant en collant son bassin contre celui de Colin.

« Harry, je… » commença-t-il à répondre.

« S'il-te-plaît, » dit Harry en se collant tout contre lui tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. S'il ne pouvait plus jamais goûter au fruit défendu, alors qu'il puisse lui dire adieu était la moindre des choses…

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé ! Je sais qu'on ne voit pas encore beaucoup notre blondinet préféré mais il viendra, rassurez-vous, et c'est bien un HPDM même si le début ne le présage pas du tout Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non :-p bisoux !!


	2. Chapter 2

Ouaaah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement pour une de mes fics Oo Merci à toutes les adorables revieweuses !! J'ai atteint le record de 14 reviews pour un chapitre, je n'en reviens pas Oo enfin, voilà :-p Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : menaces**

Lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui au12 square Grimmaurd, il faisait déjà bien sombre. Le soleil était presque couché et des rayons de lumière incandescente contrastant avec les ombres du soir donnaient un aspect irréel aux rues de Londres.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui qu'il se retrouva face à un Sirius visiblement mécontent. Il avait les bras croisés, le regard sombre, l'air impatient et battait du pied sur le sol. « Alors ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda-t-il, toute sa colère masquant son inquiétude.

« Bah, j'étais au… » commença Harry en retirant ses chaussures.

« Starbucks avec tes amis ? Aucun d'eux ne t'y a vu. Ron et Hermione sont passés il y a une heure. Alors, tu étais où ? » redemanda fermement Sirius.

_Et merde, il fallait évidemment que ces deux-là ne puissent attendre demain pour me voir,_ pensa Harry en soupirant. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à l'endroit où il aurait pu être pendant deux heures.

« Et ne me mens pas, cette fois, » lui intima son parrain. « Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point j'étais inquiet, tu ne répondais même pas au téléphone ! »

« J'avais besoin d'être seul, » finit-il par lâcher, les bras croisés et la tête baissée, « alors je suis allé marcher un peu… »

« Bon sang, Harry, ça t'aurait tué de répondre à mes appels ? » lâcha Sirius en se rapprochant de lui. « Tu te rends compte que personne ne savait où tu étais ? Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose… »

« Ca va, j'ai plus dix ans, non plus, » cracha Harry. « Je sais me débrouillé tout seul, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Silence… Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Son parrain le fixa un instant, les yeux grands ouverts, hésitant à répondre quelque chose. Finalement, il se retourna en soupirant et alla jusqu'à la porte du salon où il s'arrêta.

« Après le dîner, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, » dit-il avant d'entrer dans le salon, laissant Harry avec sa conscience.

Harry fixait la porte du salon sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait menti à son parrain pour la millième fois au moins depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il lui avait crié dessus, et lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Fermant les yeux, il se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa aller contre la porte d'entrée. Dire qu'il se faisait une joie de vivre avec Sirius au départ…

Broyant du noir, il se décolla de la porte et monta les escaliers menant à l'étage comme un automate. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea tout de suite vers la salle de bain. Les joies du moment qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Colin venaient de s'évanouir d'un coup comme on soufflait sur la flamme d'une bougie. Le bonheur, c'était un peu ça : il fallait beaucoup d'efforts pour arriver à le faire apparaître mais il disparaissait avec une facilité déconcertante.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée, Harry se dévêtit rapidement. Colin ne lui avait même pas laissé prendre une douche cette fois. Il prit une grande inspiration et profita un instant de la douce odeur de Colin qui l'imprégnait encore. Bon sang, et dire que c'était terminé.

Son pantalon glissa jusqu'au sol et une petite pièce de cinquante pence tomba de sa poche en roulant sur le carrelage blanc. Harry s'abaissa pour la ramasser et la fixa un instant, perplexe. Il la fit passer d'un doigt à l'autre sur le dos de sa main pendant quelques secondes d'intense réflexion. Finalement, il se releva et posa la pièce sur le rebord de l'évier. Ce serait pour après la douche…

-oOo-

Harry fixait son reflet dans le miroir, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Il s'estimait heureux de ne pas avoir des boutons plein la figure et des plaquettes sur ses jolies petites dents. Le seul problème, c'était les lunettes. Elles étaient encombrantes et masquaient son regard envoûtant. (Harry était un peu narcissique…) Actuellement, il se posait une question : se battre pour récupérer son Colin ou ne pas se battre ? Pile ou face ?

Il prit la petite pièce de cinquante pence et la posa sur son pouce droit. D'une pichenette, il envoya la pièce voler bien haut et la rattrapa dans sa paume gauche puis la posa sur le dos de sa main droite. Pile… Il eut un sourire satisfait et s'habilla tranquillement, ayant complètement oublié que son parrain avait encore une chose à lui annoncer.

-oOo-

Dans la salle à manger, Harry triturait ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas très faim et était complètement accaparé par la mise au point de son plan pour récupérer Colin.

« Harry, » l'interrompit Sirius, « tu devrais manger un peu… »

Harry haussa les épaules et posa sa fourchette sur l'assiette. Il releva les yeux vers son parrain et croisa les bras. Le souvenir de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, un peu à contrecœur. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer encore une fois avec son parrain pourtant c'était ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient un sujet sérieux.

« Oui, c'est au sujet de l'année prochaine… » Sirius posa lui aussi ses couvert sur son assiette et croisa les bras sur la table en prenant une inspiration. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ne savait visiblement pas comment aborder le sujet. Il eut un moment de réflexion avant de poursuivre. « Je vais devoir aller en France à partir de Septembre pour l'année scolaire complète, au minimum. »

Sirius était un écrivain mais donnait aussi des cours d'anglais à des étrangers puisqu'il maîtrisait parfaitement le français.

« Et ? » demanda Harry. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que son parrain cherchait à lui dire.

« Et je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici, donc tu vas devoir m'accompagner, » lâcha-t-il. « Quoique je doute que tu acceptes. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Son parrain lui demandait de quitter ses amis, son pays, son école, son univers pendant une année complète juste pour sa carrière ? (Harry était égoïste aussi…) Mais lui, il n'avait aucune envie de partir ! C'était totalement injuste que Sirius fasse cela. A croire qu'il ne pensait pas au bonheur d'Harry…

« Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, » dit Harry, mécontent.

Sirius baissa la tête. Visiblement, il s'attendait à cette réaction et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » murmura-t-il.

« T'es vraiment obligé de partir avec moi ? » demanda l'adolescent.

Son parrain hocha positivement de la tête. Harry, impulsif comme il était, se leva d'un bond et cracha au visage de son parrain « il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ! » et il partit en courant vers sa chambre dont il claqua la porte violemment.

Puis il alla se laisser tomber sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour crier à en perdre haleine. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait été injuste avec son parrain, qu'il était quelque peu capricieux et que son parrain n'avait pas mérité d'être traité comme ça. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il réagissait toujours au quart de tour, sans laisser le temps à son cerveau de trouver la meilleure chose à faire. Voilà pourquoi les décisions les plus importantes, il les prenait à coups de pile ou face, c'était plus facile.

On était en janvier, il lui restait donc huit mois à passer avec ses amis. Peut-être que d'ici là, son parrain aurait changé d'avis. Mais en tout cas, jusqu'à Septembre, il profiterait de la vie à cent pour cent…

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM—

Draco attendait patiemment que ses trois amis sortent de leur cours de français, le dernier du vendredi. Il devait dire un mot à Harry, qui n'était même pas venu au Starbucks la veille alors que tout le monde y était. Il ferait en sorte que cette fois-ci, le petit lion ne s'échappe pas. Et s'il fallait vraiment ça pour l'appâter, il lui proposerait de conduire sa Porsche…

La cloche retentit dans les couloirs presque vides de Poudlard, et à peine une seconde plus tard, la foule des élèves se précipitait hors des classes pour aller profiter de leur week-end. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, la météo n'annonçait pas de pluie pour les deux jours à venir, ce qui était devenu chose rare à Londres.

De la porte qui se trouvait en face de lui sortirent une quinzaine d'élèves, Ron et Hermione en bons derniers. Ils discutaient avec animation et semblaient même ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence du troisième membre du Trio.

Draco se racla la gorge bruyamment au moment où ses deux amis passaient à côté de lui, semblant ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Ils sursautèrent presque et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le blond qui les toisait amicalement du regard.

« Je me demande encore pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble, » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. En réponse, il reçut un regard outré, un autre purement étonné et deux paires de joues rouges. « Harry ne vous suivait pas ? » continua-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard et remarquèrent qu'en effet, le brun n'était pas derrière eux.

« Bah, peut-être qu'il voulait discuter de son dernier devoir avec Crivey, » dit Ron sans grande conviction en haussant les épaules.

Hermione lança un regard étonné à son ami. « Depuis quand Harry discute d'un devoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bah, je sais pas… » répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. « Peut-être qu'il était curieux de savoir pourquoi il a eu un A, ce qui est tout aussi impossible que l'arrivée d'un troll dans les couloirs. » (nda : mais pourquoi un Troll, Ron ? on est dans un UA, tu sais. ndRon : bah justement, c'est d'autant plus improbable…)

« Moi, je le vois, le troll, » soupira Draco. « Allez-y déjà, je vais attendre Harry. »

Hermione semblait hésiter mais elle finit par acquiescer et prit Ron par le bras pour l'emmener à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel.

« Hey, 'mione, lâche-moi ! » s'écria Ron en essayant de se défaire de sa poigne.

Draco les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire narquois. Ces deux-là étaient indubitablement amoureux mais aucun n'oserait jamais l'avouer à l'autre. Le « ridicule » de cette situation le ramena à la sienne et il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait presque les comprendre. Haussant les épaules, il retourna vers la porte de la classe, prêt à frapper. Mais ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang surtout lorsqu'il reconnut la voix d'Harry.

« …pourtant hier, ça ne t'a pas dérangé que je sois entreprenant. Alors dis-moi, j'ai fait quelque chose de travers, Colin ? »

Un soupir.

« Non, Harry, ce n'est pas toi le problème. J'ai cru que tu avais compris, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Ne me fais pas ça, Colin… S'il-te-plaît. » Son ton était suppliant et Draco pouvait imaginer sans mal son petit minois malheureux, ses yeux au bord des larmes, sa lèvre inférieure coincées entre ses dents.

Il ferma les yeux et colla son front contre la porte. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« Harry, ne te mets pas à pleurer, s'il-te-plaît. »

Une chaise qui racla le sol, des bruits de pas, des sanglots.

« Harry… Ne fais pas ça ici… »

Des bruits difficilement identifiables, un gémissement. Draco ferma les yeux encore un peu plus. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Harry, pas son Harry. Il devait empêcher que ça se reproduise et par n'importe quel moyen.

Des chuchotements.

« D'accord… Alors, à demain ? » demanda la voix encore pleine de sanglots d'Harry.

Le cœur de Draco était coincé dans sa gorge et il sentait des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il bouge de là avant qu'Harry ne le voie. Alarmé, il alla se cacher un peu plus loin dans le renfoncement d'une porte, à l'opposé du chemin qu'emprunterait Harry dans quelques instants. Puis le brun sortit de la classe et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait un sourire satisfait qui fit froid dans le dos à Draco. Il avait l'impression de ne pas connaître ce Harry-là.

Il attendit que son cœur se soit calmé et également qu'Harry ait disparu au coin du couloir pour sortir de sa cachette et se diriger d'un pas assuré vers la classe que son ami avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Il toqua et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse. Le professeur Crivey se trouvait assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise face à la classe, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il se retourna avec un sourire qui disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnut le fameux Draco Malfoy.

Draco fulminait à présent que le choc était passé, mais il restait totalement impassible. Il alla se placer devant le bureau du professeur et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la surface lisse et froide.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Je ne pense pas avoir cours avec vous, » commença Colin, un peu hésitant.

« Non, en effet. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de français, » répondit Draco.

« Et de quoi voulez-vous parler avec moi, dans ce cas ? » demanda Colin, faignant l'intérêt. Il croisa les jambes et posa sur ses genoux ses deux mains liées.

« De votre manque de professionnalisme. »

La phrase tomba, sèche, froide, et Colin ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Puis il sembla se recomposer et adressa au blond un sourire glacial.

« Mon manque de professionnalisme ? Et plus exactement… ? »

« Dois-je vous signaler qu'Harry est un de vos élèves et mineur ? La relation que vous entretenez avec lui n'a pas lieu d'être, alors je vous conseille de mettre un terme à tout cela immédiatement. » Son ton s'était fait menaçant et il avait rapproché son visage de celui de son professeur, gardant pourtant une expression totalement neutre.

Menacer était une de ces choses qu'il croyait totalement inutiles que son père lui avait apprises. Finalement, il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être remercier Malfoy Senior pour cela.

« Sinon ? » lâcha Colin, visiblement inconscient du danger qui planait autour de lui.

« Sinon, je suis certain que mon père trouvera le moyen de vous faire renvoyer sur le champs. Et croyez-moi, il vous sera très difficile, voire impossible, de retrouver une place dans n'importe quelle école d'Angleterre. » Il termina sa phrase par un sourire mauvais et calculateur, la cerise sur le gâteau.

Colin se contenta de relever un sourcil circonspect.

« Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, » murmura-t-il comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

« Oh, je n'en ai peut-être encore aucune, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour vous faire virer. Mon père a beaucoup de relations au sein des ministres. Ils trouveront très certainement quelque chose à vous reprocher. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable week-end, _professeur_. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la porte, espérant secrètement avoir réussi à faire son petit effet à l'enseignant. A présent, il avait deux mots à dire à un certain jeune homme quelque peu inconscient… Et totalement débauché.

-oOo-

Voilà un chapitre deux terminé :-) Que de rebondissements ! Haha ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Bon, je sais, Harry est un peu détestable jusqu'à présent mais il ne sera pas comme ça jusqu'au bout (j'espère). Oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche avant de partir :-p


	3. Chapter 3

Mwaha ! J'arrive plus à lâcher mon clavier xD si je continue comme ça, dans une semaine cette fic sera terminée Oo Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements ! Encore une fois, j'ai été étonnée et enchantée de vos longues reviews… Désolée si ce Harry ne plait pas à la plupart d'entre vous, il restera encore comme ça pendant quelques chapitres, je pense. Cela dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant Draco à la fin du chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : confrontation**

D'habitude, le vendredi était le jour où la plupart des élèves de Poudlard à partir de la troisième se retrouvaient pour préparer leur week-end. Mais comme il était impossible de trouver une place confortable seulement dix minutes après la sortie des cours, Harry, Ron, Draco et Hermione avaient pris pour habitude de se retrouver dans un petit café plus calme.

Harry avait rejoint Ron et Hermione qui avaient déjà trouvé une table et discutaient joyeusement. Pour une fois au moins, ils ne se disputaient pas. Harry s'assit donc en ôtant son écharpe rouge carmin et sa veste noire.

« Draco n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard étonné.

« On pensait qu'il était avec toi, » dit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de venir, finalement… »

« Ou peut-être qu'il avait autre chose à faire et qu'il arrivera plus tard, » proposa Hermione. Quelque chose la chiffonnait mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et c'était étonnamment frustrant.

« Vous étiez au courant qu'il y a une fête chez Dean ce soir ? Ses parents sont partis pour le week-end et je sens que ça va être mortel, » dit Harry, de bonne humeur. Avec un peu de chance, il verrait Colin le lendemain et rien ne pouvait venir assombrir son ciel bleu, sauf peut-être la perspective qu'il ne serait plus là dans huit mois. Mais il avait encore le temps de ruminer tout ça et de convaincre son parrain que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de partir.

« Je n'irai pas, » dit Hermione en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Ron. « Tu devrais te décoincer un peu,'Mione, » continua-t-il sur un ton un peu moqueur. Il reçut en réponse un regard noir mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit à cause de la serveuse qui venait d'arriver pour prendre la commande d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant un bloc-notes et un bic.

Harry releva les yeux vers elle et ne pût retenir un sourire charmeur de naître sur ses lèvres. Elle était assez jolie. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés, elle avait de grands yeux bleus et un visage doux. Certes, Harry aimait les garçons mais à vrai dire, il aimait encore plus charmer tout ce qui passait sous son nez.

« Juste un café noir… Ellen, » dit-il de sa voix suave après avoir lu la petite plaque accrochée à la veste blanche de la demoiselle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par l'attitude si dépravée de son ami, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La Ellen en question rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux sur son carnet avant de s'éloigner rapidement. A ce moment, la porte du café s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond, séduisant à souhait et tout aussi hautain, qui semblait actuellement d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Il vint s'asseoir lourdement en face d'Harry, brisant en mille morceaux l'aura de perfection qu'il dégageait jusqu'à présent. Hermione profita de son arrivée pour dévier la conversation du sujet initial. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas aller à la soirée n'avaient pas besoin d'être connues de tous.

« Ou est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda-t-elle à Draco alors qu'il retirait sa veste.

Harry nota avec indifférence que le bond paraissait vraiment en colère… Ou non, pas en colère. Plutôt extrêmement dégoûté.

« J'avais deux mots à dire à un professeur, » répondit Draco en fixant Harry de son regard tranchant. Harry releva un sourcil tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi Draco devait le regarder comme ça en répondant à la question d'Hermione.

Mais en fait, il s'en foutait un peu, alors il baissa les yeux et croisa les bras en se laissant aller contre le dossier de la banquette. Il pensait déjà à la super soirée de Dean et se demandait bien qui y serait. Peut-être que Nott, le mec le plus canon de première, viendrait.

« Tu as parlé à… ? » demanda Hermione en laissant sa phrase en suspens volontairement.

« Oui, » répondit Draco. « Comme certaines choses n'allaient pas dans son cours, je le lui ai fait remarquer et je crois qu'il a été convaincu par mes arguments. »

"Quoi ? A quel sujet ?" Silence entendu. "Tu veux dire qu'il a… Et en plus avec… ?"continua Hermione.

Harry soupira. L'es conversations entre Draco et Hermione ressemblaient très souvent à ça. A croire qu'ils partageaient le même cerveau. Mais cela en devenait désespérant parce qu'automatiquement, Ron et Harry étaient exclus. Comme Draco acquiesçait, le regard sombre, Hermione lâcha un petit cri choqué et mit sa main devant sa bouche. « Oh, mon Dieu, » jura-t-elle.

Peut-être qu'un professeur quelconque avait donné un devoir impossible à faire à Draco et l'avait forcé à travailler avec l'idiot de sa classe, Vincent Crabbe. Cette idée fit sourire Harry malgré lui. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'Hermione soit choquée à cause d'une stupidité pareille. La tasse de café arriva avec une autre serveuse, bien moins jolie qu'Ellen. Il lâcha un « merci » à contrecœur et ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle. (Pour Harry, seule l'apparence comptait...)

« Et tu vas en parler à… ? » reprit Hermione qui se remettait peu à peu de son choc.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Vous parlez de quoi, à la fin ? » s'impatienta Ron. Ses oreilles étaient devenues cramoisies et il leur jetait des regards accusateurs pour le tenir à l'écart de la sorte.

Harry, totalement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, tourna le regard vers la fenêtre à sa gauche et se mit à observer la petite rue qui s'assombrissait, les quelques passant pressés frissonnant sous les assauts du vent, les voitures dont certaines fenêtres étaient encore couvertes de givre. L'hiver était sa saison préférée, allez savoir pourquoi. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ses amis, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Rien d'important, Ronnie-kins, » lâcha Draco sur le ton moqueur qu'il employait toujours avec Ron.

Le rouquin se renfrogna. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. J'en ai déjà assez avec ma mère et Ginny… »

Harry pensait à la peau étonnamment douce de Colin, son sourire satisfait lorsqu'il se permettait de s'endormir quelques minutes dans les bras d'Harry, ses joues délicatement rosées après l'amour, ses cheveux doux, soyeux qui sentaient bon l'amande,… Il lâcha un soupir malgré lui alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

« … ne crois pas qu'elle sera d'accord, » disait la voix d'Hermione, lointaine.

Colin était l'homme parfait : sûr de lui, équilibré, intelligent, beau, loin d'être pauvre, respecté, … (nda : Harry, tu te trompes, là tu décris Draco… NdHarry : Nan, c'est pas Draco que j'aime, d'abord ! Grrrr nda : mais je t'ai pas parlé d'aimer, moi xD ndHarry (blush) ah euh, bah j'ai dû mal entendre…) Son seul défaut était peut-être qu'il avait presque dix-sept ans de plus qu'Harry, plus du double de son âge.

« … ce soir, Harry ? » demanda Ron qui était à côté de lui.

Harry se retourna vivement vers lui, l'air totalement à l'ouest. Il croassa un « quoi ? » à peine articulé.

« Je te demandais si Sirius était au courant que tu sortais ce soir, » lui répéta Ron. « T'es sûr que tout va bien, mec ? »

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Sirius, au courant qu'il sortait ? Jamais ! Si son parrain venait à l'apprendre, il était bon pour l'échafaud. Il secoua la tête négativement et plongea son regard dans le liquide sombre qui remplissait sa tasse. « Si je lui dis, tu peux être certain que je ne sors plus de chez moi pour les huit mois à venir, » dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un profond soupir.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Les quatre amis venaient de sortir du _Chaudron baveur_ et Ron et Hermione s'éloignaient déjà. Ils rentraient souvent ensemble puisque leurs maisons étaient dans le même quartier. Harry faisait mine de repartir mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…

« 'Ry, tu veux conduire ? » lâcha-t-il en observant attentivement le brun.

Harry s'arrêta à deux pas et se retourna vers le blond. « T'es sérieux ? Je peux ? »

« Vas-y, » répondit Draco en lui lançant les clefs, « fais-toi plaisir… Et puis, il faut qu'on discute. »

Harry qui venait d'attraper la clef au vol laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Draco savait bien qu'il lui en voudrait pour ce vilain tour de « je veux bien que tu conduises si tu me laisse te faire la morale. » Le brun se renfrogna légèrement mais se dirigea vers la belle voiture noire en murmurant très certainement des malédictions sur les Malfoys, ces manipulateurs.

Draco ne se réjouit pas vraiment ne sa première victoire, car le plus dur restait à faire. Comment aborder le sujet ? Très certainement qu'Harry l'accuserait d'ingérence dans sa vie privée…

Harry ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'y glissa, rapidement imité par Draco qui grimpa de l'autre côté. Le brun posa ses mains sur le volant après avoir refermé la porte, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres. Il mit sa ceinture et fit glisser un doigt sur le cuir du volant sans trop y croire. Il finit par lâcher un « ouah » impressionné, puis se décida à glisser la clef dans le contact.

« T'es sûr que je peux ? » redemanda-t-il au blond, incertain.

Draco adorait quand il avait ce visage illuminé par la satisfaction et il ne put réprimer un sourire attendri. « Vas-y » répéta-t-il dans un murmure. Harry ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et tourna la clef dans le contact. Le moteur émit directement un mugissement impressionnant et Draco éclata de rire en voyant Harry complètement fasciné. Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux alors qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas fait avancer la voiture.

« Tu sais que si tu n'appuies pas sur l'accélérateur, elle n'avancera pas ? » dit Draco, clairement amusé.

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent et il se décida à appuyer sur le champignon.

« Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Draco en profitant d'un feu rouge pour lui jeter un regard impatient.

Draco soupira, le regard perdu dans le vague, avant de répondre. « J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Crivey malgré moi. » La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa légèrement. « Et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu réalisais seulement ce que tu fais… »

« Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée, » cracha Harry en redémarrant au feu vert. Il était visiblement mécontent, mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'y attendait.

« Tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir de faire ça ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, Harry, c'est tout. » Il tourna son regard de la couleur de l'orage vers Harry qui lui présentait son profil.

« Arrête, Dray. Quand tu parles comme ça, on dirait Sirius. Vous avez pas de raison de vous inquiéter, je me débrouille très bien tout seul. » Il appuya un peu trop fort sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et dût piler pour s'arrêter à temps au feu suivant.

« Pas de raison de s'inquiéter ? » dit Draco, criant presque. « Tu te moques de qui, là ? Regarde-toi, bon sang ! Tu passes tes week-ends à boire comme un trou et consommer des substances dont tu ne connais même pas le nom, tu couches avec un de tes professeurs et… »

« Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! » hurla Harry sans même prendre la peine de redémarrer au vert. Quelques voitures derrière eux klaxonnèrent avant de dépasser la Porsche. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, ni de faire comme si tu te faisais du souci pour moi ! Arrête de toujours me faire la morale. Je fais ce qui me chante et c'est pas un… » Harry s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase, fermant les yeux. Draco le vit retenir un sanglot mais ne put faire un geste.

« Un quoi… ? » demanda-t-il sans même chercher à masquer sa colère et sa déception. « Un petit péteux snobinard ex-junkie qui va te faire la morale, c'est ça que tu allais dire ? »

Silence.

Draco soupira devant le mutisme d'Harry. Le brun redémarra sans un mot et se gara quelques rues plus loin devant sa maison. Il sortit la clef du contact, la tendit à Draco et défit la ceinture.

« Harry, j'espère juste que tu te rendras compte un jour que Sirius et moi, on ne cherche pas à te faire du mal. On… Il t'aime sincèrement et s'inquiéter pour les gens qu'on aime est normal… » Draco déglutit difficilement. Il avait failli lui dire qu'il aimait…

Harry ne prit ni la peine de le regarder dans les yeux, ni même de lui répondre, et sortit de la voiture. Draco le regarda marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du numéro 12 et le vit disparaître derrière la porte. Il lâcha un profond soupir en se laissant aller contre l'appuie-tête. Ca avait été un vrai désastre. Après ça, Harry le détesterait très certainement. Encore heureux qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de la conversation que lui-même avait eue avec le professeur de français.

Il sentit une boule douloureuse venir obstruer sa gorge. C'était si douloureux… Pourquoi Harry ne comprenait-il jamais rien ? Une goutte de pluie vint s'écraser contre le pare-brise, bientôt suivie par une autre, et puis une autre, et encore une autre. Une goutte unique vint tracer un sillon humide sur sa joue, seule marque du profond état de désarroi dans lequel il était plongé. Que faire à présent pour venir en aide à Harry ? Rageusement il frotta sa joue et prit place devant le volant en se contorsionnant. La pluie imprévue tombait dru à présent et le monde extérieur semblait plongé dans une sorte de kaléidoscope de lumières étranges.

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à quoi faire pour le moment car son père l'attendait au manoir pour organiser la petite fête de ce soir… Draco détestait les mondanités parce qu'il s'était bien vite rendu compte que snobs ou pas, les jeunes étaient tous décadents. Malheureusement, ce jour étant un peu particulier, il n'aurait aucune excuse pour s'esquiver discrètement après avoir salué les invités…

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Ce qu'avait presque dit Harry l'avait replongé dans un vieux souvenir…

-Flash-back-

Draco avait quatorze ans, il était déjà un grand. Il traînait avec des types de première peu fréquentables et en était fier. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça ne plaisait pas à son père. Oui, il faisait sa crise d'adolescence. Ce soir-là, il pleuvait des cordes mais Draco s'en foutait. Il allait à une soirée underground avec Ethan et Josh, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il allait encore s'exploser la gueule à grands renforts de coke et rentrerait complètement déchiré très tard le lendemain matin. Il n'irait pas en cours et son père piquerait une crise une fois de plus mais ça, il s'en foutait royalement. Plus sa Majesté Lucius Malfoy avait honte de son fils, mieux Malfoy junior se portait.

Et puis, peut-être que la magnifique Cho serait là. Une vraie bombe, cette fille. Mais c'était la copine de Digory et personne ne pouvait y toucher…

« Drake, t'as de la thune pour la coke ? » demanda Josh, un grand brun dont le corps svelte n'était que le résultat d'une trop grande consommation de drogues en tous genres, dont l'exta.

Draco sortit une liasse de billets de son portefeuille et agita les morceaux de papier sous le nez de Josh. « Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai toujours du fric pour ça. »

Josh lui adressa un sourire satisfait et tira sur son joint en se retournant vers lui. Il lui tendit le pétard allumé et Draco le prit sans hésiter pour tirer plusieurs taffes dessus.

« Hey, fais gaffe, c'est un Royal » lâcha Josh. Mais c'était trop tard et Draco s'étouffa immédiatement, ce qui fit rire Ethan. Draco ne s'en formalisa pas : il savait qu'il devait être plutôt risible en cet instant. « Ouah, ça arrache, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, puis il tendit le joint à Josh et se laissa aller contre la banquette en clignant des yeux.

« On est presque arrivés, » signala Ethan alors qu'il ralentissait pour trouver un endroit où se garer. Ethan était un petit blond aux yeux bleus ternes, le plus souvent de bonne humeur et qui trouvait toujours le mot pour rire même quand il était complètement défoncé. Souvent, on lui demandait si Draco n'était pas son petit frère et il se plaisait à répondre par l'affirmative.

Les docks du port de Londres étaient le meilleur endroit pour organiser des soirées non officielles parce que la police ne passait quasiment jamais par là. Il suffisait de trouver un entrepôt vide, un bon DJ, le matos suffisant et faire circuler le message dans le milieu et le tour était joué.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrepôt où avait lieu la soirée et sortirent de la voiture. Ethan et Josh se tournèrent vers Draco.

« Donne déjà le fric, on ira voir Triple Six et on te ramène ta dose. Si tu y vas toi-même, il t'entubera comme la dernière fois, » dit Josh en laissant tomber le reste de son joint au sol sans même prendre la peine de l'écraser du talon.

Draco ne se fit pas prier : ça se passait toujours comme ça et la seule fois où il avait voulu aller voir leur dealer lui-même, il avait reçu la moitié de ce pour quoi il avait payé. Depuis, il laissait faire les grands. Il sortit donc la liasse et la tendit à Josh qui lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

« Allez, on va s'éclater, » dit Ethan en sautillant presque.

-Fin du Flash-back-

Draco rouvrit les yeux. Ce soir-là, il ne s'était pas vraiment éclaté. Premièrement, ses deux prétendus amis avaient essayé de le léser sur sa dose, et deuxièmement, il avait appris que les filles, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, et encore moins les copines d'un autre mec. Il avait baisé Cho dans un coin sombre et l'avait amèrement regretté.

Digory et ses potes l'avaient roué de coups quelques heures plus tard et il avait passé presque une semaine complète à l'hôpital. En sortant de l'établissement, il était tellement en manque qu'il en tremblait et il était allé voir Triple Six qui, pour une fois, avait été généreux avec lui parce qu'il savait que Draco paierait toujours plus que bien pour avoir sa dose.

Après ça, il n'avait plus jamais fréquenté Josh et Ethan mais avait continué à sortir en soirées douteuses, évitant de croiser le chemin de Digory. Un passage à tabac avait été suffisant… Puis les grandes vacances étaient arrivées et son père l'avait envoyé en cure de désintoxication. Depuis, il n'avait plus touché à n'importe quelle drogue que ce soit. Encore peut-être une chose pour laquelle il devrait penser à remercier son père.

"_Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger"_ avait dit Harry. Pourtant Draco pensait qu'au contraire, il en avait le droit. Il avait vécu une expérience similaire et en connaissait les conséquences. Personne n'était mieux placé que lui pour savoir que si Harry continuait sur cette pente, bientôt il sombrerait totalement...

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux que son père trouvait bien trop longs, et démarra la voiture. Faire patienter Malfoy Senior n'était jamais une bonne idée…

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Alors, vous êtes arrivés au bout ? Ca va ? C'était pas trop horrible ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais écrire que selon le point de vue d'Harry, je crois, parce que sa soirée sera mouvementée. Puis le chapitre cinq sera consacré à Draco parce que lui aussi aura une soirée palpitante. J'espère vous retrouver aussi nombreux à reviewer :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Konban wa mina-saaaaaan ! Euh, je devrais faire une cure de désintoxication aux mangas, moi xD Bref ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, je vous aiiiiime (Atsuna est toute émue) Je suis super, mais alors là, super heureuse de lire vos adorables messages ! Bon, par contre, on est passés de quatorze reviews pour le premier chapitre à huit pour le troisième :-p enfin, en une journée, c'est vraiment pas mal lol Peut-être devrais-je updater moins vite ? (kukuku, rire calculateur…) Nan, je décoooonne :-) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 :culpabilité ?**

Harry était dans le salon avec son parrain et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à sa montre. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que son parrain aille dormir et qu'il puisse filer à l'anglaise à la fête de Dean. Avant ça, il devait encore prendre une douche et se changer.

Sirius soupira et s'avança dans le canapé pour attraper la télécommande afin d'éteindre le son. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, l'air grave.

« Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles nerveux… »

« Ca va très bien, » répondit-il sèchement. Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le ton que son filleul avait employé. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Ecoute, Harry… Je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'accepter l'idée de déménager. Et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles pour ça, mais… »

Harry croisa les bras en signe d'autodéfense. Vraiment, c'était une mauvaise journée, et toute la joie qu'il avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt s'était à présent totalement envolée.

« Tu ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée d'arrêter de me sauter à la gorge dès que je dis ou fais quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.

Harry haussa les épaules et fixa l'écran de télévision, le regard vide. C'était le journal télévisé de vingt heures qui passait et une journaliste habillée d'un tailleur crème annonçait les titres avec un sourire charmeur. Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois à côté de lui.

« Tu as énormément changé, tu sais ? » murmura-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers lui, en partie parce qu'il était interloqué mais aussi parce que voir des images d'une voiture qui explosait en projetant des morceaux de… cadavres de tous les côtés n'était pas très plaisant. Sirius fit passer une main dans les cheveux hirsutes de l'adolescent qui se dégagea de sa poigne en poussant une exclamation de désaccord.

« Tu aurais voulu que je reste comme j'étais il y a un an ? » demanda Harry en relevant un sourcil.

Sirius laissa retomber mollement sa main sur le canapé et ferma les yeux un instant. Un an plus tôt, Harry était un garçon très introverti, timide, qui aimait plutôt passer inaperçu. Mais il avait aussi beaucoup d'humour et était très chaleureux avec les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Et la chose la plus étonnante était cette admiration sans bornes qu'il vouait à son ami, confident et protecteur, Draco Malfoy. Sirius avait beaucoup aimé ce garçon qui manquait de confiance en lui, qui semblait croire que tout le monde en attendait bien trop de lui, et qui souffrait énormément de l'absence de ses parents.

Mais Harry avait changé… Il était devenu très superficiel, du moins en apparence, accordant peu d'importance à ses études et préférant largement passer du temps à rêvasser et traîner avec ses amis plutôt que d'étudier. Sirius ne pouvait faire autrement que s'inquiéter pour lui et son avenir, d'autant qu'à présent, il représentait l'autorité parentale. Peut-être était-ce là que le bat blessait ? Harry ne le voyait pas comme un père ou un tuteur mais plutôt comme un ami, à une époque. A présent, il devait plutôt le considérer comme un frein à l'amusement perpétuel auquel il aspirait.

« Hé bien oui, » Sirius finit-il par lâcher après un moment de profonde réflexion, « parfois je me surprends à penser que je préférais ce que tu étais avant… »

Harry le fixa, totalement éberlué. Lui, il considérait plutôt qu'il avait changé positivement. Il se sentait mieux dans sa peau, s'amusait comme les jeunes de son âge, ne passait pas son temps à déprimer, ne faisait plus ces cauchemars atroces qui le réveillaient autrefois au cœur de la nuit, il avait des amis qui tenaient à lui et auxquels il tenait,…

Mais alors qu'il pensait tout cela, une phrase que Draco lui avait dite dans la voiture en sortant du café lui revint en mémoire… _« Regarde-toi, bon sang ! Tu passes tes week-ends à boire comme un trou et consommer des substances dont tu ne connais même pas le nom, tu couches avec un de tes professeurs… »_ Sirius ne savait rien de tout cela, du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait, alors il fut incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps et baissa les yeux.

_« Tu couches avec un de tes professeurs… » _résonnait encore la voix de Draco dans sa tête, inlassablement.

« Je vais me coucher, » murmura-t-il en se levant du canapé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, jouer quelques accords pour se détendre.

« Harry ? » l'appela Sirius alors qu'il avait déjà atteint la porte. « Je tiens à toi, tu le sais, ça ? »

Harry posa une main sur le chambranle de la porte et se retourna vers son parrain avec un sourire las sur le visage. « Je sais, » fut tout ce qu'il se sentit la force d'articuler. Puis il partit vers sa chambre, montant les marches quatre à quatre.

-oOo-

Harry fixait le plafond de sa chambre depuis dix minutes au moins, allongé sur son lit avec les mains liées sous la nuque. Tout le monde semblait vouloir qu'il se remette en question… Mais il n'en avait aucune envie ! Il se sentait bien tel qu'il était actuellement et ne ressentait aucune culpabilité vis-à-vis de ce qu'il faisait.

Ou du moins ne s'était-il jamais posé la question… Peut-être était-ce ce sentiment étrange, cette pointe d'excitation qui montait en lui lorsqu'il quittait subrepticement sa chambre la nuit pour rejoindre ses amis en cachette, ou ce sentiment d'être continuellement dans l'expectative alors qu'il attendait Colin à leur point de rendez-vous… Peut-être était-ce cela, la culpabilité ? Savoir que ce que l'on faisait était mal, mais le faire quand même ?

Non. C'était autre chose. C'était avoir des remords. Savoir qu'on aurait dû agir autrement et le désirer de toute son âme. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé… Avant ce soir.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire abstraction de l'impression de nausée qui l'envahissait par vagues depuis quelques minutes. Draco avait eu raison de lui faire la morale, même s'il n'en avait pas le droit. Et Sirius était en droit de s'inquiéter pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas tout des déboires d'Harry.

Culpabilité.

Encore et toujours le même mot qui flottait aux abords de sa conscience, continuellement. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à ce que Draco le lui pointe du doigt.

Doucement, une mélodie légère s'échappa de son téléphone portable posé au sol à côté de sa guitare, une vieille Les Paul noire. Harry soupira et se retourna sur son lit pour se pencher par-dessus le bord et attraper l'objet qui l'ennuyait dans sa profonde réflexion. D'un coup précis du pouce, il l'ouvrit et constata avec un léger sourire que c'était un message de Seamus.

_Et alors, ma poule ?! Tu fais quoi encore tout seul chez toi ? La bière et les beaux mecs t'attendent accompagnés d'une musique d'enfer et d'une bonne dose de Marie Jeanne…En plus, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter…La voiture de Monsieur est avancée !_

Celui-là ne changerait donc jamais. Harry secoua la tête doucement en refermant son portable, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Seamus avait bon goût pour les mecs donc ce quelqu'un devait très certainement un mec canon.

Oubliant instantanément ce petit mot de onze lettres qui le tourmentait quelques instants plus tôt, Harry se remit sur ses pieds, récupéra ses chaussures qu'il avait balancées à deux côtés opposés de la pièce et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau pour les enfiler. Il attrapa son blouson noir qui pendait au crochet de sa porte, éteignit les lumières et glissa la tête par la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier que Sirius dormait déjà.

Aucun bruit ne provenant ni du rez-de-chaussée ni de la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir, il décida que la voie était libre. Après tout, il était déjà plus de onze heures. Il hésita un instant, prêt à faire un pas dans le couloir, mais se ravisa et retourna dans sa chambre. Il ralluma la lumière et ouvrit son armoire pour consulter son reflet dans le grand miroir. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi indisciplinés que d'habitude, son jeans tombait peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire et était très troué mais peu importait. Il remonta son pantalon d'un cran, ajusta la chemise noire qu'il portait par-dessus son t-shirt vert émeraude et se décida qu'il était parfait.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il quitta la demeure de son parrain sur la pointe des pieds, veillant bien à éviter les marches qui craquaient trop fort. Une fois dehors, il remarqua avec joie qu'une voiture l'attendait vraiment. Olivier Dubois était au volant, et Angelina Johnson, assise à côté de lui, était en train de mettre un CD dans la radio.

Son camarade de beuverie lui fit un signe de la main. C'était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby du lycée, donc il était assez populaire, et Harry s'entendait bien avec lui. Il traversa rapidement le trottoir et salua Olivier avant de monter à l'arrière…

Où il se retrouva littéralement sur les genoux de Katie qui lâcha un petit cri entre l'étonnement et l'enchantement. Après quelques minutes de gloussements et d'organisation, ils se retrouvèrent tous assis confortablement dans la voiture et Harry saisit avec plaisir le joint que lui tendait Angelina. (nda : raaah, ces jeunes, tous des dépravés… ndHarry : c'est toi qui écris, c'est de ta faute. Nda : pas vrai d'abord , j'ai un peu pris exemple sur ma sœur ! je plaide non coupable !! Bref !)

Avec toute cette agitation, Harry n'avait pas vu le rideau de son salon retomber devant la fenêtre, masquant ainsi le visage soucieux d'un homme qui ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec un adolescent qui n'était même pas son fils.

« Je suis désolé, James, je ne sais plus quoi faire, » murmura Sirius en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil et ne fit rien pour retenir l'unique larme qui coula sur sa joue.

-oOo-

Harry se sentait extrêmement détendu depuis quelques minutes. La voiture s'arrêta devant une énorme demeure de banlieue de laquelle pulsait une musique entraînante, à peine masquée par les rires et les voix des dizaines d'adolescents qui se baladaient dans la grande maison. Le moteur s'arrêta et Olivier ouvrit la porte, laissant s'échapper la fumée des quelques joints qu'ils avaient fumés sur le trajet.

Katie, habillée d'une mini jupe noire et d'un haut noir recouvert de strass, le suivit dehors, avec Angelina. Les deux filles étaient très amies mais n'avaient vraiment pas le même style. Katie était aussi féminine qu'une fille puisse l'être, contrairement à Angelina qui préférait porter des vêtements plus sportifs. Cela dit, elles tenaient toutes les deux Olivier par le bras et gloussaient dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Et lorsqu'il l'ouvrait, ce n'était pas toujours pour parler…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que Dean et Seamus le rejoignaient. Le premier lui glissa une bière dans les mains tandis que l'autre occupait la deuxième d'un joint.

« S'que Ron est là ? » Harry parvint-il à demander par-dessus le bruit tout en tirant une taffe sur le joint.

Dean fit non de la tête et repartit vers ses invités en souriant toujours. Seamus prit Harry par le bras et parvint à lui faire entendre qu'il allait lui présenter quelqu'un. Il le fit entrer dans le couloir de la maison, tout aussi bondé que le reste, et ils se faufilèrent à travers la masse de gens, essayant d'éviter un maximum les salutations adressées à Harry. Il se contentait de sourire vaguement et ne s'arrêtait pas, toujours dans le sillon de Seamus.

Ce fut donc non sans difficultés qu'ils atteignirent le salon où se trouvait une bonne partie de la classe d'Harry. Il nota, immédiatement malgré la foule, un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devait faire à peu près sa taille et avait des cheveux blonds courts. Il semblait quelque peu timide et était assailli de toutes parts par des glousseuses qui semblaient ne pas l'intéresser le moins du monde.

Il ne fut pas étonné que Seamus le prenne par la main pour le conduire dans la direction du jeune homme.

« Harry, je te présente Matt, » hurla Seamus. « C'est un pote qui vient de Manchester. »

Harry lui adressa son plus beau sourire et lui tendit une main amicale que le Matt en question saisit sans hésiter, rougissant légèrement sous le regard brillant d'Harry. Seamus présenta ensuite Harry à Matt et décida de les laisser plantés là, visiblement fier de son plan. Harry le regarda partir en rigolant. Seamus ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de jouer les entremetteurs.

« Ca te dirait de sortir deux minutes ? » cria Harry mais Matt lui jeta un regard curieux. Harry soupira. Il avait presque eu l'impression que la musique venait de monter d'un cran. Il s'approcha donc de Matt pour lui répéter sa question au creux de l'oreille. Au passage, il put capter une odeur de parfum, légèrement musqué mais très doux qui lui ravit les narines un instant.

Matt acquiesça, pour son plus grand bonheur. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait repéré les bières, en avait saisi quelques unes et était reparti à travers la foule, en direction du jardin cette fois, avec Matt sur ses talons.

Une fois dehors, Harry se tourna vers Matt pour lui tendre une bière et partit à la recherche d'un coin tranquille tout en discutant.

« Manchester, c'est un peu loin… T'es juste venu pour la fête ? » lâcha-t-il sur un ton moqueur alors qu'il s'installait dans l'herbe loin de la maison et de la piscine. Le rire léger de Matt s'éleva dans la nuit sombre et fraîche.

« Non, » commença-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry, « mes parents visitent des maisons ce week-end. Ils veulent qu'on s'installe ici l'année prochaine. »

La voix de Matt était douce comme une caresse à l'oreille d'Harry. C'était une de ces voix qui vous faisait sourire automatiquement, même si vous pleuriez à vous en fendre l'âme. Harry se tourna vers lui et l'observa un instant sans aucune gêne. Matt avait une drôle de couleur d'yeux, entre le vert et le bleu. (nda : Harry, ca s'appelle vert d'eau… NdHarry : arrête de faire ton intello, il te manque plus que l'air pincé et tu ressembleras à McGogo… Nda : raaaah, mais faites-le taire, bon sang !)

Matt ne se dérangea pas pour faire de même, avec un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres. D'un même geste, ils burent une gorgée de bière qui fut suivie d'un moment de silence. Puis Matt éclata de rire franchement devant la situation plutôt amusante, et entraîna Harry dans son fou rire. Il leur fallut bien cinq minutes pour s'en remettre et ils se rassirent convenablement en se tenant les côtes.

« Et toi, tu vis à Londres depuis longtemps ? » demanda Matt avant de reprendre une longue gorgée de bière.

« J'y suis né, » répondit le brun après avoir vidé sa canette, « Mais je serai peut-être en France l'année prochaine… » Il se sentit brusquement envahi par une vague de nostalgie et son regard s'assombrit. Le blond assis à côté de lui se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tes parents veulent aller en France ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'Harry pour lui rouvrir une canette de bière.

« Pas mes parents…Je vis avec mon parrain et c'est pour le boulot qu'il doit y aller. » Le brun ramena ses genoux contre son torse et y posa sa tête en soupirant. Il prit la canette que lui tendait Matt et le remercia.

« Mon père est muté quasiment tous les ans, alors je sais ce que c'est, » lui dit Matt en entourant ses épaules de son bras. « Mais tu reviendras à Londres après, non ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Peut-être… » Il but une longue gorgée de bière.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé de ça à ses amis, lors qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion pendant qu'ils étaient au _chaudron baveur_. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Matt qui sembla un instant agréablement surpris avant de le serrer gentiment.

« Humm… désolé de vous déranger mais Dean m'a envoyé te donner ça, Harry, » dit une voix derrière eux, tellement brusquement, tellement hors contexte que Matt en sursauta, faisant sourire Harry. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond et se retourna pour voir un gars de première qu'il avait croisé une fois ou l'autre dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le garçon, assez grand, métis aux yeux verts, lui tendait un petit sachet en plastique contenant une poudre blanche. Harry le remercia et prit le paquet avant de se rasseoir confortablement.

« C'est… ? » commença Matt, interrogateur.

« De la coke, » acheva Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Dean savait comment lui faire plaisir. « T'as jamais essayé ? » demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vert émeraude vers le jeune homme qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Non, » répondit Matt, « jamais… »

Harry ouvrit le sachet et y plongea le petit doigt pour le ressortir, le bout recouvert de poudre blanche. Il le mit en bouche et un sourire appréciateur apparut sur ses lèvres. Parfait. Il se releva, rangea le petit sachet dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et tendit une main à Matt qui la saisit, le regard à nouveau interrogateur. Harry lui adressa un sourire plein de promesses et l'entraîna à nouveau à l'intérieur. Apres avoir slalomé jusqu'à l'entrée, ils montèrent les escaliers et Harry le guida jusqu'à une salle de bain.

La pièce, plongée dans le noir, était probablement la dernière de la maison à être déserte. Harry referma la porte derrière Matt, alluma la lumière et ressortit le sachet.

« Ca te dit d'essayer ? » demanda-t-il en préparant déjà une ligne au bord du lavabo. Matt semblait apprécier la proposition, quoique un peu méfiant. Harry lui fit un sourire engageant et retira son blouson qui tomba au sol sans un bruit.

« Ben, c'est que… » commença Matt, en s'appuyant contre la porte.

Harry releva un sourcil et s'approcha de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie que le garçon se défile maintenant. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent et fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille en gratifiant sa joue d'une caresse aérienne.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas décoller, » lui chuchota-t-il en se collant tout contre Matt. « Mais si tu veux, je peux te mettre à l'aise ? » Il s'écarta un peu pour questionner le blond du regard. Celui-ci semblait quelque peu perturbé par ce qui se passait. Harry passa une main aussi légère qu'une plume sur sa joue et constata, satisfait, que Matt frissonnait à ce contact. Il rougissait même d'une manière plus qu'adorable.

Harry avait une idée très claire de la suite de la soirée en tête, et il n'aimait pas que ses projets soient mis à mal. Il décida donc d'y aller en douceur. Comme Matt ne répondait pas, il approcha son visage du sien et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser mais Matt fit le reste. Il captura goulument ses lèvres et fit glisser ses mains autour du cou d'Harry en se collant à lui dans un gémissement.

Harry le laissa faire un instant mais il détestait être dominé par des jeunots. (Avec colin, c'était une autre histoire…) Il reprit don rapidement le dessus et, glissant habilement ses mains sous le pull de Matt, il fit passer sa langue entre ses lèvres pour en caresser celles du blond. C'était un baiser sans sentiments, le fruit d'une simple attirance physique. Rien d'extraordinaire…

Quelques lignes de coke plus tard, leurs gestes s'étaient faits bien moins sages, leurs bouches étaient devenues bien plus gourmandes, et leurs joues rougies n'avaient plus rien d'un signe d'innocence…

Quelques lignes de coke plus tard, Matt avait complètement décollé.

Quelques lignes de coke plus tard, Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

-oOo-

Haha ! Les dépravés ! Hé bien, voilà, le prochain chapitre sera selon le point de vue exclusif de Draco donc ce sera bien plus sérieux que celui-ci… N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si vous avez des réclamations, une déclaration d'amour, d'autres réclamations ou des bêtises à dire/faire. Et j'essaierai de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre mais comme je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure j'aurai accès à internet demain, je ne vous promets rien xD


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, ce sera le point de vue de mon Draco d'amouuuur lol Le pauvre, ce qu'il vit est… atroce. :-D Mais bon, je vous laisse la joie de le découvrir par vous-même :-p Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : enchaîné**

Draco entra dans le hall de la grande demeure des Malfoy tandis que Dobby refermait la porte derrière lui. Il ôta sa veste et la tendit au majordome d'un geste distrait, ainsi que son sac de cours. L'homme aux cheveux gris lui prit délicatement la veste et le sac des mains avant de se diriger vers le porte-manteau.

Sa mère le rejoignit, un verre de brandy à la main, et lui sourit faiblement. Elle semblait vouloir lui parler mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Lucius Malfoy fit son apparition à la porte de son bureau. Il était visiblement impatient et pas d'une excellente humeur.

« Draco, dans mon bureau. J'ai à te parler, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Draco ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu de voir son père dans cet état. Depuis trois ans déjà, il faisait tout pour suivre gentiment le chemin que son père lui traçait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère.

Le jeune homme blond réprima un soupir. Il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de sa mère et la gratifia d'une légère pression accompagnée d'un sourire tendre avant de suivre son père dans le bureau.

« Ferme la porte et assied-toi, » ordonna Lucius.

Draco ne se fit pas prier mais décida de rester debout malgré tout. Son paternel s'assit et posa ses coudes sur la table pour appuyer son menton sur ses mains liées. Il attendait que Draco se soit assis pour parler… L'héritier Malfoy détestait son père plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète. Il l'avait persuadé que sans le nom et la fortune des Malfoy, il ne serrait plus rien. Draco voulait faire la chimie ; son père lui avait dit qu'il ferait le droit. Draco voulait se marier avec quelqu'un qu'il aimerait sincèrement ; son père lui avait trouvé quelqu'un. Il voulait être libre politiquement ; Lucius Malfoy avait juré fidélité en son nom auprès de ce Tom Riddle.

Son père savait appuyer où ça faisait mal, il savait manipuler à sa guise, obtenir ce qu'il désirait de n'importe qui, même de son fils. Et il ferait entrer Draco dans le moule coûte que coûte. Il lui ôterait toute velléité de liberté, tout rêve et tout désire, pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'un bon petit Malfoy soumis.

Alors Draco s'assit sans un mot, fixant le regard gris acier dont il avait hérité de son paternel. Un regard froid et calculateur.

« Draco, tu sais que la réception d'aujourd'hui est très importante, comme toi comme pour moi. »

Draco se contenta de répondre en opinant du chef. Il savait…

« Pour les Greengrass aussi, c'est une excellente opportunité qui se présente à eux. Ils gagnent un avenir assuré à leur fille, et nous, nous rentrons dans les petits papiers de Riddle. Tout le monde y trouve son compte. J'espère donc que tu ne feras pas scandale et que tu verras ces fiançailles d'un aussi bon œil que moi. »

Draco grimaça. Faire scandale… Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ne fut-ce qu'osé y penser.

« Rassurez-vous, père. J'ai compris à quel point la situation serait avantageuse aux Malfoy, » répondit-il à contrecœur. L'héritière Greengrass était jolie, certes, mais elle n'avait pas grand-chose dans la tête. Et de toute façon, Draco n'aimait pas les filles. Ce mariage était voué à l'échec. Il aurait un héritier et se contenterait de cela. Sa femme serait terriblement frustrée, tomberait dans la dépression et peut-être même l'alcoolisme, elle aurait un amant et lui aussi très certainement. Mais tant qu'aux yeux du monde, ils faisaient bonne figure, c'était tout ce qu'attendait Lucius. Lui qui avait rêvé que son mariage ne ressemble pas à celui de ses parents, à présent il ne pouvait plus aspirer à rien d'autre.

« Bien, je suis content de voir que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux, » lui dit son père avec un sourire satisfait, à vous glacer le sang. « A présent, va te préparer. Les invités ne devraient plus tarder. »

Draco ne se fit pas prier et se leva en tentant de masquer sa précipitation. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'escalier de marbre blanc. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé dans sa chambre qu'il se permit de souffler.

Il s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux et expirant bruyamment. Il n'avait aucune envie de se marier, de gâcher sa vie et celle d'une jeune fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Lui, il voulait étudier la chimie, vivre avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait et être loin de la scène politique et des manipulations tordues des adultes. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse vivre un peu…

Serrant les poings, il reprit contenance. Rien ne servait de se lamenter sur son sort sans réagir. S'il voulait que ça change, ce serait à lui de tout mettre en œuvre pour. Il savait que sa mère était de son côté mais ne pouvait décemment pas la mêler à tout cela. Elle ne vivait déjà plus…

Il marcha jusqu'à son lit sur lequel se trouvait la tenue qu'il porterait ce soir. Son père était décidément beaucoup trop prévoyant. Il jeta un regard amer au costume trois pièces blanc qui tranchait sur les draps verts de son lit. La première chose à faire était de prendre une douche…

-oOo-

Draco fixait le buffet sans vraiment le voir depuis cinq minutes déjà. Il avait dû saluer tous les invités, debout et bien droit aux côtés de son père. Sa mère était allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prétextant un mal de tête particulièrement virulent. Il se sentait seul...

Une douce musique remplissait la pièce d'une atmosphère guindée, presque aseptisée qui l'avait toujours horriblement dérangé durant ces soirées mondaines où tout le monde s'échangeait des sourires hypocrites. Il regarda avec circonspection son verre de champagne et finit par lâcher un soupir avant de le vider d'une traite.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir une nouvelle coupe sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à adresser un sourire hypocrite à celui qui osait poser une main sur lui. Mais à la place, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant son ami à la peau chocolat.

« Blaise, content de te voir, » dit-il en lui tendant la main. Il l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras mais le regard de son père pesait sur lui. Blaise lui prit la main et la serra tout en souriant chaleureusement.

« Très classe, le costume, » lâcha-t-il sur un ton railleur.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et glissa ses mains dans les poches. « Je déteste le blanc mais c'est pas comme si je pouvais m'habiller comme j'en ai envie. »

Blaise rit franchement en prenant une coupe de champagne et le jaugea du regard en buvant une gorgée.

« Pauvre poussin, » répondit-il au blond en gardant son ton moqueur. « C'est encore papa qui t'habille ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se servit un verre de ponch. « J'en ai marre de toujours devoir m'écraser, » murmura-t-il.

Blaise se rapprocha de lui et l'observa attentivement terminer de remplir son verre et boire de longues gorgées. La seule chose que papa Malfoy supportait était la lubie de Draco de garder ses cheveux longs. Actuellement, ils étaient attachés en catogan, lui donnant l'air d'un de ces vieux poètes maudits.

« En plus, je plains cette Daphné qui va se retrouver mariée à un… » Blaise laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Un quoi ? » demanda une voix douce derrière eux, qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à la fameuse Daphné. Draco se retourna à contrecœur et se força à lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

« Bonsoir,… » commença-t-il mais elle le coupa.

« C'est bon, te force pas, » lui dit-elle. « Ni toi ni moi avons envie d'être ici alors essayons au moins d'être honnêtes pour que la soirée ne soit pas tout à fait perdue. »

Draco la remercia intérieurement et se permit de reprendre son expression morose qu'il avait abandonnée quelques instants plus tôt.

« Te relâche pas trop, gamin. Ton père te fixe toujours, » lui conseilla Blaise avec une tape dans le dos. « Bon, je vous laisse entre amoureux. J'ai une Pansy à retrouver, moi.»

Draco le regarda s'éloigner en vidant son verre de Ponch d'une traite. Daphné était toujours en face de lui et avait les bras croisés. Elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il s'autorisa à l'observer un instant. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon savant et très compliqué. Une seule mèche s'échappait et descendait sur son épaule le long de son cou. Elle portait une robe bleue d'une coupe très simple mais très habillée qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Certaines zones étaient agrémentées de paillettes. Elle portait aussi quelques bracelets et autres bijoux.

« Je déteste ce genre de mondanités, » lui confia-t-elle, l'air boudeur.

« Pareillement, » répondit-il en cherchant des yeux un serveur de champagne.

« Peut-être que personne n'aime ça ? » dit-elle, pensive. « Mais alors ce serait ridicule de s'infliger un tel ennui… Tu ne veux pas aller t'asseoir quelque part ? J'ai mal aux jambes. »

Elle n'attendit pas d'avoir obtenu une réponse de sa part et le prit par le bras pour l'emmener vers une des petites tables qui parsemaient la grande salle de bal. Draco jeta un coup d'œil impatient à sa montre. Il n'était que dix heures et son père ne ferait le petit discours que dans une heure au plus tôt. Il sentait bien que la soirée serait d'un ennui mortel.

-oOo-

« … Et j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle me sorte ça, tu vois. Parce que cette fille, c'est une vraie salope. En plus… Draco ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Le blond cligna des yeux et se trouva vers la jeune fille assise à côté de lui. Il avait bu au moins une dizaine de coupes de champagne et le regrettait quelque peu. Le champagne avait toujours cet effet de le plonger dans un état de torpeur qui le laissait totalement hagard.

« Mmh ? » fit-il, interrogateur, en posant son menton au creux de sa main, les coudes appuyés sur la table. Cette position n'était certes pas digne de son rang mais il n'en avait que faire. Le sang pulsait dans ses veines, il le sentait traverser son corps par vagues, et le monde semblait tourner autour de lui.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment.

« Au fait, il allait dire quoi, ton ami tout à l'heure quand je vous ai coupés ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. Elle avait bien remarqué que Draco n'était plus vraiment tout à fait en état de réfléchir correctement.

« Je suis gay, » lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir, le regard perdu dans le vague. « C'est pour ça que Blaise te plaint. »

« Oh, » fit-elle en se curant les ongles. « Je m'en doutais… »

Au moins, si elle le savait, cela leur éviterait quelques problèmes à l'avenir. Draco soupira une fois de plus. Il sentait qu'il était résigné à son triste sort, alors qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il oserait se liguer contre son père, se battre pour sa liberté et tout le toutim. Mais là, il se laissait mener par le bout du nez sans rien dire.

« Mesdames, messieurs, Bonsoir, » fit la voix de Lucius Malfoy dans le micro.

Draco ressortit instantanément de sa torpeur alors que son estomac se tordait violemment. Voilà, voilà le point de non retour. Briser des fiançailles dans le milieu était quasi impensable. Après cela, il serait enchaîné à vie avec cette Daphné qu'il n'aimait pas, ne connaissait pas, n'avait pas envie de connaître. C'était trop tard.

« C'est un plaisir pour mon fils et moi de vous accueillir ce soir. Comme vous le savez, c'est un jour quelque peu particulier… »

Draco se leva, accompagné de Daphné et tous deux s'avancèrent, le menton fièrement levé. La jeune femme accrocha son bras à celui de Draco qui la laissa faire, écoutant attentivement son père.

« Car c'est aujourd'hui que nous célébrons les fiançailles de mon fils avec Daphné Greengrass. »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis tandis que le couple se présentait à la foule. Draco sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule et évita de grimacer lorsqu'il la pressa. Par ce geste, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aurait au tournant au moindre faux pas.

Draco dut ensuite passer sa bague au doigt de Daphné qui sourit poliment et parvint même à rougir. Voyant les efforts qu'elle faisait, Draco se força à lui adresser un sourire tendre et fier à la fois. Dans la foule, il y eut quelques « oooh ! » admiratifs et même des applaudissements. C'était vrai que vus de loin, ils pouvaient presque passer pour deux amoureux.

Les joies de l'hypocrisie…

-oOo-

Draco avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il avait été forcé de danser avec Daphné, puis avec sa mère, de serrer quelques mains, adresser des sourires faux, rougir à quelques remarques de dames « charmantes », et ne pouvait toujours pas s'éclipser. Son père le fixait intensément. Il soupira et décida que les toilettes seraient un bon début.

Traversant le hall, il vit que Dobby était à la porte d'entrée, ouverte, et discutait visiblement avec quelqu'un. Curieux, il s'avança.

« Je suis désolé mais Monsieur Malfoy ne peut vous recevoir pour le moment, » expliquait le majordome de sa voix calme et posée.

« Sivouplé, j'dois voir Drayyyy… »

Draco releva un sourcil et parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la porte. Il s'arrêta net.

Un Harry débraillé et visiblement complètement jeté se tenait plus ou moins droit sur le pas de la porte et réclamait presque à grands cris de le voir.

« Dobby, » le majordome de se retourna, « laissez donc. Je vais le ramener chez lui. Pourrais-je vous demander de veiller à ce que mon père ne remarque pas mon absence ? »

Le Majordome acquiesça. « Bien, Monsieur. »

Draco le remercia et attrapa la clef de sa voiture qui traînait sur la commode à l'entrée.

« Drayyyy, » fit Harry en le voyant s'approcher. « Faut que j'te dise un truc… »

Le blond ne fit pas attention à ses élucubrations et le prit par le bras alors que la porte du manoir se refermait derrière eux dans un claquement sec.

« J'ai compris quiquchose, » continua Harry en se laissant guider.

« Ah, vraiment ? » demanda cyniquement Draco.

« Ouais… »

Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et enfourna Harry dans la Porsche. Il lui mit sa ceinture et referma la portière pour pouvoir aller se mettre au volant.

« Dray, t'es trop canon comme ça, » dit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Draco serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Pourquoi Harry devait-il être dans un état pareil pour daigner le regarder et lui faire ce genre de réflexions ? Le monde était trop injuste. Il démarra.

« En fait, Dray, j'ai compris que je pense que je t'aime, » lâcha Harry en gloussant. « C'est stip… Step…Stupide, hein. »

L'estomac de Draco fit un salto arrière et son cœur loupa un battement mais ses mâchoires contentèrent de se crisper et ses joues de prendre une légère teinte rosée. Pourquoi maintenant, ce soir alors qu'il venait de s'enchaîner à une gourde pour le reste de sa vie ?

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Harry, » murmura-t-il.

« Naon, c'est vraaaaaai, j'te jure. Si j'pouvais, j'me jetterais sur toi tout de suite, » lâcha le brun, l'air peiné que Draco ne le croie pas.

« Parce que pour toi, aimer quelqu'un se limite à le trouver canon et vouloir le sauter ? » répondit Draco d'une voix un peu trop calme. Il faisait tout pour éviter le regard d'Harry. Le voir dans cet état était loin de le réjouir. « Si c'est le cas, Harry, t'es complètement à côté de la plaque. »

Draco s'arrêta à un feu rouge et attendit qu'Harry dise encore quelque chose. Mais le brun semblait totalement ailleurs.

« Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Je déteste quand t'es dans cet état, parce que ça me rappelle à quel point j'étais minable il y a quatre ans. Et aussi parce que… » Il redémarra.

« Pasque quoi ? » demanda Harry en se retournant vers lui.

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il était certainement ridicule de lui dire ça maintenant, mais le champagne qu'il avait encore dans le sang n'était pas pour aider (nda : Attention, ne buvez pas avant de prendre la route, hein !).

« Parce que je t'aime… »

Il sentait le regard ahuri du brun peser sur lui. Il rajouta alors un « petit con » pour faire bonne figure, mais ses joues restaient cramoisies.

« Oh ? » fit Harry avant de sourire largement. « C'est cool. » (1)

« C'est cool, » répéta Draco, légèrement incrédule. Il venait très certainement de se ridiculiser et à moins qu'Harry n'ait tout oublié le lendemain, il ne se gênerait pas pour en parler à tout le monde et… Non, ne pas penser à ça. Harry aurait très certainement tout oublié demain.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence relatif brisé par les réguliers gloussements d'Harry et ses « ooooh ! » émerveillés quand ils passaient près d'enseignes lumineuses.

Draco se gara dans une petite rue pas loin de chez Harry et l'aida à sortir de sa voiture. Ensuite, ils durent marcher quelques dizaines de mètres dans le froid et le noir. Draco ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets au brun à côté de lui et devait le tenir fermement par le bras pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises.

« Drayyy ? » l'interpella Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte du numéro 12.

« Mh ? » fit Dray tandis qu'il cherchait la clef dans les poches d'Harry.

« Je peux t'embrasser, steuplé ? » fit le brun avant de glousser.

Draco soupira, faisant mine d'ignorer son cœur qui avait accéléré et la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait. Mais pas juste à cause de la perspective d'un baiser, non. Il venait d'imaginer bien plus qu'un baiser à l'instant. _Foutu champagne,_ jura-t-il intérieurement. Préférant ne pas répondre, il continua de chercher et finit par tomber sur un trousseau dans la poche arrière du jeans d'Harry. Il lui avait frôlé les… Chuuut, ordonna-t-il à son cerveau bien trop embrumé pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

« Alors ? » fit Harry en croisant les bras.

« Et tu fais quoi de Crivey ? » lâcha Draco, moqueur.

« M'en fous de Colin. S'toi qu'je veux, » fit Harry en attrapant son cou pour l'amener près de lui. Draco n'eut pas le temps de le repousser que leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Harry puait l'alcool et la fumée mais ses lèvres étaient honteusement douces et sa façon d'embrasser, quoique quelque peu brumeuse, était tellement agréable que Draco se sentit perdre pied un instant. Il prit Harry par la taille et le serra tout contre lui dans le but d'approfondir le baiser.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'Harry était toujours complètement défoncé et qu'il n'était très certainement pas maître de ses gestes. Alors il se dégagea de son étreinte. Immédiatement, il fut envahi par le froid qu'il avait jusqu'alors totalement ignoré. Il évita soigneusement le regard plein de reproches d'Harry et passa à côté de lui pour ouvrir la porte…

Derrière laquelle attendait Sirius.

-oOo-

(1) merci à **Eileen Ana** qui m'a donné envie de recaser le « c'est cool » quelque part :-p bravo à la revieweuse qui utilise le moins de lettres dans ses reviews (k) (Non, ce n'est pas ironique, c'est un vrai merci ! Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César…)

Voilà un nouveau chapitre bouclé! je dois avouer que c'est pas mon préféré… Oh, et avec tout ça, j'ai oublié d'écrire la suite de mon autre fic xD Bravo Atsuna !! Haha !

N'oubliez pas le bouton en bas à droite, c'est ma seule rémunération :-) Bisous ! (Sinon, j'accepte la carte visa aussi :-p)

PS: au fait, vous voulez une happy end? lol


	6. Chapter 6

Haha, je crois que j'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 4 xD désolée ! Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est atrocement… Triste. Je sens que cette fic va virer au drame, pour finir Oo Nooon, je veux pas xD sur ce, (Atsuna arrête de faire l'idiote), bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : déception et souvenirs**

Sirius faisait face à Draco et fixait Harry, livide. Il était vrai que découvrir que celui qu'il élevait comme un fils était un dépravé devait faire un choc. Mais l'homme reprit rapidement ses esprits et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de dégager le passage pour que Draco et Harry puissent pénétrer dans la demeure.

« Où est-ce qu'il était ? » demanda Sirius, soucieux en déposant ses clefs de voiture sur la commode. Il s'apprêtait à partir chercher Harry, peut-être.

Harry qui se trouvait toujours derrière Draco, même après que celui-ci ait fermé la porte, semblait plongé dans son univers. Il chantonnait une chanson de Placebo et avait entrepris de compter les cheveux du blond.

Draco expliqua alors au parrain de l'adolescent dépravé comment il l'avait trouvé à l'entrée de chez lui, en plein milieu d'une réception importante.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler plutôt que de venir jusqu'ici, » dit Sirius en empoignant Harry pour le mener à sa chambre. Il n'était pas en état d'être disputé.

Draco rougit en se disant qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. « J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de toute façon, » se justifia-t-il en suivant Sirius dans les escaliers. Visiblement, même Sirius ne savait pas où traînait son filleul.

Le silence les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Même lui avait arrêté de parler pour ne rien dire. Il se laissa guider docilement jusqu'à son lit et ne broncha même pas alors que Sirius et Draco se mettaient à deux pour lui ôter ses vêtements. Il semblait s'être endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Draco sourit en le voyant si innocent, le visage détendu, et adorable jusque dans sa façon de ronfler bruyamment la bouche ouverte. Même si le suçon qu'il avait dans le cou venait quelque peu gâcher cette image de pureté. Sirius lui fit silencieusement signe de quitter la pièce et Draco le suivit jusqu'à la porte.

« Dray, pars pas, » marmonna Harry d'une voix endormie.

Draco hésita, consultant Sirius du regard. « De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps sinon mon père risque de se demander où je traînais, » dit-il à Sirius avec un léger sourire gêné. A sa plus grande surprise, Sirius acquiesça.

« Encore merci d'être venu, » dit le parrain d'Harry. « Je crois que je vais aller me servir un remontant. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire entendu et Sirius redescendit les escaliers alors que Draco refermait doucement la porte avant de s'approcher du lit où était allongé l'adolescent. Il s'assit tout au bord, comme s'il avait peur de pénétrer sur un territoire interdit, mais une main douce et chaude vint se poser sur la sienne et les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent, recherchant le contact visuel.

« Reste avec moi, s'te-plaît, » chuchota Harry.

Draco passa affectueusement la main qu'il avait encore libre sur le front brûlant d'Harry. « T'inquiète pas, je vais pas m'envoler, » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Dray… » commença Harry en fermant les yeux, comme voulant chasser une douloureuse image de sa mémoire. « Dray, j'ai mal… »

Draco le fixa sans comprendre. Harry qui sautillait joyeusement un instant plus tôt, le fixait à présent de ses yeux verts emplis de larmes et de douleur. Il tira sur le bras de Draco, le forçant à s'approcher.

« J'ai mal là, » chuchota-t-il en prenant la main de Draco qu'il tenait toujours pour la poser sur son cœur. « T'en vas pas, sinon… sinon ce sera pire. »

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait le cœur coincé dans la gorge et ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'Harry se tapait un bad trip ?

« Je suis là, 'Ry. T'inquiète pas, je suis là, » murmura-t-il en prenant le brun dans ses bras. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front d'Harry et enserra sa taille de ses bras. Harry vint se blottir tout contre lui.

« J'ai pas envie… J'ai peur d'être seul, » lâcha l'adolescent en retenant un sanglot. « Je veux pas que, toi aussi, tu disparaisses. »

Harry éclata en sanglots et les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment le long de ses joues, mouillant le costume immaculé de Draco. Complètement figé, le blond ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry pleurer comme ça… Alors il se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Harry en le berçant tout doucement, serré tout contre lui. Il ne cessait de lui répéter des mots réconfortants, de lui assurer qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Et ça faisait mal, parce qu'il savait que c'était faux. L'année suivante serait synonyme de son départ. Il irait étudier le droit dans une université prestigieuse, puis il se marierait avec Daphné Greengrass et reprendrait l'affaire familiale. Il n'y avait aucune place pour Harry dans sa vie et son père le lui avait déjà souvent fait comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux et continua de répéter sans cesse la même litanie, sa voix devenant peu à peu rauque des sanglots qu'il retenait lui-même. La vie était injuste, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Mais il faillait parfois accepter son sort et mettre de côté ses rêves d'enfant.

Enfin, Harry se détendit et ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Sa respiration se fit plus calme et régulière et sa prise se relâcha sur Draco. Il s'était endormi.

Draco aurait dû le lâcher, le rallonger et repartir, affronter son destin. Il avait déjà trop traîné mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. De plus, le lendemain, Hary aurait tout oublié, de sa déclaration, de ses suppliques, de ses larmes et de celles de Draco. Tout serait effacé et il serait le seul à garder la douleur au fond de son cœur. La boule ne diminuait pas au fond de sa gorge.

Il huma une dernière fois la douce odeur d'Harry et le redéposa délicatement sous les draps. Sans un regard pour le bel endormi, il se remit debout et alla droit vers la porte de la petite chambre. Il avait froid brusquement, mais ne pouvait en accepter la cause. C'était trop tard pour les regrets. Seul resterait le goût amer de la déception.

La déception que la vie ne nous offrait pas toujours ce que l'on réclamait.

-oOo-

Draco referma la porte d'entrée et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle de réception. Son père sortit d'un couloir à l'opposé du grand hall et l'interpella.

« Draco, puis-je savoir où tu étais passé ? Personne ne t'a vu depuis près d'une heure, les invités sont sur le point de partir… »

Draco se retint d'écarquiller les yeux. Presque une heure ? Il était vraiment parti si longtemps ? Et avec toutes ses pensées agitées, il n'avait même pas trouvé d'excuses. Et dire qu'il avait demandé à Dobby de le couvrir…

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, » répondit-il avec désinvolture. Mais le regard assassin que lui adressa Lucius l'incita à faire tête basse. « Pardonnez-moi, père. Je tâcherai à l'avenir d'être moins distrait. »

« Bien. Tu sais que vivre dans les rêves n'est plus de ton âge, » répondit calmement Lucius.

Draco serra les mâchoires mais eut la sagesse de ne rien répondre. Il était trop fatigué pour cela. La seule chose à laquelle il aspirait à présent était la chaleur réconfortante de ses draps, s'il ne pouvait avoir celle des bras d'Harry.

Et son vœu fut exaucé une fois qu'il eut salué tous les invités, et plus particulièrement une fiancée mécontente, un Blaise profondément désolé pour lui et une Pansy totalement détachée de tout cela.

Fermant les yeux en espérant plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry… Et il fut incapable de dormir durant les deux heures qui suivirent.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il avait l'impression qu'un rhinocéros lui était passé dessus. En plus du mal de crâne habituel d'après soirée débauche, il avait mal partout. Le regard embrumé, il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour attraper ses lunettes et les glissa sur son nez. Sa vue s'améliora très vaguement.

Soupirant bruyamment, il se retourna dans son lit pour avoir à faire un minimum d'efforts, et balança ses pieds par-dessus le rebord. Au sol, il rencontra son blouson ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment il était rentré. _Bah_, il haussa les épaules, _peut-être qu'Olivier a été assez sympa pour me ramener._ Il attrapa son blouson et en sortit son portable.

Aucun nouveau message, pas d'appel en absence. Harry soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux comme pour chasser les millions d'aiguilles qui semblaient y avoir élu domicile.

La première chose à faire après avoir vérifié les messages était de prendre une douche. Ensuite, -il jeta un regard à son réveil- il serait très certainement l'heure de prendre le petit-déjeuner du samedi, c'est-à-dire le repas de 13h. Puis, il irait voir Colin, et ce serait une journée parfaite !

-oOo-

Harry farfouillait tranquillement dans le frigo lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter. Sa tête percuta une planche en plastique sur laquelle reposait un tuperware contenant des restes de la veille. Il remercia mentalement celui qui avait inventé les couvercles et se retourna en maugréant vers l'intrus qui le dérangeait dans sa recherche de nourriture.

Son parrain se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, et semblait quelque peu mécontent. Harry pencha la tête en se massant l'arrière du crâne et referma le frigo.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu daignes te lever ? » dit Sirius d'un ton anormalement calme.

« Ben ouais…On est samedi, non, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, les mains glissées dans les poches.

« Harry, où est-ce que tu étais hier soir ? » demanda Sirius en se rapprochant.

Il n'avait plus du tout l'air du gentil parrain qui venait sauver le pauvre enfant qu'il était de son oncle et sa tante. Non, là, il avait l'air en colère.

« Bah, dans ma chambre… Pourquoi ? » répondit Harry tout naturellement.

Il ne vit pas la main arriver et s'abattre sur lui dans un claquement sec, violent, net, irrévocable. Le tournant de quelque chose qui ne pouvait plus durer.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot ! Je t'ai vu monter dans cette voiture et quand tu es revenu, tu étais loin d'être dans ton état normal ! J'en ai marre de tes mensonges, Harry ! Grandis un peu ! »

Sirius avait été trop loin, il le savait. Harry n'avait jamais été confronté à l'autorité de son parrain. Il avait la tête penchée, les cheveux retombant devant ses yeux, et ses poings étaient crispés.

« Crois-moi bien, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur mais je pense qu'il est temps de sévir. Tu passeras tes week-ends à la maison pour le mois à venir. » Cette fois, il avait parlé sur un ton un peu plus doux mais qui ne masquait pas sa profonde déception.

« Je… Tu n'as pas le droit ! » Harry finit-il par lâcher. Il releva les yeux en signe de défi et crois les bras. « Tu n'es pas mon père… »

Il quitta la cuisine sans un mot de plus et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte le plus fort qu'il put. Il en avait plus qu'assez que tout le monde lui dise ce qu'il devait faire !

--O--

Dans la cuisine, Sirius sursauta en entendant la porte claquer. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit. Que devait-il faire avec Harry ? Était-ce trop tard ?

_« Tu n'es pas mon père… »_

Des mots tranchants, véridiques et si blessants. Non, il n'était pas James Potter. Il avait vécu exilé pendant dix ans, n'avait pas eu d'enfants, ne savait pas comment si prendre, comment faire. Il avait promis à James, ce jour-là, qu'il s'occuperait du petit Harry s'il leur arrivait quelque chose à lui et à Lily.

Des agents spéciaux faisant partie de l'ordre du Phoenix. Les meilleurs qui furent. Morts dans l'explosion de leur voiture au moment où James mettait le contact. La vie avait décidé de priver un nouveau né de ses parents et Sirius ne pouvait s'en occuper lui-même puisqu'il était traqué par la police et la garde rapprochée de Riddle. Il avait dû fuir lâchement, rejoindre la France et disparaître. C'était durant cette période qu'il était devenu écrivain.

Jamais il n'aurait dû abandonner Harry à son triste sort. Il le savait à présent mais c'était trop tard. Et la vie n'avait pas épargné Harry par la suite, bien loin de là…

Sirius fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux pour se reprendre. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard, mais dans l'immédiat, mieux valait laisser Harry seul. Il ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter à nouveau.

--O--

Harry s'était appuyé contre le battant de bois et respirait bruyamment. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, abondantes. C'était la première fois que son parrain le giflait, la première fois qu'il le questionnait comme ça sur ses soirées, la première fois qu'il découvrait le pot aux roses.

Ca faisait tellement mal. Incrédule, il leva une main vers sa joue meurtrie et l'effleura comme si ce n'était pas la sienne. Une nouvelle fois, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il aimait vraiment Sirius mais n'avait jamais pu le considérer réellement comme un père ou tout simplement comme l'autorité parentale.

Il glissa lentement jusqu'au sol et ramena les genoux contre son torse en reniflant. Pourquoi rien ne se passait jamais comme il le voulait ? En plus, il avait tout oublié de la veille à partir du moment où il était rentré dans cette salle de bain avec Matt… Jusqu'où était-il allé cette fois ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry fut confronté au regret. Regret de ses paroles, de ses gestes, de son attitude envers son parrain… Regret de ce qu'il était devenu. Peut-être que _cela_ ne méritait pas les changements opérés en lui. Et si son parrain avait raison, s'il n'était pas mieux avant ?

Son portable sonna, le ramenant à la réalité. Il l'extirpa de la poche de son jeans et regarda le message qui s'affichait sans même regarder l'expéditeur.

_Harry, on ne pourra pas se voir aujourd'hui. J'ai réfléchi et il semble plus judicieux d'en rester là. Je te remercierais de ne plus rien tenter que tu puisses regretter à l'avenir._

Colin… Colin aussi l'abandonnait. Comme Draco quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'ils s'étaient violemment disputés, comme ses parents. Allait-il se retrouver totalement seul, un jour ? Il ferma les yeux et ne chercha pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

- Flash-back, 1er janvier de l'année précédente -

C'était une journée glaciale d'hiver. La neige tombait abondamment, tourbillonnant dans le ciel gris recouvert d'épais nuages qui empêchaient le passage des rayons du soleil. Harry s'était levé tôt ce matin-là, et s'était préparé en quatrième vitesse. Ensuite, il était descendu dans le salon, avait allumé un feu dans la cheminé, puis avait rejoint la cuisine pour préparer un petit-déjeuner.

Il avait l'estomac tout retourné d'angoisse… Sirius lui avait promis que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Pourtant…Pourtant aujourd'hui, Remus s'en allait.

Harry mettait la table pour une raison qu'il ignorait. De toute façon, bientôt Remus ne serait plus là, alors pourquoi s'acharner comme ça ? Pour faire comme si c'était un jour comme les autres.

Il versait le café dans les tasses lorsque l'homme aux cheveux déjà grisonnants fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, valise à la main.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit-il de cette voix douce de ceux qui ont peur de déranger.

« 'Jour, » répondit Harry d'une voix morne tout en continuant sa tâche.

Remus posa sa valise au sol près de l'entrée et vint s'asseoir à table, bientôt rejoint par Sirius qui semblait ne plus avoir dormi depuis trois jours au moins. Il avait les traits fatigués, les yeux tristes, et le sourire qu'il adressa à Harry ressemblait plutôt à une grimace de douleur.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'Harry servait les œufs au bacon, (A force de les faire pour son cousin, il était devenu un vrai champion) et tous trois mangèrent dans le silence complet.

« Pourquoi tu pars ? » Harry finit-il par marmonner. Il avait à peine touché à son assiette, trop occupé à fixer Remus.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry. C'est pour le travail, » répondit patiemment Remus en posant ses couverts sur son assiette. Lui non plus, n'avait pas beaucoup mangé.

« Mais tu n'en as pas envie, » s'exclama Harry, « alors pourquoi ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard désolé. A aucun moment ils ne s'étaient douté que cela causerait un tel choc à Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » murmura Remus en passant une main dans sa chevelure grisonnante.

Harry baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas, n'avait pas envie de faire semblant. Lui, il voulait que Remus reste, que Sirius soit souriant et qu'ils continuent à vivre comme ça. Peu importe ce qu'on disait de ses tuteurs à l'école, lui il les aimait tels quels. Mais l'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient plus rien, et cela, même lui, il l'avait compris. Alors pourquoi, bon sang ?

« Allons-y, » dit Sirius après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ils prirent tous les trois la voiture jusqu'à la gare et accompagnèrent Remus au quai numéro 9, dans le silence complet. La tension était palpable.

Les deux hommes s'accordèrent une dernière accolade amicale, pleine d'émotions. Harry détourna le regard, ses yeux emplis de larmes. Encore quelqu'un qui l'abandonnait. Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille et Harry se tourna vers lui. L'homme tentait faiblement de lui faire un sourire mais ses yeux étaient brillants et ne mentaient pas.

« Fais attention à toi, bonhomme. Quand je reviens, tu auras intérêt à être en pleine forme. »

Harry fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Le train arrivait et il ne leur restait que très peu de temps. Il se blottit dans les bras de Remus et retint un sanglot.

Ce qui suivit se passa très vite. Quelques secondes à peine. Juste le temps de bouleverser une vie.

Un point rouge lumineux dans le dos. Un coup de feu silencieux. Un corps qui s'effondre. Un sourire las. Un adieu déchirant. Des cris. Des larmes. Le noir…

- Fin du flash-back -

Harry rouvrit les yeux brusquement, haletant, son cœur battant la chamade. Jamais il n'oublierait la douleur… Il ne voulait plus aimer, il ne voulait plus souffrir, ne plus rien ressentir. Ca faisait trop mal.

-oOo-

« Mais pourquoiiii ? » allez-vous crier. Et vous avez raison. Je répondrai « Je n'en sais rien, ça collait. »

Je sais, de nouveau Draco à l'air vraiment soumis. Je dois avouer que j'ai rajouté par la suite son passé de dépravé donc je ne saurais expliquer ce revirement de caractère et je m'en excuse T.T J'ai honte ! Mais je trouverai ! Et de toute façon, il restera pas longtemps comme ça :-p

Le prochain chapitre traînera un peu plus à arriver parce que je pars avec une amie pendant quatre jours. Pas de Pc, pas internet. Et la nature partouuuut, au secouuuurs !! hum… voilà.

N'oubliez pas le bouton en bas à gauche :-p


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde! Hé oui, je me suis peut-être un peu fait attendre avec ce chapitre. J'en suis navrée xD Mais bon, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire avant aujourd'hui Oo j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, haha! Bref, bonne lecture! Et merci pour vos reviews

**Chapitre 7 : Malaise**

Le samedi matin était calme dans le manoir Malfoy, comme tous les matins, d'ailleurs. Lucius aimait que sa maison soit silencieuse, quel que soit le jour, et cela depuis toujours. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que son fils était autorisé à faire la grasse matinée. _"L'avenir est à celui qui se lève tôt," _ne cessait-il de répéter à Draco.

Et comme tous les matins depuis aussi longtemps que Draco s'en souvienne, Lucius avait envoyé Dobby, le majordome, réveiller son fils. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte et attendit d'avoir une réponse, immobile dans le grand couloir.

De l'autre côté du battant de bois, Draco se retourna dans son lit, remontant la couverture par dessus sa tête pour se protéger de cette nuisance sonore qui l'empêchait de rêver. De nouveaux coups furent donnés et il fut bien obligé de ressortir la tête de sous sa couverture.

"Monsieur, votre père m'envoit vous réveiller," annonça le majordome qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Draco bougonna et lâcha un profond soupir exaspéré alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Huit heures tapantes. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de cinq heures.

"Allez lui dire que je suis levé," Draco finit-il par dire d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

"Bien, Monsieur," répondit le majordome.

Draco tendit l'oreille pour écouter Dobby s'éloigner dans le couloir, ses pas claquant avec régularité sur le parquet ciré. Il referma les yeux et se concentra pour essayer de rattraper les lambeaux de son rêve qui s'étiraient encore paresseusement dans son esprit. Mais il dût bien rapidement s'avouer vaincu : les rêves avaient ce côté éphémère et volatile, plus on tentait de les attraper, plus ils disparaissaient dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

Draco s'étira de tout son long et bâilla longuement avant de se mettre debout. Il marcha jusqu'à son armoire d'un pas incertain, et en sortit quelques vêtements. Son regard tomba sur le reflet que lui renvoyait la grande glace fixée à la porte de gauche.

Grand, mince, la peau pâle, des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris. Il semblait presque malade tant sa peau était blanche et presque translucide, laissant voir ses veines.

Il y a bien longtemps, l'on disait que la peau pâle était signe de noblesse, car seuls ceux qui possédaient suffisemment d'argent pour vivre n'avaient pas besoin de s'exposer au soleil. Le teint hâlé était, dès lors, signe que l'on appartenait à une classe inférieure.

Harry avait le teint mat, la peau d'une très jolie couleur miel.

Draco adressa un sourire désabusé à son reflet. Harry n'était pas pour lui, il ne le serait jamais. Ne vallait-il mieux pas s'éloigner de lui avant de trop soufrir de son départ?

Le blond claqua la porte de son armoire et chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Ensuite, il pourrait aller se balader en ville avec Blaise et Pansy, histoire de se changer les idées.

-oOo-

Le déjeuner chez les Malfoy était le moment de la journée que Draco détestait le plus. son père n'adressait jamais un regard, ni à sa femme, ni à son fils. Souvent même, il était pendu à son téléphone pour organiser des rendez-vous avec de riches clients étrangers. Et s'il n'avait pas son portable, c'était soit un journal du cours de la bourse, soit un dossier urgent qui occupait la place à ses côtés, accaparant toute son attention.

Manger était d'un ennui mortel. Narcissa n'osait parler librement à son fils en présence de Lucius, ce qui rendait le moment encore plus tendu. Et Draco, lui, ne rêvait que d'une chose : quitter la table et trouver un moyen d'éviter le dîner du soir-même, qui était souvent encore plus ennuyeux.

Ce samedi midi n'avait pas fait exception, jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne prenne son café. A ce moment, il posa son journal et jeta un regard à son fils avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

"Ta soeur s'est encore invitée pour ce soir," lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

Bellatrix Lestrange - Black de son nom de jeune fille - était la soeur de Narcissa Malfoy. C'était une femme de caractère, qui savait ce qu'elle désirait dans la vie, et tenait tête à Lucius. Il ne l'aimait pas et le lui faisait bien sentir, mais cette hostilité était plus que partagée.

Lucius disait toujours que Bellatrix montait sa soeur contre son mari pour la manipuler et obtenir l'argent des Malfoy. Ridicule si l'on tenait compte de la fortune que possédait Bellatrix et du métier qu'elle exerçait.

D'autre part, Bellatrix accusait Lucius - à raison selon Draco - d'anéantir toute volonté chez sa femme, de la soumettre et l'empêcher de vivre. Elle le disait responsable de la dépression de sa soeur et de son amour inconsidéré pour l'alcool. Lucius niait tout en bloc, bien entendu. _"Un Malfoy a toujours raison"_. Encore un de ses préceptes.

"Oui," répondit finalement Narcissa. "C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de nous rendre visite puisqu'elle était de passage à Londres."

"T'ai-je donné l'autorisation de l'inviter?" la questionna Lucius en saisissant la cuillère qui accompagnait sa tasse de café.

Narcissa baissa la tête, le rouge aux joues. Elle hocha négativement de la tête. Draco se sentait mal de la voir baisser l'échine de cette manière. Il se souvenait encore de sa mère plus jeune, lorsqu'elle dressait fièrement le menton aux réprimandes de son père et tentait vainement de lui tenir tête. Toute volonté semblait l'avoir quittée à présent.

Et Draco n'était pas seulement désolé pour elle mais aussi pour lui-même, parce qu'elle était sa seule alliée face à son père, le dernier rempart qui le protégeait de son avenir tant honi.

"Père," intervint Draco, "ne devait-elle de toute manière pas venir pour signer quelques papiers?"

Sa mère lui lança un regard de gratitude avant de replonger vers sa tasse de café dans laquelle elle ajouta une bonne rasade de cognac. Son père le fixa un instant, totalement inexpressif, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Il récupéra son journal, signifiant par là que la discussion était close.

-oOo-

Le ciel s'était quelque peu couvert depuis le matin-même et un vent froid s'engouffrait dans les rues étroites de Londres. Draco frissona dans sa veste et ressera son écharpe autour de son cou.

Pansy avait accepté de le rejoindre en ville pour se balader mais Blaise avait dû décliner son offre. "Pas envie d'en parler," était la seule explication qu'il avait accepté de donner.

Il jeta un énième coup d'oeil à sa montre et soupira. Pansy avait la fâcheuse tendance à être toujours en retard. Et bien que Draco le sache, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'arriver quelques minutes à l'avance à leur point de rendez-vous, ce qui ne faisait qu'allonger encore son temps d'attente.

Le parc. Elle voulait se promener dans le parc parce que, disait-elle, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus eu l'occasion. Draco avait eu beau lui dire qu'il faisait bien trop froid pour ça, elle n'en avait pas démordu. Quelques fois, elle semblait légèrement loufoque, originale, mais c'était quelque chose que Draco appréciait chez elle, au même titre que son respect pour les secrets des autres, ou sa façon bien à elle de vous remonter le moral.

Impatient, il saisit son téléphone pour l'appeler et la réprimander. Mais au lieu de cela, il remarqua qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Haussant un sourcil, il l'ouvrit et lut.

_Il faut que je te remercie pour hier. Sirius m'a dit que tu m'avais ramené. J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de regrettable..._

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il se rendait compte que les événements de la veille lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête. La voiture, la déclaration, le baiser sur le pas de la porte, les larmes, tout lui renvint en mémoire brusquement et il se sentit complètement submergé.

Une main douce se posa sur la sienne, qui tremblait légèrement, et un visage inquiet entra dans son champ de vision.

"Draco? Tout va bien?" demanda Pansy de sa voix chaleureuse.

Il acquiesça et lui adressa un sourire faible alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone portable. Finalement, une petite promenade lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Pansy lui rendit un regard signifiant "Je sais bien que ça ne va pas, mais rien ne t'oblige à m'en parler." Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas le presser de questions sur ce qui le tourmentait. Tout était encore trop brouillon dans sa tête pour que lui-même parvienne à savoir ce qui n'allait pas exactement. C'était très probablement l'association des récents événements.

Elle le prit par le bras et le mena en souriant vers la grande grille du parc (nda: j'ai failli mettre Regent's Park mais c'est trop... commun lol, alors ce parc n'aura pas de nom).

"Blaise ne viendra pas, je suppose?" demanda-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Il faisait froid et tête en l'air comme elle était, Pansy n'avait pas pensé à se couvrir pour faire face au temps capricieux de Londres.

"Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que ce n'est pas rien. Il n'a même pas voulu en parler."

Draco leva le visage vers les épais nuages gris qui s'ammoncelaient dans le ciel, annonçant l'arrivée proche de la pluie. Il se sentait inquiet. Pour lui-même, pour Harry, et pour Blaise aussi. Sans oublier Théo dont ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles. (Nda: au sujet de Théo, ne vous excitez pas, les explications arriveront dans le chapitre suivant, je crois.) Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Il le fera quand il sera prêt," lâcha Pansy très philosophiquement. Et cette phrase signifiait bien plus pour lui qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

"Mh," fut la réponse de Draco.

Une goutte de pluie atterrit sur le bout de son nez, bientôt suivie par une autre.

"J'ai oublié de prendre un parapluie," s'exclama Pansy avant de se tourner vers Draco avec un sourire malicieux. "J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas d'être mouillé."

Il leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules. "J'imagine que non," fit-il en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes dans un silence complice, ponctué de sourires et de quelques remarques anodines sur les passants. L'ambiance était toujours légère avec Pansy. Légère et apaisante.

Au détour d'un sentier, quelques notes de musique parvinrent à leurs oreilles. C'était le son d'une guitare qui provenait de derrière un buisson. Curieuse, Pansy s'avança en tirant Draco derrière elle, et le mena jusqu'à la source de la mélodie.

Harry était assis à même le sol, la guitare posée sur les genoux, et jouait, comme perdu dans un autre univers, les yeux mi-clos. Draco voulut tirer Pansy par la manche pour le laisser tranquile parce qu'il semblait quelque peu bouleversé. Mais son amie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle s'approcha encore et s'assit à côté d'Harry qui sursauta en remarquant sa présence.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Harry s'était senti mal, chez lui, auprès de son parrain. Il avait fini par s'excuser, honteux, et même si Sirius l'avait pardonné en souriant, la blessure était toujours là, chez tous les deux. Sirius lui avait alors dit que c'était Draco qui l'avait ramené chez lui, dans un sale état. Et Harry s'était empressé d'envoyer un message à Draco pour le remercier.

Un sms, c'était peut-être quelque peu lâche, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter le blond et ses réprimandes. Draco était toujours là pour lui, il lui venait en aide dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Mais il avait aussi pris l'habitude de toujours lui faire des remarques, et Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

Il avait donc fini par prendre sa guitare et partir en direction du parc pour jouer quelques accords au milieu de la nature. C'était ce qu'il faisait habituellement lorsque l'angoisse l'envahissait, ou tout simplement quand il n'avait pas le moral.

Et repenser à Remus l'avait plongé dans une tristesse incommensurable. Il ne parvenait pas encore à admettre qu'il était décédé. Remus faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix comme ses parents. Harry ne l'avait appris que plus tard, en tombant par hasard sur une lettre de l'Etat qui annonçait à son parrain et tuteur légal qu'Harry recevrait à ses dix-huit ans des dédommagements pour le décès de ses parents. Ils avaient également reçu, _post mortem_, une médaille pour service rendu à l'Etat britannique, à l'instar de Remus. Maigre consolation.

Mais tout cela était du passé. Un passé duquel Harry ne parvenait pas à se défaire. La douleur était trop vive, trop présente, même après tout ce temps.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par la magie de la musique. Ses doigts connaissaient la mélodie par coeur, il n'avait plus à réfléchir. Il était la musique et la musique devenait lui. Un mélange indistinct de couleurs, de sons, d'odeurs, de sensations, jetés pêle-mêle à travers ses doigts pour faire vibrer les cordes de son coeur.

Un sentiment de plénitude totale l'envahit un instant et il se sentit à des milliers de kilomètres de la réalité.

Mais l'on sait que plus haut on s'envole, plus la chute est douloureuse.

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et il sursauta, ses doigts dérapant sur les cordes de l'instrument.

Il cligna des yeux et observa, incrédule, la demoiselle qui venait de briser son moment de perfection. Sa tête lui disait quelque chose. Parkinson... Pansy Parkinson. Que faisait-elle là?

Une paire de chaussures noires, classiques, entra dans son champ de vision, et il releva les yeux vers son propriétaire.

"Dray..." constata-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le blond le fixait de ses yeux gris, remplis d'émotions qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Il devait être dans un état proche du sien pour que ses sourcils soient froncés de cette manière, sa mâchoire crispée et ses poings profondément enfoncés dans ses poches.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'assoir par terre, Pansy," dit-il de son ton traînant en total désaccord avec son regard.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" demanda Harry sur un ton hésitant.

Draco haussa les épaules, jetant un regard au ciel duquel de petites gouttes d'eau tombaient sans discontinuer. "On se baladait," répondit-il sur un ton rêveur qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Observant Draco le visage ainsi tourné vers le ciel, l'idée qu'il avait changé de manière drastique frappa Harry. Ou peut-être était-il juste devenu lui-même d'une façon inatendue, moins guindé, moins impassible.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité, traversant le feuillage des quelques arbres qui les entouraient pour s'écraser au sol de plus en plus violemment. Cela réveilla Harry qui s'empressa de mettre sa guitare au sec. Ensuite, il se leva d'un bond, prêt à courir jusque chez lui pour s'abriter.

Mais, d'un certaine manière, le regard qu'il échangea avec Draco l'en dissuada. Il resta donc planté là, face au blond qui le regardait sans le voir, probablement perdu dans ses pensées, et à côté de Pansy dont le regard voyageait de l'un à l'autre.

Puis, elle adressa un large sourire à Draco, comme si elle venait de comprendre un de ses secrets les mieux gardés.

"Je m'en vais," lâcha-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner en chantonnant. Son expression trahissait son incrédulité face à la réaction de son amie. Il se retourna vers Harry qui était toujours planté là et se balançait imperceptiblement d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie comme ça?" demanda-t-il à Draco.

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

De grosses gouttes de pluies venaient s'écraser au sol et sur les feuilles des arbres en provoquant un boucan de tous les diables. Le monde autour d'eux se fit bientôt comme brumeux, les contours de ce qui les entourait devenant de plus en plus indistinct alors que la pluie tombait sans discontinuer.

"On devrait peut-être se mettre à l'abri?" proposa Harry en frissonnant sous les assauts du vent qui accompagnait le déluge. Sa veste n'était pas imperméable et l'eau s'infiltrait déjà sous ses vêtements pour atteindre sa peau.

Il observa le profil délicat de Draco, son nez fin, ses cheveux déjà trempés qui venaient envahir son front et ses joues. Il n'entendit même pas lorsque le jeune homme face à lui répondit à sa question. Peut-être était-ce à cause du vacarme provoqué par la pluie... Ou peut-être était-ce pour une raison plus poétique?

Draco était toujours là pour lui, il le soutenait en toute situation et lui donnait toujours ses conseils avisés. Il agissait souvent comme un frère avec Harry. Mais bientôt, tout cela serait terminé. Il partirait en France, Draco irait étudier le droit dans une grande université loin de Londres. Ils perdraient très certainement contact et Harry devrait faire face, seul, à ses problèmes.

Il n'avait étrangement jamais envisagé un avenir sans Draco pour l'aider. Une vague de nausée l'envahit et il se sentit blêmir sensiblement sous le coup de la réalisation. Il perdrait encore une personne à laquelle il tenait. Et cette fois, ce serait la faute de Sirius.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

"Harry? Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Draco, le souci marquant son front de quelques lignes horizontales.

Harry ignora sa question. Il attrapa Draco par le bras et le mena à travers les allées du parc, moitié courant, moitié marchant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution mais en attendant, il pourrait toujours profiter du temps qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble. Et puis il ne voulait pas rester en froid plus longtemps avec son ami. Le sentiment que quelque chose de nouveau allait se produir l'envahit alors qu'ils passaient les grilles du parc et rejoignaient la voiture de Draco garée un peu plus loin.

La vie offre parfois des trésors à côté desquels l'on peut passer sans même les voir. Harry ne voulait en rater aucun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux trempés et frissonnant assis dans la voiture de Draco.

"Je déteste la pluie," maugréa Draco en retirant sa veste et son écharpe qui ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité.

Harry l'imita bien vite, mais son pantalon ainsi que son pull étaient tout autant gorgés d'eau que sa veste et ses frissonnements ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux alors que leurs regards se fuyaient inconsciemment. La pluie martellait férocement le capot de la voiture et brouillait totalement la vue. Ils étaient comme sur une île déserte au milieu de la ville, coupés du reste du monde, tandis que les éléments se déchaînaient au dehors.

"Au fait, pour hier soir," commença Harry. Draco se tourna vers lui, intéressé par ce que son cadet avait à lui dire. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. J'espère que je n'ai rien fait que je puisse regretter..."

Draco lui répondit d'une voix à peine plus faible que le bruit de l'orage au dehors. "Non, rien que tu puisses regretter... Du moins, je l'espère." Il lui adressa un faible sourire dont Harry ne put comprendre toute la signification, puisqu'il avait tout oublié. Mais il sentait pourtant que c'était quelque chose d'important.

"Bon, je te ramène chez toi?" demanda Draco alors qu'il tournait la clef dans le contact.

"Je... D'accord."

Il lui semblait brusquement qu'il y avait tant de choses à dire et si peu de mots pour les exprimer. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu que Draco soit toujours là, comme il était à présent, mais en même temps, il croyait entendre une petite voix tout au fond de lui qui en réclamait plus. Que désirait-il réellement? _Ne pas partir, être avec Draco,_ pensa-t-il. _Tout ce que je veux, c'est être encore ici avec lui._

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et posa son front contre la vitre.

Son monde n'était fait que d'illusion et douleur.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Bon, ça avance un tout petit peu au niveau des sentiments d'Harry mais sinon, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Mais dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la visite de Bellatrix et puis autre chose dont je ne parlerai pas :-p

Désolée, j'ai pas réussi à intégrer mon explication au sujet de Draco. Il faudra que je mette un petit flash-back. ("Ah ça, Atsuna, quand on rajoute un truc qui n'était pas prévu dans le scénario, il faut assumer hein!")

Et je pense avoir un peu changé de style dans ce chapitre... :-s

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :-p


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, tout le monde! on approche des 70 reviews, je vous suis très reconnaissante :-) car c'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire encore et encore et encore :-p Par contre, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'auront lieu les grands changements. Mais l'on peut déjà voir les ombres du destin se profiler alors que le soleil de la jeunesse disparait à l'horizon.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8 : brise hivernale**

_"Draco... Je vais peut-être partir en France l'année prochaine avec Sirius."_

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui et ôta sa veste.

_"Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller..."_

Ses cheveux étaient trempés et retombaient devant son visage de manière plus que désagréable. Il dégagea son front d'un geste sec et précis. Dobby n'était pas dans les parages.

_"Dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, Harry."_

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'apprêtait à monter le grand escalier de marbre lorsqu'un éclat de rire feint s'échappa par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.

_"Alors mieux vaut peut-être ne pas savoir ce que l'on veut..."_

Sa tante devait probablement déjà être arrivée. Les règles de la bienséance voudraient qu'il aille la saluer dans l'immédiat mais il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Les paroles d'Harry quelques instants plus tôt lui trottaient en tête inlassablement.

_"Tu crois que se voiler la face est mieux?"_

Il s'approcha de la grande porte en chêne qui donnait sur le salon, le coeur lourd.

_"J'en sais rien, Dray. Mais en tout cas, c'est sûrement moins douloureux."_

Moins douloureux d'ignorer ce que l'on veut. Un rictus désabusé fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il poussait la grande porte sans entrain aucun.

_"La douleur fait partie de la vie. C'est ce qui fait que l'on se rend compte que l'on est vivant, non? Vivre une idylle de sa naissance à sa mort serait comme un long rêve insipide."_

La scène habituelle se présentait à lui : son père, l'air mécontent, installé dans son éternel fauteuil à haut dossier, sa mère assise dans le canapé avec un verre de scotch à la main et sa tante Bellatrix à côté d'elle qui souriait à en vômir à Lucius. Il referma la porte derrière lui, attirant l'attention des trois adultes. Peut-être aurait-il dû monter se sècher les cheveux au préalable?

_"Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis? Moi, je peux te jurer que la vie prend bien plus qu'elle ne donne. Et ça, c'est injuste."_

"Bonsoir, Draco. C'est un plaisir de te voir," s'exclama Bellatrix en se remettant sur ses pieds pour venir saluer son neveu.

_"Je sais, Harry. Je sais bien..."_

"Bonsoir, tante Bella," répondit-il alors qu'elle le prenait délicatement entre ses bras graciles.

"Tiens, tes cheveux sont trempés, mon chéri. Tu devrais les sècher avant de tomber malade." Sa tante employait toujours un ton maternel avec lui.

_"Tu le sais peut-être, mais est-ce que tu en es conscient? Après tout, tu obtiens tout ce dont tu as envie..."_

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Une petite pluie n'a jamais tué personne," lâcha Lucius en fixant son fils d'un air vénéneux.

_"Tu veux vraiment t'engager dans cette conversation-là avec moi, Harry?"_

Draco jeta un regard indifférent à son père. Rien ne servait de répondre à sa provocation. Il se laissa guider docilement par sa tante jusqu'au canapé où elle entama son interrogatoire habituel.

"Alors, que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine une fois que tu auras terminé l'école?" demanda-t-elle en lui mettant une coupe de champagne dans la main.

_"Oublions ça... Je vais descendre ici."_

Draco but une gorgée de champagne avant de répondre. "Père a eu la prévoyance de m'inscrire dans une fac de droit," répondit-il sans accorder le moindre regard au dit père.

"Ah, vraiment?" dit Bellatrix d'un ton absent. "J'aurais pourtant juré que tu désirais faire la chimie."

"Hé bien, comme tu le vois, ma chère Bellatrix, mon fils est revenu à la raison!" Lucius tentait tant bien que mal de couper court à cette conversation qui risquait sûrement à ses yeux de ruiner les efforts faits avec son fils pour le ramener sur le droit chemin.

"Lucius, si un jour tu te décidais à ouvrir les yeux, tu te rendrais compte que, bien que ton fils te ressemble presque trait pour trait physiquement, il ne nourit pas les mêmes ambitions que toi," lâcha Bellatrix sur un ton hargneux. Ensuite, elle vida son verre d'une traite et se tourna vers sa soeur qui semblait allarmée devant la dispute qui se profilait entre sa soeur et son mari.

"Bellatrix, tu n'as aucun droit de t'adresser à moi sur ce ton. dois-je te rappeler qu'ici, tu te trouves chez moi et que c'est de l'avenir de mon fils dont tu parles?" grinça Lucius entre ses dents, ses yeux plissés de colère.

"Justement, Lucius. Tu sembles oublier que c'est l'avenir de ton fils et non le tien qui se jouera en septembre prochain. Cesse donc te vouloir en faire une pâle copie de toi-même. Draco vaut bien mieux que toi!" lança Bellatrix. Elle était sur le point de se mettre debout, de même que Lucius, tous deux tendus sur leur siège, prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre.

Draco aurait dû se réjouir en entendant les mots de sa tante. Pourtant sa seule pensée fut qu'elle ne l'utilisait que comme prétexte pour sortir bec et ongles face à son père une fois de plus. Après tout, que cela changerait-il pour elle qu'il finisse avocat ou bien chimiste? Dans le premier cas, elle devrait faire tête basse devant Lucius et reconnaître l'efficacité de son éducation. Et dans le second cas, elle se rassurerait auprès de sa soeur en affirmant qu'elle avait participé à l'émancipation du fils de Narcissa.

Tout cela n'était que querelles d'adultes sans importance.

Et de toute manière, personne n'en avait que faire de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Un instant son regard se perdit dans le liquide clair et légèrement doré qui remplissait son verre, suivant distraitement les bulles qui quittaient la paroi l'une après l'autre en flottant jusqu'à la surface où elles disparassaient comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Il avait appris que c'étaient les impuretés incrustées dans les aspérités du verre qui produisaient les bulles. Ainsi, il était déconseillé de mettre les verres à champagne au lave vaisselle au risque de faire disparaître les aspérités et donc empêcher la formation de bulles. c'était les embuches de la vie qui nous faisaient grandir.

Le chemin qu'empruntait chacune d'elle, montant pour les amener à leur fin, lui rappela amèrement la condition humaine. L'on naissait de rien pour grandir, vieillir et finir dans un éclatement de bulle pour être oublié de tous. Le vin de la vie était bu jusqu'à la lie. Mais certaines personnes n'avaient jamais le temps de vider leur verre, la vie leur était ôté sans préambules, sans avertissement. Juste comme ça.

"Et toi, Draco, qu'en penses-tu?" demanda Bellatrix.

Draco cligna des yeux et tourna son regard vers sa tante qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. il ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait. Cela dit, l'atmosphère moins tendue attestait un changement de conversation pour arriver à un sujet moins propice aux disputes.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers sa soeur en disant "ton fils est un rêveur. Je crains que cela ne plaise à ton stupide mari."

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant comment elle osait traiter son père de stupide en sa présence. Mais bien rapidement, devant l'absence de réaction de Lucius, il réalisa que celui-ci avait quitté la pièce, son fauteuil austère à présent vide.

"Bella, je crois que tu es allée un peu loin cette fois," dit Narcissa d'une voix déjà légèrement pateuse à cause de l'alcool. Elle posa son verre sur la table basse et voulut saisir la bouteille de cognac mais Draco fut plus rapide qu'elle et se pressa d'aller mettre le liquide dévastateur à l'abri du regard de sa mère sous l'oeil soulagé de Bellatrix.

"Mais enfin, Cissa, quand te rendras-tu compte qu'il te pourrit la vie, pour dire les choses telles qu'elle sont? regarde-toi, ma belle. Tu as l'air complètement dévasté."

Bellatrix se rapprocha de sa soeur et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme si elle allait se briser.

Draco qui observait la scène de loin, jugea que le moment était venu pour lui de s'éclipser. Toutes les deux semblaient avoir besoin d'une conversation. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Bellatrix parviendrait à faire changer les choses.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Lundi matin, certainement le jour le plus détesté de la semaine. Harry dormait à poings fermés, roulé en boule sous ses couvertures. Il avait nettoyé le jardin avec son parrain la veille, comme ils le faisaient quand il était plus jeune, et grâce à ça, il avait dormi comme un loire.

Les rideaux pendus devant sa fenêtre s'écartèrent brusquement, faisant entrer la pâle lumière d'un matin de janvier. Harry lâcha un grognement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit. Mais le perturbateur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Sa couverture lui fut arrachée sans pitié aucune.

"Harry, réveille-toi ou tu vas encore être en retard!"

C'était Sirius qui venait le réveiller, comme d'habitude. Harry oubliait systématiquement de mettre son réveil le dimanche soir et ce, depuis aussi longtemps que Sirius s'en souvienne. D'ailleurs, les premières fois qu'Harry avait dormi chez son parrain, il avait été en retard presque tous les matins.

"Veux paaaas," dit Harry de sa voix pâteuse. Il détestait le matin, surtout si c'était pour aller s'enfermer dans une salle de classe.

Le lit s'affaissa légèrement et il supposa que Sirius venait de s'asseoir à côté mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Les bras sur le visage, il se cachait vaguement de la lueur du matin, et s'était recroquevillé pour se soustraire au froid ambiant. Un coup de vent lui annonça même que Sirius avait été jusqu'à ouvrir la fenêtre.

"Allez, mon grand. C'est fini, t'es enfantillages!" dit Sirius sur un ton moqueur.

Harry ne répondit rien mais le regretta ensuite amèrement, lorsque deux mains vinrent lui chatouiller les flancs de manière très désagréable. Il se mit à se tortiller sur son matelas, son rire emplissant la pièce comme un raz-de-marée.

Les chatouilles étaient l'ultime solution pour le faire sortir de son lit. Et il ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier.

"Arrêêêête," s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en pllus courte et que ses rires s'estompaient.

Sirius obtempéra et le libéra de sa torture. Soulagé, Harry était étalé de tout son long sur son matelas et reprenait peu à peu sa respiration. Il tourna la tête vers son parrain après avoir essuyé ses larmes de rire, et fut ébloui par le sourire que lui adressa Sirius en cet instant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu sourire comme ça...

Sans trop réfléchir, il se redressa et prit Sirius dans ses bras.

"En manque d'affection, gamin?" demanda Sirius sur le ton de la moquerie.

Harry répondit par un "groumpf" endormi et calla sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme. Il avait juste envie de lui signifier son affection. Et quoi de mieux que des gestes pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent? D'autant que les mots peuvent parfois tromper...

Sirius fut bien plus touché qu'il n'osa le dire par ce geste. Il avait longtemps cru que son filleul s'était réellement mis à le détester depuis la mort de Remus. Tendrement, il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry et ferma les yeux en souriant.

-oOo-

Le lundi matin était probablement la pire journée de cours, car ils commençaient par le cours de chimie avec la chauve-souris. Mais si ce n'était que ça, Harry pourrait y survivre. Non, le malheur était que ce cours était suivi de celui de math, donné par le professeur Vector. C'était la matière préférée d'Hermione...

Harry glissa les mains dans ses poches en frissonnant alors qu'il passait la grille au moment exact où la première sonnerie retentissait. Il lui restait deux minutes pour rejoindre le laboratoire, ce qui n'aurait posé aucun problème en temps normal.

Mais il s'avéra que son regard se posa sur une silhouette connue à côté d'une qui l'était un peu moins. de nature curieuse, Harry se rapprocha. Il pourrait toujours prétexté avoir ressenti le désir de dire bonjour à Draco.

Le garçon à côté de Draco lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il portait un bonnet gris profondément enfoncé sur sa tête et semblait extrêmement fatigué, mais il n'y avait à présent plus aucun doute sur l'identité : c'était Théodore Nott. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de lui quand il était parti trois mois plus tôt. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était allé faire et les rumeurs les plus ridicules disaient qu'il était parti avec sa petite amie dont ses parents ne voulaient pas entendre parler.

Harry n'y croyait pas. Et la tête que faisait Théo en cet instant ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de malaise. Malgré tout, il s'approcha encore alors que les deux garçons semblaient peu enclins à rejoindre les cours.

Nott se retourna vers lui et tenta un faible sourire peu convainquant, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à les saluer. Draco qui était dos à lui, fit volte face et eut un drôle de réaction. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

"Hem... Salut." Il jeta un regard à Draco avant de se tourner vers Théo qui semblait bien moins dérangé par sa présence."Tout le monde se demandait où t'étais passé."

"Y a pas une rumeur qui dit que j'étais à l'hôpital, par hasard?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé en trois mois.

"La plupart des rumeurs ne valent même pas la peine d'être entendues," répondit Harry alors que la deuxième sonnerie retentissait.

"Tu n'avais pas cours avec le professeur Rogue?" demanda Draco dans un froncement de sourcils concerné.

"Moui," répondit-il sans quitter Théo des yeux. Il ne se demanda même pas comment Draco connaissait son horaire peut-être mieux que lui.

Il savait que Draco et Nott avaient été très proches à une époque, mais ne connaissait pas les détails de la relation qu'ils avaient eue. Amis? Amants? Il s'était souvent posé la question et il fallait avouer que la façon dont Théo agissait avec Draco était quelque peu équivoque.

Oui, il savait tout ça, pourtant en cet instant, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que Théo s'éloigne immédiatement de _son_ Draco...

Il y avait un problème dans la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais lequel?

Draco attendait visiblement qu'il s'en aille. Avait-il des choses personnelles à dire à Théo? Et si oui, à quel point l'étaient-elles?

Il s'ébroua mentalement et se décida à se mettre en route. Il aurait très certainement une retenue pour être arrivé avec dix minutes de retard au cours de Rogue, la chauve-souris.

"Bon, hé ben, bonne journée," lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant. "C'est sympa que tu sois revenu," se força-t-il à ajouter à Théo. Mais au fond de lui, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Qu'il crève le Théo, et qu'il ne s'approche pas de Draco.

Funeste pensée d'une morbide exactitude.

Harry se dirigea vers le laboratoire, les coeur rempli de menaces de mort. Il se sentait étrange, comme si la réalisation de quelque chose venait de le frapper de plein fouet, de manière tellement violente qu'il ne parvenait pas à en distinguer les contours. Mais il savait, une chose : le retour de Théo ne présageait rien de bon pour lui...

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

"Dray?"

"Mh?" répondit le blond en détournant le regard de la silhouette qui s'éloignait à pas précipités pour rejoindre le bâtiment.

"Je crois qu'il est jaloux..."

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et il se tourna vers son ami d'enfance. Le bonnet et l'absence de sourcils le transformaient considérablement, mais il restait Théo et aux yeux de Draco, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

"Tu sais que j'ai horreur de demander de l'aide, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour monter les escaliers," dit Théo avec une grimace. Il était du genre fier et ne supportait pas d'avoir à s'en remettre aux autres. Mais la maladie l'avait considérablement affaibli et il était bien forcé d'accepter sa faiblesse.

"T'inquiète pas, je serai là," le rassura Draco avec un sourire en coin.

"Il serait temps que tu penses un peu à toi, mon Dracounet d'amour, sinon tu vas te crever à vivre pour les autres, et ce serait malheureux."

Draco haussa les épaules. vivre pour les autres... Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon-là. D'autant plus que le mot "altruiste" n'entrait pas dans le vocabulaire de son père.

"On y va?" demanda-t-il à Théo en jetant un coup d'oeil à la grande horloge accorchée au mur de l'école. ils auraient au moins vingt minutes de retard mais une bonne excuse.

"Ouais," répondit Théo en se mettant à marcher. "Au fait, faut que je te dise un truc..." Il se tourna vers Draco, l'air grave.

"Je t'écoute," répondit Draco alors qu'il se mettait en marche lui aussi.

"Les médecins ne me donnent pas plus de trois semaines... Je voudrais passer au moins une semaine avec toi... Si ça t'ennuie pas."

Un vent froid vint jouer avec les pans de leurs manteaux, tirant un frisson à Draco. Trois semaines dans la vie d'un homme, ce n'était rien.

"Pourquoi une seule semaine?" demanda-t-il sans oser regarder Théo. Une boule s'était formée dans le fond de sa gorge.

"Parce que les deux suivantes, je les passerai très certainerment dans une chambre d'hôpital," répondit Théo sur un ton indifférent, comme s'il avait déjà accepté son funeste destin.

"Tout ce que tu voudras, Théo," répondit Draco, la tristesse perçant clairement dans sa voix.

Son ami d'enfance se tourna vers lui et lui accorda le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu, un sourire vrai, sincère, qui traduisait toute la joie et le soulagement qu'avaient provoqué la réponse affirmative de Draco.

Ils avaient encore une dernière semaine à passer ensemble, puis, tout serait terminé...

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

"Roooh, comme si Remus n'avait pas suffit?!" s'exclame la foule. Héhéhéééé... Dites-vous que ça sert la fiction, mwahahaha...

Alors, Draco et Théo : amis ou amants? Je vous dis franchement, j'arrête pas de changer d'idée alors votre avis m'aiderait beaucoup.

Dans le prochain chapitre : un petit aperçu des camarades de classe de Draco, un coup d'oeil dans un cours de chimie (j'hésite même à aller voir dans un de mes vieux livres, pour vous dire...), et la touche "finale" qui sera une surprise...

N'oubliez pas le bouton en bas à gauche!! (même pour dire "c cool" hein! :-p)


	9. interlude

Voici un chapitre spécial. Minikyra m'a fait remarquer qu'en effet, durant le week-end, l'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Ron et Hermione. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ce chapitre tout spécialement pour minkyra :-p Mais rassurez-vous, il sera directement suivi du chapitre neuf! Sur ce, bonne lecture

**Interlude**

_Vendredi soir_

La journée avait été plutôt longue et clôturée par une révélation assez inquiétante. Hermione espérait secrètement d'avoir compris de travers ce que lui avait dit Draco dans le café quelques instants plus tôt.

Pourtant, elle était observatrice, surtout lorsque cela concernait ses amis, et avait bien repéré quelque chose de bizarre avec le professeur Crivey. Enfin, de là à s'imaginer que son meilleur ami entretenait une relation avec lui, c'était peut-être un peu fort.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre et laissa s'échapper un profond soupir. Ce soir, elle allait au restaurant avec ses parents, comme souvent le vendredi soir. Elle sentait que la soirée serait d'un ennui mortel.

Cela dit, il lui restait encore du temps qu'elle pourrait consacrer à ses devoirs. Elle marcha jusqu'à son bureau et posa son sac au sol en s'asseyant. Ensuite elle retira ses chaussures à talon qui la faisaient un peu souffrir. Elles étaient toutes neuves et elle n'avait pas pensé à les user un peu avant de passer une journée complète avec. Ses pieds lui en voudraient encore pendant quelques jours.

Elle sortit son bloc de feuilles et ses livres de cours, pensant encore et toujours à sa conversation avec Draco. Elle ne remarqua donc pas directement le petit morceau de papier qui glissa de son bloc de feuilles pour atterrir sur ses genoux.

Baissant les yeux pour récupérer son plumier, elle remarqua le petit bout de papier plié soigneusement. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. C'était Ron qui le lui avait envoyé pendant le cours de français. Soigneusement, elle le déplia et relut l'écriture brouillon du rouquin.

_Tfuh, Harry a encore eu un A+. Etonnant, hein? Mais rassure-toi, t'es quand même la meilleure ;-)_

Elle rougit en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Draco juste après, alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe. _"Je me demande encore pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble"_ avait-il dit d'un ton badin.

Bon sang, quelle horreur! Elle rougit en s'imaginant main dans la main avec Ron. Ce garçon était tout bonnement répugnant quand il mangeait. Et puis il fallait toujours qu'il trouve un prétexte pour se disputer avec elle, et ça l'agaçait. Tout comme l'habitude qu'il avait de toujours vouloir enfreindre les règles avec Harry.

Cela dit, parfois il était gentil avec elle, et la remerciait toujours d'une adorable façon quand elle lui venait en aide. Et puis il avait un sourire lumineux qui vous réchauffait le coeur, et était probablement l'ami le plus fidèle qui existe sur cette terre.

Enfin, c'était sans compter sa faculté à ne pas voir ce qui se trouvait sous son nez, son manque clair de psychologie la plupart du temps, et sa lenteur à comprendre ce qu'on lui expliquait.

Sortir avec lui serait comme... Comme quoi, en fait? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas comme avec Harry.

Avec lui, elle était certaine que cela ne dépasserait jamais le stade de la profonde amitié, et pas seulement parce qu'il était gay. Harry était comme un frère pour elle et elle n'aurait jamais pu concevoir leur amitié autrement. Avec Ron par contre, elle ressentait toujours le besoin d'attirer son attention, de lui faire signe de sa présence. Mais de là à dire qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui, il y avait une sacré marge.

Elle passa une main dans sa tignasse qu'elle avait libérée en rentrant chez elle et chassa toutes ces pensées de sa tête pour se mettre au travail. Les garçons étaient le cadet de ses soucis, ils l'avaient toujours été, et rien ne justifiait que cela change brusquement. Le travail était tout ce qui importait.

--HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW--

Quand Ron quittait l'école, le chemin du retour était son seul moment de tranquilité. A l'école, il y avait les amis qui ne cessaient de parler de tous côtés, et à la maison, il y avait sa soeur et ses trois frères, dont deux plus que turbulents. Alors il levait le visage vers le ciel et profitait pleinement de cet instant de solitude.

Etre le petit dernier de la famille, ou en tout cas le dernier garçon, n'était pas une place facile à assumer. Ses deux plus grands frères travaillaient déjà et l'un des deux était sur le point de se marier. Le troisième avait été élu au conseil des élèves et était très, trop sérieux. Il ramenait toujours d'excellentes notes. Les jumeaux qui venaient ensuite passaient parfois pour des cancres et étaient extrêmement perturbateurs, ils avaient beaucoup d'imagination et Ron était persuadé qu'ils trouveraient leur voie sans avoir à obtenir un magnifique diplôme.

Lui, il ne se trouvait aucune qualité. Il n'avait hérité ni du courage de ses plus grands frères, ni de l'intelligence de Percy, ni de l'inventivité de fred et George. Il était moyen en tout et manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Même à côté d'Harry, il se sentait parfois minable. Au moins, son meilleur ami savait jouer de la guitare et était vraiment très doué en dessin.

Ron ferma les yeux et laissa le vent jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient échappé à son gel matinal. Il serait chez lui dans moins de cinq minutes et devrait subir les assauts de sa mère qui exigerait qu'il range sa chambre. Ensuite, il devrait lui sortir ses devoirs de la semaine et subirait ses remontrances. Puis il monterait dans sa chambre tout en haut de la maison et là, ses frères débarqueraient pour lui poser des questions stupides et l'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il les mette à la porte.

Peut-être qu'ensuite Ginny viendrait se réfugier chez lui pour échapper à l'Inquisition - sa mère. Et après, il y aurait le dîner. Avec un peu de chance, son père serait là, pour une fois. Travailler pour l'état était une très bonne chose, mais son père gagnait mal sa vie par rapport au travail qu'il abattait et surtout, ses heures suplémentaires n'étaient pas rémunérées.

Ron poussa la porte d'entrée du terrier et fut immédiatement assailli par sa mère.

"Ronnie-kins! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres? Il est presque 18h30!" s'écria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. "tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir, mon chéri!"

"Désolé, m'man," dit-il sans grande conviction. "J'peux prendre une douche avant que papa rentre?"

"Mais bien sûr Ronnie-kins," dit-elle en lui embrassant les deux joues.

"Ca va, ça va," murmura-t-il en se défaisant de son étreinte.

"Ton père sera là dans une demie heure," lui signala-t-elle avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'escalier menant aux étages. A peine avait-il monté deux marches que Fred sortit de sa chambre comme un diable de sa boîte.

"George, Ronnie-kins est rentré," cria-t-elle en direction de l'intérieur de sa chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il attrapa Ron par les épaules et l'accompagna dans sa montée des marches. "Alors, frerot... qu'est-ce que tu faisais après les cours aujourd'hui?"

"Tu étais avec la magnifique..." commença George qui débarquait à cet instant.

"La délicieuse..." continua Fred.

"La fantastique Hermione?" finirent-ils en coeur.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges écarlates, puis il se mit à bégayer. "Euh... Bah oui... Enfin, comme tous les vendredis, quoi... Draco aussi était là."

"Ah, Mister Glaçon," lâcha Fred, visiblement déçu.

"C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule?" s'exclama Ron en essayant de se défaire de la poigne des jumeaux.

"Oh, c'est les filles qui l'appellent comme ça," répondit George en relâchant l'épaule de son cadet alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte de la chambre sous les toits sur laquelle était accrochée une pancarte portant le nom de Ron.

Ron soupira et s'échappa de ses frères en claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. La solitude était une denrée de luxe chez les Weasley.

--HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW--

_Samedi, dans l'après-midi_

Hermione détestait faire du shopping avec sa mère. Elle voulait toujours lui acheter des choses totalement démodées qu'elle qualifiait de "magnifiques".

hermione soupira en posant son front contre la vitre de la voiture. Les filles normales de son âge faisaient les courses ensemble, sans leurs parents. Elles parcouraient des dizaines de magasins en critiquant les autres filles, les vêtements et les pubs qu'elles voyaient. Elles faisaient des commentaires sur les beaux garçons, et ce genre de choses.

Elle, Hermione Granger, fille de dentistes, était forcée de supporter sa mère et ses mauvais goûts pendant au moins quatre heures. Un vrai cauchemar. Elle soupira bruyament en appuyant sa joue sur sa main.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie?" demanda sa mère en se tournant vers elle.

"Rien," répondit Hermione, morose.

Sa mère n'insista pas, et Hermione en fut soulagée. Comment dire à vos parents qu'ils étaient dépassés, que l'on désirait juste être une adolescente comme les autres ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture se garait dans le parking du centre commercial. La mère d'Hermione éteignit le contact et se tourna vers sa fille.

"Tu es certaine que ça ne t'ennuie pas de m'accompagner? Tu sais, si tu as envie de rentrer, tu peux me le dire..."

Hermione se tourna vers sa mère et lui adressa un grand sourire qu'elle voulait naturel. "Non, ça va, je te jure, maman. C'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée."

Sa mère lui rendit son sourire et passa une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

"Tu grandis tellement vite, ma belle..." murmura-t-elle, mélancolique.

Hermione éloigna la main de sa mère en soufflant un "mamaaan" désaprobateur.

Après un léger fou rire, elles sortirent de la voiture et partirent à la conquète des magasins. Hermione avait un bon sentiment pour cette journée, finalement. Peut-être que sa mère n'avait pas particulièrement bon goût, mais c'était une mère aimante et attentionnée.

--HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW--

Ron s'ennuyait ferme. Le samedi était la pire journée de la semaine. En temps normal, il employait sa journée à faire ses devoirs, ou bien Harry venait passer l'après-midi chez lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait de nouvelles d'aucun de ses deux meilleurs amis et il se sentait d'humeur morose.

Après avoir rangé sa chambre, pris une longue douche, terminé vaguement ses devoirs et somnolé sur son lit, il tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Et l'après-midi était à peine entamée. Pourquoi Harry ne l'appelait-il pas?

Il alla à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand pour y passer la tête. Le ciet était légèrement couvert mais quelques parcelles de ciel bleu apparaissaient entre le gris profond des nuages. L'on pouvait même apercevoir de rares rayons de soleil timides venir chatouiller le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à Ron.

Le temps semblait sur le point de se gâter. La pluie ne tarderait pas à tomber et les nuages couvreraient entièrement le ciel. Il frissonna sous le coup d'une brise plus fraîche que les autres.

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il répondit par l'affirmative en refermant sa fenêtre et se retourna.

"Ton linge propre," dit simplement sa mère en posant une manne à linge remplie sur son lit.

"Merci, m'man," répondit-il.

"Harry ne viendra pas aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

"Je crois pas," répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Voilà, il avait de quoi s'occuper pour dix minutes. Sa mère redescendit les escaliers après avoir refermé la porte et il se mit à ranger son linge d'un air absent.

--HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW--

_Dimanche soir_

hermione était allongée sur son lit, attendant patiemment que le sommeil ne la gagne. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Harry de tout le week-end mais elle le savait de nature indépendante. Il n'était pas du genre à rester pendu au téléphone avec ses amis mais si l'on avait besoin de lui, alors il était prêt à écouter durant des heures.

Ron non plus n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle, il le lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt quand il l'avait appelée. Comme d'habitude, il avait pris comme excuse un devoir qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire, mais elle était certaine qu'il l'avait déjà terminé depuis longtemps avant de l'appeler.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ron était tellement maladroit avec elle parfois que ça en devenait attendrissant. Bien sûr, il l'avait chariée et ils s'étaient légèrement disputés. Mais elle avait fini par éclater de rire et il l'avait suivie. Puis ils avaient parlé quelques instants d'Harry, qui semblait ne pas aller très bien depuis quelques temps.

Elle se rappelait avec délectation de la façon dont il lui avait dit au revoir, très hésitant comme s'il ne voulait pas lâcher le téléphone. Peut-être Draco avait-il raison à leur sujet.

Mais une chose était sûre : elle ne ferait jamais le premier pas...

Elle se demandait ce que ça ferait de se faire embrasser par Ron... Elle ferma les yeux et rougit brusquement. Penser à ça avant de dormir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée.

Elle se retourna et se força à penser à autre chose, comme ses futures vacances en Espagne, par exemple.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas penser à lui, ses rêves furent remplis de rouquin maladroit et de baisers passionnés.

--HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW--

Ron fixait le plafond depuis une heure déjà. Le sommeil semblait le fuir comme la peste. A chaque fois qu'il se croyait sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se retournait, pensait à Hermione, et c'était foutu.

Soupirant bruyamment, il se tourna sur le côté et se mit en boule sous sa couette. Hermione était vraiment intelligente, elle avait du caractère et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Souvent, elle était douce et calme, mais lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, elle était réellement effrayante.

Il ferma les yeux en souriant et se remit sur le dos. S'il continuait comme ça, jamais il ne parviendrait à trouver le sommeil.

Il plaça ses mains sur son ventre et tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur ainsi que sa respiration. Les yeux fermés, il se sentit petit à petit glisser dans le sommeil...

Lorqu'un énorme bruit rententit dans la tuyauterie, faisant trembler toute sa chambre.

La chaudière venait encore de faire des siennes! Grommelant, il quitta la chaleur réconfortante de son lit et mit ses pieds dans ses pantouffles. Il attrapa son peignoir et quitta sa chambre pour aller à la cave où il pourrait remettre la chaudière en route.

Ron aimait beaucoup sa grande maison. C'était là qu'il était né et qu'il avait toujours vécu. Mais elle était vieille et craquait de partout... Et comme il était juste sous les toits, il écopait des bruits de pluie, des déraillements de la chaudière, des mugissements du vent, des chutes de tuiles et autres désagréments du genre.

Il arriva au bas des marches et frissonna en jetant un coup d'oeil au salon plongé dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais aimé le noir. C'était le sujet de moqueries préféré des jumeaux. Il se secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte de la cave. Ensuite, il s'empressa d'entrer dans le couloir et allumer la lumière.

Une fois la lampe allumée, il se sentit en bien meilleur état. Il s'empressa de descendre à la cave où il remit la chaudière en état, puis il se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre et plongea dans son lit où il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Ses rêves furent peuplés d'une jeune fille un peu sauvageonne qui l'embrassait avec fougue...

--HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW--

Voilà, rien que pour toi, Minikyra C'est très rapidement écrit et n'apporte rien à l'histoire, mais j'espère que tu auras quand même aimé :-p

Et le chapitre 9 arrive tout de suite après


	10. Chapter 9

Voici directement le chapitre neuf, comme promis! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9 : réalisation**

Draco et Théo marchaient à pas lents à travers les longs couloirs de Poudlard pour rejoindre leur cours d'Histoire. Comme le bâtiment était très ancien, des fenêtres fragiles avaient été ajoutées par la suite, mais ne protégeaient que vaguement du froid hivernal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur classe, il semblait que le cours n'avait toujours pas commencé, bien que la cloche ait retenti plus de quinze minutes plus tôt.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?" demanda Draco à Blaise en arrivant à hauteur de son banc, suivi de près par Théo que tout le monde ignorait royalement.

Blaise haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Crabbe et Goyle, les deux idiots du village, jouaient aux cartes avec McNair junior et Edwards, une fille qui était arrivée à Poudlard l'année précédente. Ils semblaient ne rien comprendre aux règles et n'arrêtaient pas de pester contre McNair qui devait forcément tricher pour gagner à tous les coups. Pansy était assise à côté de Blaise, plongée dans un magazine de fille, des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Les autres élèves, des gens à qui Draco n'accordait que peu d'importance, s'étaient rassemblés en petits groupes de deux ou trois pour discuter tranquillement, comme pendant la pause. Ils n'en avaient très certainement que faire de ce qui pouvait être arrivé à leur professeur, du moment qu'ils pouvaient bavasser à leur aise.

"Il y en a qui racontent que le professeur Binns serait mort d'une crise cardiaque cette nuit," lâcha Prewett, un garçon aux cheveux noirs sombres qui retombaient devant ses yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuage. Draco ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, d'autant qu'il était installé à la place que Théo prenait habituellement.

"Depuis quand t'écoutes ce que les gens racontent, Prewett?" demanda Blaise en se tournant sur sa chaise pour lui faire face.

Le sourire que leur adressa le jeune homme ne fut pas pour les rassurer. Il mit ses pieds sur son bureau et croisa les bras.

"Depuis que ces mêmes gens racontent que Mister Glaçon est gay," lâcha-t-il, une lueur d'autosatisfaction dans le regard.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers le petit groupe formé au fond de la classe et les voix diminuèrent pour entendre ce qui se passait.

Draco savait que Prewett parlait de lui ; il avait entendu quelques filles chuchotter ce genre de choses dans les couloirs. Mais de là à ce qu'il prète attention à ce genre de stupidités, même si elles étaient fondées, Prewett se révélait encore plus minable que ce qu'il pensait. Il n'hésita donc pas une seconde et laissa échapper un rire froid et clairement feint.

"Et pourquoi cette rumeur en particulier t'intéresse-t-elle?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du banc de Blaise.

Prewett s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'il démente avec véhémence, et proteste qu'il était on-ne-peut-plus hétéro. Il cligna des yeux une fois et tenta de récupérer son air satisfait qui avait quelque peu fondu sous le coup du rire du blond.

"Tu ne déments pas?" demanda Prewett avec méfiance.

"A quoi bon? Après tout, qui veut croit. Tant que je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité, le reste m'importe peu," rétorqua Draco. Fier de sa réponse, il croisa les bras et observa avec délectation l'expression de déception se peindre sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. "Au fait, tu es assis à la place de Théo," lança-t-il en désignant le banc du menton.

La main de Théo se posa sur son épaule pour l'inviter au silence. Chercher des noises à Prewett n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

"Nott? T'es pas encore crevé?" lâcha le brun avec un sourire mesquin.

"Non, pas encore... Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça : dans moins d'un mois, je boufferai les pissenlits par la racine."

Draco sentit la boule se faire un peu plus présente dans le fond de sa gorge. Comment Théo pouvait-il plaisanter avec ça? Cela dit, l'effet sur Prewett fut immédiat : son visage devint aussi blanc que du papier, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il devait prendre ça pour une blague de mauvais goût ou pour la réalité crue.

Il préféra la première solution.

"Très drôle. T'en as d'autres, des comme ça?"

Théo, souriant, lui répondit de son ton désinvolte. "Malheureusement non. On n'a qu'une vie donc on ne peut mourir qu'une fois."

"Prewett, laisse-lui sa place et écrase, tu veux?" intervint Blaise. Il était devenu aussi pâle que sa peau lui permettait et jetait de fréquents coups d'oeils à Théo comme si celui-ci risquait de s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.

Prewett se leva, la mâchoire crispée, et ramassa son sac à terre. "Voilà, la place de la princesse de Mister Glaçon est libérée..."

Théo se tourna vers Draco et lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice. "T'as vu ça, Dray? Je suis ta princesse. Si c'est pas mignon!"

Quelques rires légers retentirent à gauche à droite tandis que Prewett s'éloignait, visiblement vexé de n'avoir pas pu les mettre en rogne. Puis les conversations reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Théo alla s'asseoir à sa place en soupirant et laissa tomber son sac au sol.

Draco s'installa à côté de lui sans le quitter des yeux.

"Tu vas bien, Théo?" demanda Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

"Mh, c'est la grande forme," répondit le malade en passant une main lasse et tremblante sur son visage.

Subitement, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur un Rusard essouflé, les joues rouges. Le silence s'abattit brusquement sur la pièce tandis que le vieil homme jetait un regard mauvais sur les élèves. Il quitta le pas de la porte et s'avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur.

"Le professeur Binns ne vous donnera pas cours aujourd'hui, petits veinards. Allez tous en salle de permanence immédiatement ! Et ne traînez pas dans les couloirs, sinon je me ferai un plaisir de vous donner une retenue..."

Tous se levèrent d'un bond sans même écouter les élucubrations de Rusard qui proférait des menaces contre ces jeunes qui n'avaient aucun respect pour les adultes.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Harry rejoignit le laboratoire où le professeur Rogue leur donnait cours, en trotinnant. Il sentait déjà venir la punition ou la retenue. S'arrêtant devant la porte, il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la petite vitre opaque qui donnait sur la classe.

De là où il était, il pouvait à peine voir la silhouette sombre du professeur qui se tenait debout devant la classe entre les bancs du premier rang. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, se préparant mentalement à affronter les sarcasmes de son professeur.

Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte et attendit une réponse que la voix froide de Rogue ne tarda pas à lui donner, l'invitant à entrer. Il poussa donc la porte et baissa la tête avant d'entrer dans la classe.

"Monsieur Potter nous fait le plaisir de venir au cours aujourd'hui?" lança l'homme en s'approchant de lui. Harry ne répondit rien.

"Ecoutez, Potter, ma patience a des limites. Je vous demanderais donc, si votre cerveau atrophié est en mesure de le comprendre, de rejoindre immédiatement la salle de permanence. Vous me ferez tous les exercices de la page 45 de votre livre, que vous déposerez dans mon casier à la fin de l'heure. Croyez-moi, si cela se reproduit encore une fois, je ferai en sorte que vous le regrettiez amèrement."

Harry acquiesça docilement. En temps normal, il aurait tenu tête à son professeur de chimie, mais pour une fois il était réellement en tort. Il prit donc le papier que Rogue lui tendait et jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il lâcha un soupir imperceptible et quitta la classe pour rejoindre la salle de permanence.

Il eut la chance de ne pas croiser Rusard en chemin. Malgré le fait qu'il ait une bonne raison d'être dans les couloirs durant les heures de cours, la perspective de se retrouver face au vieil homme hargneux ne l'enchantait guère.

La salle de permanence se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, à côté de la Grande Salle, et à l'image de celle-ci, elle était occupée par quatre longues tables bordées de bancs. Quelques élèves y étaient en train de travailler sagement, ou de chuchoter avec leur voisin, sous l'oeil attentif de madame Pince, en charge de la surveillance.

Harry s'avança vers la vieille femme, qui s'occupait d'ailleurs aussi de la bibliothèque, ouverte durant les pauses et après les cours, et lui tendit le papier que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné. Elle le prit et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide.

"Le professeur Rogue... Vous êtes encore arrivé en retard, Monsieur Potter?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant par dessus le bord de ses lunettes.

"Oui," répondit-il sans honte en mettant ses mains en poche.

Madame Pince releva les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La bouche pincée, elle lui désigna la salle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui restait qu'à prendre place. Il ne se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir au milieu de la salle, sur la deuxième table en partant de la droite. C'était toujours la place qu'il prenait avec Ron et Hermione.

Avec un profond soupir, il sortit son livre de chimie et ouvrit son classeur d'où il prit une feuille perforée à carreaux. Les devoirs de Rogue n'étaient jamais très compliqués mais Harry n'y comprenait que rarement quelque chose. D'habitude, Hermione était là pour lui venir en aide...

Il sortit son plumier et, courageusement, lut le premier énoncé de la page 45.

"Calculez la masse molaire du dioxyde de carbone," disait le livre. Harry cligna des yeux. C'était quoi, déjà, la masse molaire? Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les dents qui portaient le même nom? Dioxyde de carbone... CO2. Peut-être avait-il besoin de son tableau de Mendeliev. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter.

"Alors, tu n'es pas en cours?"

Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco. Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds retombaient devant son visage dans une courbe délicate qui habillait son regard gris acier d'une façon envoûtante. Il avait ce petit sourire malicieux qui était tout spécialement réservé à ses amis. Et Harry le trouva terriblement beau. Son coeur loupa un battement et il se sentit rougir bêtement. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées pour son ami? Il s'ébroua mentalement et chercha quelque chose à rétorquer.

"Toi non plus, à ce que je vois," dit-il en se retournant vers son devoir de chimie.

La main de Draco vint se placer à côté de son livre et quelques cheveux glissèrent contre son oreille.

"Binns est absent, il semblerait. Oh, et à ce que je vois, le professeur Rogue a eu l'amabilité de te passer un de ses petits devoirs..."

"Groumpf" répondit Harry avec éloquence. Il avait un peu du mal à réfléchir en cet instant, les yeux rivés sur la main fine et délicate de Draco. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa peau était pâle, surtout à côté de la sienne.

"Besoin d'aide, peut-être?" lui demanda Draco en s'asseillant entre le brun et Blaise. Théo et Pansy s'étaient assis en face et discutaient à voix basse d'un sujet très certainement important.

"Ca va," murmura Harry en réponse, "je me débrouille..."

"Comme tu veux," répondit Draco en se retournant vers ses camarades de classe.

Harry dût fermer les yeux pour reprendre une respiration normale. C'était étrange... Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant. D'abord, il ne voulait pas partir pour pouvoir rester avec Draco. Ensuite, il ressentait une haine féroce pour ce Théo qui semblait bien trop proche de Draco à son goût. Et finalement, il était comme frappé par la beauté du blond.

Peut-être qu'il était... Tombé am... Non! Ridicule! Draco était un ami, son grand frère, celui qui jouait le rôle du protecteur, moralisateur, rabat-joie, pas un petit-ami potentiel.

sa main se crispa sur son stylo alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien écrit sur sa feuille.

"Harry, ça va?" lui demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés.

"Euh... Hem... Ca va," répondit Harry en gardant le regard obstinément tourné vers son livre de chimie.

"Hey, Harry," l'appela Théo. Le brun releva la tête timidement vers le garçon assis en face de lui. "T'as déjà vu ça?" demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers Draco.

"Théo, fais pas ça!" s'exclama Draco, alarmé. Mais c'était trop tard...

Théo appuya deux fois sur le bout du nez de Draco qui eut un geste pour le moins étrange et... Tellement adorable. Il se frotta le bout du nez du dos de la main puis la retourna pour terminer par le gratter du bout de l'index, le tout avec les yeux fermés et le nez froncé. Il devint brusquement rouge pivoine et adressa un regard meurtrier à Théo qui était écroulé de rire.

"Haha, je trouve ça trop chou. Pas toi, 'Ry?" demanda Théo en se frottant les yeux. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux de rire.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il regardait Draco sans trop en revenir. Un tel geste de sa part était plus que charmant et tellement surprenant.

"C'est adorable," lâcha Harry en riant.

"Théo, je te jure que tu me le paieras," dit Draco en se renfrognant. Blaise à côté de lui, s'était mis à rire aussi et Pansy observait la scène avec amusement.

"Tu devrais essayer, 'Ry. Moi, je vais faire un petite sieste." Théo posa sa tête sur le banc et sembla s'endormir immédiatement tandis que Draco se tournait vers Harry, lui lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne devait même pas y penser.

"T'inquiète pas," dit Harry, "je ne te ferai pas subir ça une seconde fois. Même si c'est vraiment trop chou."

Draco lui administra une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne. "travaille et tais-toi," lâcha-t-il. Mais il semblait moins en colère que l'instant d'avant. Et ses joues étaient encore légèrement rosées._ "Peut-être parce que j'ai dit qu'il était trop chou?"_ pensa Harry. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il dût se gifler mentalement pour ne pas se mettre à sourire bêtement. Si ça se trouvait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

_"Donc, la masse molaire du CO2..."_ Il fixa sa feuille en réfléchissant profondément. Il lui semblait que le professeur Rogue en avait parlé en long et en large pendant les trois derniers cours, mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt sur le souvenir de ses explications.

Ne pas comprendre le frustrait profondément. Il lâcha un profond soupir et décida de demander de l'aide.

"Dray," murmura-t-il pour attirer l'attention du blond. "J'y comprends rien..."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il saisit le livre d'Harry et lut les énoncés. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. "C'est d'une simplicité déconcertante,"murmura-t-il.

Harry se renfrogna, quelque peu vexé de ne pas comprendre quelque chose qui semble si simple aux yeux de Draco. Mais il mordit sur sa chique. "Vraiment? Alors explique..."

Draco reposa le livre devant Harry et se rapprocha de lui en murmurant un "alors" très sérieux. "En fait, c'est simple. On va commencer par le premier. Dans le dioxyde de carbone, tu as un atome de carbone et deux atomes de dioxyde. Il suffit d'additionner les masses d'un carbone et deux oxygènes."

Draco sortit le tableau de Mendeliev de sous le classeur d'Harry, prit son stylo et écrivit sur sa feuille. CO2 : M MC + 2MO 12 + 32 44 g/mol.

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était juste ça, alors? "C'est facile, en fait," dit-il en souriant. Il regarda la suite des énoncés et son sourire s'évapora immédiatment. "Saccharose?" murmura-t-il.

"C12 H22 O11," répondit Draco machinalement.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

La cloche retentit dans toute l'école, annonçant la pose de midi. Harry se précipita hors de la classe, suivi par Ron et Hermione. Les deux garçons ne cessaient de se plaindre depuis déjà vingt minutes qu'ils étaient affamés, et leurs plaintes étaient accompagnées de profonds gargouillis provonant de leurs estomacs.

"Vous ne pensez donc qu'à manger?" s'exclama Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre leur rythme de marche effréné.

"Non, on pense aussi à dormir, aux voitures et aux filles," répondit Ron au moment où ils arrivaient à la Grande Salle.

"Moi, c'est plutôt les mecs, Ron," dit Harry avec un sourire alors qu'ils s'asseillaient à leur place habituelle. Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en avait que faire des tendances de son ami, tant que celui-ci ne lui rappelait pas toutes les cinq minutes.

Une cantinère s'approcha avec son chariot et servit des parts bien généreuses de hachis parmentier aux deux garçons. (Nda: Oui, ils sont servis à table!! héhé) Quant à elle, Hermione avait sortit son tuperware qui contenait une petite salade de pâtes.

Harry se mit à manger comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais brusquement, il se rappela qu'il avait décidé de leur parler du projet de Sirius pour l'année suivante et la faim le quitta aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée. il reposa soigneusement la fourchette sur son assiette.

"Harry, tu ne manges plus?" demanda Hermione en reposant elle aussi ses couverts sur la table.

"Il faut que je vous dise un truc," annonça-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

"Qu'eche qui che pache?" demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de hachis.

"Ron," le réprimanda Hermione, "c'est vraiment dégoûtant de parler la bouche pleine."

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et avala son énorme bouchée. "Alors, Harry, c'est grave?"

Harry posa les coudes sur la table en soupirant. "Relativement. Enfin, ça dépend d'où on se place." Ron prit une nouvelle bouchée qu'il arosa d'un grand verre d'eau sous l'oeil dégoûté d'Hermione. "L'année prochaine, je pars en France avec Sirius. C'est pour son travail..."

Ron dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lâcher le verre qu'il tenait toujours, Hermione blêmit légèrement et Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir la surprise sur le visage de ses amis.

"Tu le sais depuis quand?" demanda Ron avec amertume.

"Depuis jeudi dernier," dit Harry. Il releva la tête et afficha un air clairement désolé.

"Quoi? Depuis tout ce temps et tu ne nous as rien dit?" explosa Ron en posant abrutement son verre sur la table. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, curieux.

"Désolé. J'ai eu du mal à le croire moi-même au début alors vous en parler aurait été trop dur," murmura-t-il. Il se sentait pitoyable de ne pas leur avoir tout dit plus tôt.

"C'est pas grave, Harry. On comprend que tu n'aies pas voulu en parler directement." Hermione posa une main sur la sienne et jeta un regard meurtrier à Ron.

"Euh, ouais. On comprend," lâcha Ron de son ton bourru.

"Tu sais où vous vivrez?" demanda hermione en reprenant sa fourchette.

Harry fit non de la tête. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de penser à ça. C'était comme se plonger dans un tourbillon d'inconnu qui vous emmenait à des kilomètres de la réalité, vous laissant fourbu, avec le tournis et envahi d'un désespoir profond.

"J'ai pas vraiment eu envie d'en parler avec Sirius depuis lors. Je lui en veux un peu de ne pas m'avoir demandé mon avis." Harry s'enfonça dans la contemplation de son assiette. Le dire comme ça le soulagea un peu. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi mais il en voulait vraiment à Sirius.

"Tu devrais penser à le faire. Je crois que ce serait mieux pour vous deux," dit Hermione. Elle semblait se sentir concernée par ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami et Harry lui en fut très reconnaissant.

"Pense pas à ça pour le moment, 'Ry. On a encore le temps avant l'année prochaine," dit Ron après avoir vidé son assiette. "Tu vas encore manger?" demanda-t-il en faisant un signe vers l'assiette du brun.

Harry lui adressa un vague sourire et poussa son assiette encore presque pleine vers Ron. "Vas-y, j'ai pas trop faim, finalement."

"Super!" s'exclama Ron avec une mine réjouie. "Au fait, ça vous dirait d'aller à la patinoire? Ca fait longtemps qu'on y est plus allés tous ensemble."

A partir de cet instant, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord tacite de ne plus parler du futur départ d'Harry, choisissant de profiter un maximum des quelques mois à venir.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Oh... Bah je croyais que dans ce chapitre, ce serait le point de vue de Draco qui dominerait, et finalement, c'est pas le cas xD

Je vous remercie de m'avoir dit ce que vous pensiez de la relation entre Théo et Draco, ça m'a mis les idées en pace Beaucoup d'entre vous pensent qu'une amitié très forte est bien suffisante. Je crois que vous avez raison, donc je ferai comme ça :-)


	11. Chapter 10

Tutututuuuuu (sifflotte en regardant le ciel.) Tiens? Oh, vous êtes là? (cligne des yeux) Comment ça, je vous avais oubliés? Mais non, pas du tout!! Roooh! En fait, j'avais plein de choses à faire, ces derniers jours! Comme de trouver l'inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre par exemple... Inspiration qui m'est venue entre 1h30 et 4h00 en ce lundi 18 aout... Enfin, bref, je m'excuse, blablabla, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10 : surprise**

- POV Sirius -

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et lâche un soupir fatigué. La journée m'aura semblée bien longue et c'est un sentiment de profond soulagement qui m'envahit alors que je vais m'installer dans mon fauteuil.

Les yeux fermés, je profite de cet instant de solitude, de calme et d'apaisement qui me submerge peu à peu. Harry ne tardera pas à rentrer, je l'espère.

En parlant d'Harry...

J'ai l'impression que les choses s'améliorent avec lui. Ou peut-être est-ce le fait de mon imagination ? Il me semble parfois tellement incompréhensible... Je me souviens encore de l'époque où j'avais le même âge que lui aujourd'hui. Tout était tellement différent !

Je souris en repensant à toutes les bêtises que nous avons fait avec James, Remus et Peter.

Remus...

C'est douloureux de penser à lui, à ce jour-là précisément. Tout s'est terminé si brusquement ! On n'est jamais prêt à perdre un être cher, et même après avoir vu partir James, Lily et Peter, je n'aurais jamais pu être préparé à le perdre, _lui_. Le temps passe et j'ai le sentiment que la plaie ne se referme pas. Au mieux, je parviens parfois à mettre mes pensées à son sujet de côté pendant quelques heures, mais toujours j'en reviens à mes souvenirs...

A lui, son sourire, ses manières toujours empruntes de timidité, sa façon de vous remonter le moral avec maladresse quand ça ne va pas, ses baisers timides et si envoûtants, son regard toujours franc, sa discretion,... Bon sang !

Je me suis promis de ne jamais l'oublier pourtant, dans des moments comme celui-ci, je ne désire qu'un chose : effacer de ma mémoire toutes ces choses qui me font souffrir, si précieuses cependant.

Je saisis la télécommande. Pas que voir les informations soit une activité très détendante, mais ça me permettra au moins de penser à autre chose.

La sonerie du téléphone retentit de manière inatendue dans le couloir. Surpris, j'éteinds le son de la télé et me lève pour répondre.

Harry a eu la bonne idée de me faire acheter un téléphone sans fil. Le problème, c'est qu'on le perdait tout le temps, alors j'ai fini par instaurer comme règle de toujours le remettre en place après utilisation. Finalement, un téléphone fixe n'aurait pas été plus mal.

Je prends le combiné et appuie sur la touche "décrocher"

-"Allô?"

-...

Pas de réponse.

-"Allô?" je répète.

-...

Toujours pas de réponse. Puis j'entends qu'on raccroche à l'autre bout du fil.

Je fixe le combiné avec étonnement. Peut-être encore ces jeunes qui s'amusent à faire des blagues téléphoniques. En temps normal, j'aurais rappelé au numéro affiché mais je n'ai pas l'envie de perdre mon temps. Je hausse les épaules en reposant le téléphone sur son socle, et repars vers le salon en maugréant contre ces idiots qui ne trouvent rien de mieux pour s'occuper que d'ennuyer les honnêtes gens.

--O--

De l'autre côté de Londres, dans un petit hôtel miteux, un homme redéposa le combiné du téléphone en soupirant. Il n'en avait finalement pas eu le courage. Saisissant le cendrier posé à côté d'une petite lampe, il alla s'asseoir dans un petit fauteuil installé devant la fenêtre. Puis il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa chemise et en alluma une à l'aide du briquet qui se trouvait dans la poche avant de son pantalon.

Il fixa un instant l'objet posé sur sa paume ouverte, avec un sourire. Depuis trois ans qu'il possédait ce briquet, il ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant. C'était sa petite lumière au milieu des ténèbres qui l'avaient accompagnées durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette et jeta un coup d'oeil au dehors.

Demain, il irait le voir. Il les retrouverait tous les deux... Et devrait expliquer une absence si longue. Mais ensuite, il espérait pouvoir reprendre une vie "de famille" normale, paisible.

Si Sirius voulait encore de lui...

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Draco se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche et soupira de délectation. Il avait vingt minutes pour se laver et se préparer avant d'accueillir sa future belle-famille ainsi que sa fiancée. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de les voir, il devrait afficher son plus beau sourire colgate, discuter de choses intellectuelles avec monsieur Greengrass, faire des compliments à sa femme, et jouer le gentleman avec Daphné.

Un vrai cauchemar.

Théo s'était d'ailleurs bien moqué de lui, à la sortie des cours, quand il lui avait expliqué la situation plus que délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait acquis cette faculté incroyable de toujours trouver à rire dans n'importe quelle situation, était devenu maître dans l'art du cynisme et de l'humour noir.

**- Flash-back -**

Théo était assis à côté de Draco devant le volant de la Porsche, et sifflait d'admiration depuis quelques minutes déjà. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler attentivement depuis ce matin. Il ne détournait que très difficilement les yeux du bonnet gris, des cernes mauvâtres, des joues creusées, des mains tremblantes, de tous les signes qui disaient que son ami d'enfance, celui qui avait toujours été à côté de lui pour le soutenir, risquait de s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Il était comme obnubilé par cette fragilité.

"Alors, tu m'emmènes au centre-ville à bord de cette merveille?" demanda Théo, excité comme un gamin en face de son nouveau jouet.

"Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui," répondit-il, conscient de la déception de Théo. "Mon père a organisé un dîner."

"En quel honneur?" l'interrogea le malade, se laissant aller contre le dossier du siège.

"Pour resserrer les liens avec ma future belle-famille," lâcha Draco dans un soupir en remettant d'une main distraite quelques mèches derrière son oreille.

"Comment ? Ta belle-famille? Aurais-je loupé un épisode?" dit Théo sur un ton moqueur. Il avait cet air entendu qui disait _"t'es tombé amoureux d'une riche héritière et tu ne me l'as pas dit?"_.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Mon père m'a trouvé une "fantastique épouse", pour reprendre ses mots... Un vrai cauchemar." Il se rencogna dans son siège et jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel par le parre-brise. Théo posa alors un main fraternelle sur son épaule.

"Je te plains, mon vieux. Voilà bien une chose qui ne me manquera pas. Elle s'appelle comment?"

"Daphné Greengrass," lâcha Draco entre ses dents.

"Oh," fut la première réaction de Théo, accompagnée d'une bouche grande ouverte, à l'instar de ses yeux. Puis, il se reprit. "C'est la fine fleur, dis-moi!"

"Je te remercie de ton soutien, Théo," soupira Draco, la mort dans l'âme.

"Enfin, elle est jolie, pas trop conne et pas difficile comme fille. Tu devrais t'en tirer pas trop mal. Cela dit, si tu comptes être un mari fidèle, tu vas..."

"C'est bon, j'ai compris," grimaça Draco. Théo avait toujours une manière très agréable de présenter les choses. Cela dit, au moins il présentait la réalité telle qu'elle était, sans fioriture et parfois, ça faisait du bien aussi.

Théo rit légèrement à la vue de l'expression désespérée qui se peignait sur le visage de Draco, mais celui-ci lui jeta un regard sombre sans équivoque et il se calma immédiatement.

"Et avec Harry?" demanda-t-il innocement en tournant le regard vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait déjà.

Draco cligna des yeux, se tournant vers Théo pour le fixer avec étonnement. "Quoi, avec Harry?"

"Rien. Tu finiras bien par comprendre," lâcha Théo en haussant les épaules, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. "Bon, j'y vais... Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard."

Et sans laisser le temps à Draco d'en placer une, il quitta l'habitacle de la voiture et partit en direction de chez lui, laissant un blondinet particulièrement pensif.

**- Fin du Flash-back -**

Il avait réfléchi quelques instants, ce demandant ce qu'il y avait à comprendre au sujet d'Harry. Et ce que Théo lui avait dit le matin même avait ressurgit du tréfonds de sa mémoire. Harry était-il jaloux de Draco? Avait-il le droit d'espérer un quelconque changement dans leur relation? Cela lui semblait tellement inespéré... Et puis, il y avait Colin, aussi. Et le suçon dans son cou, le vendredi précédent...

Draco ferma les yeux et frappa du poing le mur carrelé de la douche. De toute façon, même si Harry était jaloux de Théo, même si Harry ressentait quoi que ce soit pour lui, ça ne changerait rien. Ce serait même bien pire, parce que Draco se retrouverait à devoir choisir entre son futur bien ordonné et Harry.

Il se força à respirer normalement et termina de se laver, ruminant de sombres pensées.

Son père le tenait, et même si Draco avait encore une chance de se défaire de lui, il se retrouverait très certainement dans une belle merde. Et de toute façon, l'idée de baisser les bras maintenant était à exclure. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, qu'il le fasse au moins pour sa mère.

Arrêtant l'arrivée d'eau, il lâcha un profond soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les rabattre en arrière. Pour sa mère, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il attrapa une serviette immaculée en sortant de la cabine de douche et s'en ceignit la taille. Sa tante lui avait dit un jour que c'était ridicule de renoncer à ses rêves uniquement pour sa mère.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si sa mère était la seule raison de son comportement envers son père. L'idée de se retrouver à la rue sans le sous et sans aucune chance de jamais pouvoir avoir un diplôme (son père s'en chargerait) ne l'attirant pas réellement. Après tout, il n'avait que 17 ans et s'imaginer, à son âge, qu'il n'aurait aucun avenir était insupportable. D'autant plus qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à abandonner le confort que lui offrait son père...

Un jour, peut-être, quand il se sentirait prêt, il oserait dire clairement à son père ce qu'il pensait de ses opinions politiques, et de son éducation soit-disant irréprochable.

Le coeur lourd, il enfila sa chemise blanche à lignes grises, son pull vert émeraude qui lui faisait toujours penser à Harry, ainsi qu'un pantalon classique de haute couture couleur anthracite qui retombait délicatement sur ses chaussures noires cirées. Il grimaça en regardant ses pieds qui juraient légèrement avec la couleur de son pantalon mais haussa les épaules. Ca passerait comme ça pour une fois.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et prit sa montre qu'il avait déposée sur son bureau à côté de son ordinateur. L'enfilant à son poignet droit, il jeta un oeil à l'heure et constata avec satisfaction qu'il lui restait encore environ six minutes pour terminer de se préparer.

Et exactement six minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait au bas du grand escalier, au moment exact où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentissait. Lucius Malfoy chérissait la ponctualité plus que son propre fils. Il sortait donc de son bureau en même temps que Dobby quittait le salon pour rejoindre l'entrée alors que lui-même posait son deuxième pied sur le parquet du immense hall d'entrée.

Parfaite synchronisation. Lucius rejoignit son fils à grands pas et le jaugea du regard un instant, inspectant soigneusement sa tenue.

"La prochaine fois, pense donc à mettre une cravate, Draco. Et ne remets plus jamais ce pull. Tu sais à quel point il me fait horreur," lâcha Lucius dans un souffle alors qu'il posait une main autoritaire sur son épaule pour le guider vers l'entrée afin de saluer les invités.

_"Justement, je sais à quel point il te fait horreur," _pensa Draco. S'il ne pouvait dire clairement ce qu'il pensait, il pouvait au moins le montrer. Dès qu'il avait l'occasion de mettre son père en rogne, de façon totalement innocement calculée bien entendu, il le faisait et avec joie. "Je croyais que j'étais en âge de m'habiller seul, père," rétorqua-t-il calmement, tentant de cacher le petit sourire de satisfaction qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

"Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas," lui répondit Lucius avec un regard dédaigneux vers ses vêtements. son regar s'arrêta même un instant sur les chaussures noires ciérées... Qui juraient avec le pantalon en raison d'une teinte trop proche sans être la même.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, alors que Daphné et ses parents pénétraient dans le hall de la grande demeure.

Lucius salua poliment ses invités, expliquant avec détachement que sa femme ne se sentait pas bien et ne pourrait donc dîner avec eux. La soirée risquait d'être agréable au possible, entre les parents de Daphné et Lucius qui parleraient très certainement de politique et autres sujet réjouissants de ce genre, et la Daphné en question qu'il l'assaillerait sans aucun doute de ses histoires sans intérêt.

_"Si seulement Harry était là,"_ pensa Draco dans un soupir à peine perceptible.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Harry referma la porte de chez lui avec rage. Bon sang, qu'il les détestait, ces idiots! Il était tellement en colère qu'il en tremblait. Il se sentait vraiment mal, légèrement nauséeux de ce qui venait de se passer... Et de ce qu'il avait entendu juste avant.

Sirius, alerté par le claquement de porte, le rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée.

"Oh, bon sang, Harry! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-il, la télécommande qu'il tenait dans la main droite glissant entre ses doigts pour aller se fracasser par terre alors qu'il se précipitait déjà sur l'adolescent pour observer l'étendue des dégâts.

Harry s'était fait tabassé.

Envahi par le dégoût, la colère, la honte, la douleur, le désespoir, il tomba évanoui dans les bras de Sirius.

-oOo-

Harry ouvrit un oeil en gémissant de douleur. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait car seule une petite lampe était allumée à son chevet. Il s'était rarement senti aussi vivant qu'en cet instant, mais c'était atroce. Il ressentait chaque muscle de son corps, même à des endroits insoupçonnés. Il tenta de se redresser en grommelant, toujours un seul oeil ouvert, mais une main ferme le maintint allongé sur son lit.

"Doucement, Harry. J'ai réussi à appeler l'hôpital et une ambulance ne devrait plus tarder."

Il referma son seul oeil ouvert et acquiesça vaguement en priant pour que la douleur disparaisse.

"Est-ce que tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.

Harry hocha négativement de la tête avec vigueur. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, aucune envie d'y repenser. C'était trop... Ignoble. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il en parle, pour que cela n'arrive pas à Draco. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Sirius en rouvrant son oeil valide.

Enfin, il se mit à raconter les derniers événements de sa journée.

**- Flash-back - **

Les cours étaient finis depuis vingt minutes déjà et Harry sortait de la bibliothèque où il avait accompagné Hermione qui devait emprunter un livre. Il avait fini par la laisser là parce qu'elle s'était plongée dans une lecture fort intéressante. Ron était déjà reparti, accompagné de Ginny, Dean et Seamus donc Harry se retrouvait à présent seul.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel et constata avec un sourire que pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'aurait pas à craindre une potentielle pluie. Il se mit donc en route, se plongeant dans de profondes réflexions.

En arrivant à proximité de la grande grille, il entendit des voix venant de derrière le mur qui faisait le tour de l'établissement et ne put s'empêcher de tendre une oreille avant de poursuivre son chemin.

"Ouais, j'en suis même certain. Ce type est vraiment immonde," disait une voix grave et railleuse.

"En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi ce mec est un vrai glaçon avec les filles," continuait un deuxième avec une voix plus basse.

"N'empêche, quel mec voudrait se faire sucer la bite par un autre mec? C'est trop répugnant!" fit un troisième.

"Putain, Josh, t'étais pas obligé d'en parler! Ca me donne envie de gerber," fit le premier, clairement répugné.

Harry soupira. Encore des homophobes.

"Mais demain, on va lui exploser sa petite gueule d'ange blondinet, à ce putain de Malfoy et on verra si ses copines veulent encore de lui," lâcha le troisième, clairement enchanté à cette idée.

Quoi? Ces types comptaient tabasser Draco demain juste parce qu'il avait une préférence pour les hommes? Harry sentit une colère sourde l'envahir jusqu'à bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Ce genre de comportement était vraiment ignoble et totalement détestable. On prônait la liberté d'expression et toutes ces choses-là, même le mariage gay était à présent toléré, mais il y avait encore des idiots dans ce genre pour juger sans même comprendre. La tolérance n'était qu'une vague utopie de laquelle l'on n'avait jamais été aussi loin qu'en cette époque.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il fit irruption de derrière le mur et pour se retrouver face à un type assez grand aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus appuyé nonchalament contre le mur avec deux autres types à peu près de la même taille, très moches et qui riaient comme des phoques.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus tourna son regard vers lui et l'observa un instant. "Potter? Un problème?" lâcha-t-il, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Harry, du haut de son mètre soixante trois (au hasard xD), se sentit brusquement très bête face à ces trois grosses brutes qui avaient deux ans et bien vingt centimètres de plus que lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à Draco?" demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial. Il était parfois atteint de couragite aigüe mais malheureusement, ce genre de crise n'arrivait jamais au bon moment. Pourtant, il se tenait droit face aux trois brutes.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs (qui s'avéra être Prewett) jeta un regard entendu à ses deux acolytes. "Ce qu'on va lui faire? En fait, je comptais improviser, mais si tu veux, on peut te faire une démonstration... Paraît que t'en es aussi."

Rapidement, la colère noire dans laquelle se trouvait Harry fut remplacée par une peur plus que rationnelle au vu de sa situation. Il fit un pas en arrière sans trop réfléchir alors que les trois grands s'approchaient, prêts à fondre sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentours mais bien sûr, il aurait beau crier, personne ne l'entendrait à cause de ce foutu bosquet qu'il fallait traverser pour rejoindre la ville.

"Z'avez vu, il va chier dans son froc," dit l'un des deux idiots avec un sourire goguenard.

Harry braqua son regard vers émeraude sur lui, fronçant les sourcils, et serra les poings, la colère se mélangeant à présent avec la peur. Cette situation était vraiment trop ridicule que pour être réelle. Il recula encore d'un pas mais pas assez vite, et un premier poing percuta sa joue droite, faisant voler ses lunettes au loin.

Puis tout devint flou. Les coups s'enchaînaient sans qu'il aie le temps de les voir venir. Il se plia d'abord en deux à cause d'un genoux dans son estomac, puis tomba au sol après un coup dans le dos et fut ensuite roué de coups de pieds violents. Ils étaient à trois contre lui... A trois et tous faisant deux fois sa taille. Il ferma les yeux et se roula en boule pour offrir le moins de surface aux pieds.

Ses agresseurs l'abandonnèrent là, vingt minutes plus tard, après l'avoir frappé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il ne sut trop comment il parvint à faire le chemin du retour jsque chez lui, sans ses lunettes, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, et faisant totale abstraction des regards étonnés des passants.

Etrangement, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé durant ces vingts minutes de cauchemar, c'était qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire subir la même chose à Draco... Et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive...

**- Fin du Flash-back - **

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Mwahahahaha! Non, j'avais pas de meilleure idée uu Non, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a priiiiis Oo Cela dit, vous vous doutez tous que c'est "censuré" qui a appelé Sirius, hein. Bah vi, je pouvais pas laisser les choses comme ça. C'était lui où l'autre, mais pas les deux... Alors finalement ce sera l'autre qui... Bon bref, je me tais. J'avoue, je n'ai pas relu... Non, je n'ai pas de correcteur d'ortographe, ouiiii je veux bien une bêtaaa! Ah, personne l'a proposé? okay.

Cela dit, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :-)

et euh, pour le prochain chapitre, on verra en fonction de l'inspiration...

Bizouilles!

ps: désolée, le flash-back de Draco était très nul... J'ai callé dessus pendant une heure et j'ai même failli le supprimer mais je déteste appuyer sur "delete" alors il est resté xD


	12. Chapter 11

Super, on a dépassé le stade des 100 reviews bravo à ma Padichoutte qui a posté la centième et obtient donc par là, l'énoooorme privilège de… euh… d'avoir lu la première partie de ce chapitre en avant-première. Quoi, c'est pas assez ? Oo fufufufu !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : jaloux?!**

Le calme et le bien-être envahissaient le corps d'Harry jusque dans les moindres recoins. Il se sentait étrangement apaisé et trop endormi pour constater que la douleur s'était totalement envolée. Le seul élément désagréable était sa bouche pâteuse et légèrement endormie, qu'un goût amer avait envahie. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais la voix de Sirius un peu plus loin le rassura.

Il pensa avec un sourire qu'il pourrait rester dormir là toute sa vie, tellement il se sentait bien. Mais un léger picotement dans la main droite rappela son corps à son bon souvenir, ramenant au passage les images de la fin de journée. Il voyait encore devant sa rétine l'image du visage défiguré de dégoût de Prewett tandis qu'il le rouait de coups hargneux, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une horrible créature.

Les picotements s'intensifièrent et remontèrent le long de son bras alors que la douleur se réveillait peu à peu au niveau de sa cage thoracique et de sa tête, qui tournait d'ailleurs affreusement. Il ouvra difficilement un œil et papillonna des paupières un instant pour fixer sa vue plus que médiocre.

La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut que tout était blanc autour de lui. Tout, sans exception, même le rideau qui entourait son lit, derrière lequel il pouvait voir en ombres chinoises deux silhouettes masculines.

Il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour avoir le son avec l'image. La voix de Sirius vibrait d'angoisse tandis qu'il interrogeait le médecin. « Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ? » demandait-il.

« Hé bien, » répondit le médecin, « il a une fracture du bras droit, trois côtes fêlées, une brisée, les os de la main droite broyés ainsi que de nombreuses contusions sur tout le corps. Heureusement, il n'a pas subi de traumatisme crânien et ses jambes n'ont pas été aussi endommagées que le reste. On peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance… »

Harry se sentit brusquement nauséeux alors que chaque partie de son corps qu'avait cité le médecin était envahie d'une douleur sourde et continue. Il lâcha un gémissement, sa respiration se bloquant à cause du choc. Le rideau entourant son lit s'ouvrit alors d'un coup sur un Sirius la mine inquiète.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda-t-il, alarmé, en se précipitant sur son filleul.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? » railla Harry d'une voix faible, après avoir repris une respiration convenable.

Le docteur qui parlait avec Sirius un instant plus tôt posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. "Rassurez-vous, monsieur Black. C'est juste la morphine qui a cessé de faire effet." Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux appareils auxquels était branché le brun, puis repartit, laissant Sirius seul avec son filleul.

"Sirius," appela Harry en posant sa main gauche sur celle de son parrain pour attirer son attention. "Est-ce que," il grimaça en prenant une inspiration à cause de ses côtes douloureuses, " tu pourras appeler Draco? Il faut le prévenir..."

"Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Harry. Des policiers ont été envoyés pour prendre ta déposition," lui annonça son parrain.

Harry grimaça à cette annonce. Il devait être plus de minuit, il se sentait exténué et il devrait encore raconter toute cette histoire à des flics. Il aurait espéré pouvoir attendre le lendemain pour porter plainte mais il fallait avouer qu'ainsi, il y aurait moins de chance pour que Prewett puisse s'attaquer à Draco. Il finit donc par acquiescer, convaincu lui aussi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-oOo-

"Vous avez donc été agressé par trois adolescents en sortant de l'école," demanda un des deux policiers présents au chevet d'Harry. Il acquiesça, prenant son temps pour les observer. L'un était de taille moyenne et avait un bon embonpoint. L'autre était bien plus jeune que le premier et le dépassait d'une tête au moins. Il prenait note de tout ce que disait Harry.

"Vous pourriez les indentifier?" demanda le plus petit des deux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Oui," répondit Harry d'une voix faible et légèrement endormie. "Je sais que l'un des trois s'appelle Prewett. J'ignore son prénom."

"Et les deux autres? vous pourriez nous dire à quoi ils ressemblaient?" demanda le grand qui nottait toujours fébrilement les paroles d'Harry.

Harry réfléchit un instant, se replongeant difficilement dans le souvenir de ce moment désagréable alors que sa vue se faisait de plus en plus floue à cause du sommeil. Mais il fallait qu'il puisse les identifier, pour protéger Draco, alors il se força à rouvrir les yeux et tenter de rester éveillé. Il se gratta l'arrête du nez de la main gauche avant de prendre la parole.

"Ils étaient tous les deux assez grands - je dirais plus d'1m80 mais je sais pas trop -, ils avaient les cheveux bruns, assez commun en fait, et coupés courts..." Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Bien sûr, observer les deux brutes n'avait pas été sa priorité et il ne se souvenait que vaguement de leur silhouette imposante.

"la carrure?" demanda sèchement le premier.

"L'un des deux était assez large d'épaules mais aussi genre... gras," répondit Harry, en fermant les yeux pour mieux se souvenir. "Mais l'autre, lui, il était plutôt genre baraqué et assez musclé. Je sais que je les ai déjà vus à Poudlard mais je ne me souviens plus de leurs noms."

"Bien..." Le grand mince jeta un regard à ses notes. La description était vague, Harry s'en doutait, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de faire mieux. "Vous avez encore un détail à ajouter?" demanda-t-il à Harry en relevant les yeux de son bloc notes.

Harry réfléchit un instant mais aucun détail particulier ne lui revint en tête. Son cerveau était totalement embrouillé, et il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Tout se mélangeait en un flou indistinct, un maëlstrom de couleurs et de sensations. Alors il fit "non" de la tête.

"Bien, merci de votre coopération. Nous irons voir les parents de ce... Prewett demain, et verrons de quoi il retourne," annonça le vieux en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux.

Harry cligna des yeux. Si c'était demain soir, il serait trop tard pour Draco! Et peut-être lui feraient-ils bien pire ? Harry fut pris d'une angoisse sourde à l'idée que Draco se ferait frapper par Ces minables. C'était trop... Impensable!

Les deux hommes se retournaient déjà, s'échangeant quelques mots à voix basse. "Attendez," les interpella Harry. Le vieux posa un regard agacé sur lui. Visiblement, il ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui. "Quand est-ce que vous irez voir les Prewtt?" demanda-t-il, anxieux, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Très certainement demain dans la soirée. Pourquoi?" lâcha le grand.

Le coeur d'Harry loupa un battement. Sirius était parti, il n'appelerait pas Draco et lui-même ne pourrait pas le faire non plus. "Je... Ils ont parlé de vouloir tabasser un de mes amis, aussi," murmura Harry, espérant que les deux policiers pourraient faire quelque chose.

"Tu peux nous donner son nom?" demanda le grand, portant visiblement plus d'intérêt à Harry que son collègue.

"Draco Malfoy," répondit Harry, le front plissé.

"On le préviendra," lui dit gentiment le policier. Mais Harry nota avec déception qu'il n'avait pas écrit le nom de Draco sur son papier. Et les deux hommes s'en allèrent, sans un regard de plus pour lui.

Le coeur d'Harry se serra. A présent, il était certain que Draco subirait le même sort que lui, il ne pourrait rien y faire puisque Sirius ne viendrait pas le revoir avant le lendemain soir. Il ferma les yeux, serrant le poing gauche, et pesta contre ces policiers incompétents qui n'en avaient que faire du sort de leurs concitoyens.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'une infirmière venait éteindre la lumière pour qu'il puisse dormir, et pria silencieusement pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Draco.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Draco était inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Harry de toute la journée et ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient pu lui dire où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé malade brusquement puisque la veille encore il semblait en pleine forme. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle était allée à la bibliothèque avec Harry mais que finalement, celui-ci était reparti seul. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin du retour ? Il soupira d'exaspération devant sa propre réaction.

Harry était un grand garçon, ne cessait-il de se répéter, et il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Peut-être que la veille au soir, il avait mangé quelque chose de peu digeste et s'était retrouvé ce matin-là tout bêtement malade. Oui, c'était la seule explication possible.

Il se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir cédé à la panique et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le test de math qu'il avait sous les yeux était terminé depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, alors il se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel agité et incertain.

Il ne paniquait plus, certes. Cependant, son front était toujours barré d'un pli soucieux. Quand, même, Harry aurait cherché à prévenir quelqu'un, non ?

-oOo-

Théo avait réussi à tenir presque toute la journée éveillé. Il était assez fier de lui, puisque ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il tombait endormi un peu partout, tant qu'il y avait de quoi poser sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Draco, assis à côté de lui, et constata tristement que son ami était trop anxieux depuis qu'il avait appris de Ron et Hermione qu'Harry n'était pas là.

Le blond regardait fixement le tableau sans le voir et faisait tournoyer son crayon dans sa main droite, puis le tapait régulièrement contre le banc, quatre ou cinq fois, avant de le faire tourner à nouveau. Quels scénarios tordus pouvait-il s'inventer en cet instant ?

Théo ressentit une pointe de jalousie envers ce Potter qui accaparait toute l'attention de son ami. C'était très certainement égoïste comme réaction, mais il jugeait avoir le droit d'avoir Draco entièrement à lui pendant une semaine, juste une semaine. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Après, Harry aurait Draco autant qu'il voudrait, pendant que lui, il se ferait bouffer par les vers.

En même temps, il s'en voulait d'agir ainsi, avec tant de puérilité. Draco n'était pas un objet, et il était normal qu'il ne puisse pas se consacrer entièrement à lui, même en sachant que le temps qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble était si court. Théo soupira en posant son menton dans le creux de sa main.

Il n'avait même pas essayé de faire le test de math, trop occupé à observer Draco et ses moindres gestes.

La grâce incarnée… Souvent, quand il était plus jeune, il se moquait des hommes gracieux, disant que ça leur donnait l'air de pédales efféminées. Mais quand il voyait Draco et ses gestes précis, calculés, son attitude noble et la grâce ainsi que la classe naturelle qui se dégageaient de lui, il ne pouvait que rester pantois d'admiration. Lui-même ne se sentait pas capable de tant de noblesse dans l'attitude.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner vers le tableau, Draco posa son regard sur lui et tenta un faible sourire auquel Théo se sentit obligé de répondre avec enthousiasme. Peut-être que Draco s'inquiétait pour lui aussi…

-oOo-

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit dans toute l'école, provoquant est réel raz-de-marée d'élèves dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Draco prit son temps pour replier ses affaires et posa son sac sur son épaule avant de quitter lui aussi la classe, accompagné de Théo.

Tout le monde était déjà parti, le couloir était quasiment vide et le professeur Vector disparut à l'autre angle du couloir tandis que Draco et Théo se retrouvaient face à Prewett et ses deux matous.

« Prewett… C'était très sympathique de ta part de m'attendre mais tu sais, je peux porter mon sac tout seul, » lui lança Draco avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Prewett croisa les bras. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur quelque peu inquiétante dans la légère pénombre qui envahissait peu à peu ce couloir du troisième étage, seulement vraiment éclairé durant l'heure du midi. « Très drôle, Malfoy. Par contre, je suis étonné de te voir ici aujourd'hui. Ta copine Potter ne t'a donc pas prévenu ? C'est vrai qu'il a dû perdre toute trace de courage, hier… »

Draco fronça les sourcils, inquiet. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas faire transparaître son inquiétude. Finalement, il avait peut-être eu raison de se faire du mouron pour Harry.

« Nan, mais je suis étonné. Il n'a même pas crié comme une gonzesse. T'aurais dû voir le sang qui giclait de son petit nez délicat… » Prewett eut un rire mauvais. Il semblait satisfait de la tête que faisait Draco. Il le fixait, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et son cœur avait loupé plusieurs battements. Il continua donc. « Le bruit des os de sa petite main brisée, c'était vraiment le moment que j'ai préféré. Et vous, les gars ? » Les deux idiots acquiescèrent.

Trop obnubilés par leur petit discours, aucun n'avait remarqué les poings crispés de Draco, ni la veine qui battait dangereusement au niveau de sa tempe, et encore moins l'éclat de rage difficilement contenue qui brillait dans ses yeux. Aucun ne savait à quel point c'était déconseillé de mettre Draco Malfoy en colère. En même temps, personne n'avait jamais essayé…

« Enfin, rassure-toi, on l'a pas trop abîmé. Il fallait qu'on reste en forme pour pouvoir améliorer ta petite gueule d'ange… »

Draco releva un sourcil circonspect. Il était parvenu à rester plus ou moins maître de lui-même. « Tu sais, Prewett, » commença-t-il d'une voix bien trop calme pour leur bien, « Les types dans ton genre me donnent envie de vomir… » Théo posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer mais Draco la repoussa d'un geste net et précis. « Reste en dehors de ça, » murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son ami avant de s'approcher de Prewett. Il avait laissé tomber son sac au sol et avait l'air terrifiant, ses yeux si pâles d'habitude ayant pris une profonde couleur gris sombre, proche du noir.

« Je devrais dire la même chose de toi, » tenta Prewett.

Draco s'arrêta à deux pas de lui, les mains dans les poches, et lui adressa un sourire moqueur, presque carnassier, qui fit légèrement frissonner Prewett. « Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu comptais me frapper aussi ? Alors vas-y, qu'on n'y passe pas la journée. Et essaie de faire ça proprement, tu veux ? »

Prewett le fixait, l'air incrédule, attendant qu'il dise autre chose, qu'il lâche son rire froid ou même à la limite qu'il s'en aille. Mais Draco n'en fit rien. A la place de toute cela, il releva légèrement le menton et attendit, les mains toujours dans les poches. Prewett, quelque peu déconcerté, jeta un regard à ses acolytes qui se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas des lumières…

Puis il sembla prendre sa décision. « Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Malfoy, » murmura-t-il avant d'envoyer son poing dans la direction de Draco…

« Prewett ! » retentit une voix glaciale au bout du couloir. « Qu'étiez-vous donc en train de faire ?! »

Non désireux de s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en aurait déjà, Prewett baissa le poing et se retourna face au professeur Rogue dont le long manteau noir flottait autour de lui comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris. Draco soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement. Encore un peu et il se serait retrouvé avec un bel œil au beurre noir.

« Ne me dites tout de même pas que vous étiez sur le point de frapper monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda le professeur, jetant un regard méprisant à Prewett.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire, professeur, » dit Draco tandis que Prewett restait muet, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Les deux idiots qui l'accompagnaient faisaient déjà mine de partir discrètement mais rien n'échappait à Severus qui les appela immédiatement. « McNichols, Sanders, ne faites pas un pas de plus. »

Tous les deux s'immobilisèrent, tétanisés. Ils jouaient les gros durs mais personne ne contredisait jamais le professeur Rogue, du moins ceux qui tenaient à la vie.

« Vous allez tous trois m'accompagner chez le directeur. Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir d'annoncer un renvoi temporaire à vos parents, » lâcha le professeur. Puis il se tourna vers Draco. « Je suppose qu'il vaudra mieux ne pas faire mention de la catastrophe qui a failli se produire à ton père, Draco. »

Il acquiesça tout en remerciant d'un regard Théo qui venait de le rejoindre avec son sac.

Ensuite, Severus et Draco échangèrent un regard entendu et l'homme disparut, suivi des trois élèves. Draco s'autorisa à respirer normalement. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir un visage abîmé mais il valait mieux ne pas baisser les yeux face à ce genre de brutes sans cervelle.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Harry avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée tellement il se sentait épuisé, et dans les seuls moment où il avait été éveillé, il n'avait cessé de se demander ce qui allait arriver à Draco. Il avait même demandé à des infirmières de pouvoir passer un coup de téléphone mais aucune n'avait pris la peine de répondre.

La douleur quant à elle n'avait pas totalement disparu mais dans les moments où il était éveillé, il se sentait comme rendu euphorique par celle-ci et avait malgré tout, un certain mal à réfléchir convenablement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et Harry qui dormait paisiblement ne pu souffler de soulagement à la vue du visage indemne de Draco.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque le matelas se renfonça légèrement sous le poids du blond alors qu'une main douce et fraîche passait sur son front. « Dray ? » murmura-t-il dans un soupir rassuré. « J'ai cru que… » commença-t-il toujours d'une voix un peu endormie.

« Tu as cru qu'un idiot pareil parviendrait à me faire quelque chose ? » lui demanda Draco sur un ton amusé.

Harry rougit légèrement. Il voyait flou sans ses lunettes mais Draco était suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il distingue son sourire franc. Son cœur loupa un battement alors qu'il ne cessait de s'émerveiller par sa beauté. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se reprendre. Penser à Draco de cette manière lui semblait tout à fait loufoque.

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi, » finit-il par lâcher en détournant le regard.

Draco releva élégamment un sourcil. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de garder un ton neutre. Mais il parut plus froid qu'indifférent et le regretta directement.

« Oui, vraiment, » répondit Harry. « Ca te pose un problème ? »

Harry était gêné de lui avoir dit qu'il s'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas que Draco aille s'imaginer des choses. D'autant plus qu'il y avait Théo. Harry était presque persuadé que tous les deux entretenaient une relation qui dépassait l'amitié. Et de toute manière, Draco n'était pas quelqu'un pour lui, il fallait qu'il se rentre ça dans le crâne. Il ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait cette idée mais elle était arrivée d'un coup et refuserait très certainement de le quitter.

« Non, pas du tout, Harry. Je… » commença Draco. Et pour la première fois, Harry put avoir le loisir de découvrir un Draco incertain. « Je me suis aussi inquiété pour toi… » Il plongea son regard gris orage dans les yeux intensément verts d'Harry. « Toute la journée… »

Harry cligna légèrement des yeux. C'était quoi ce regard ? Et cette voix grave, très légèrement rauque, suave ? Mon Dieu, Draco était totalement bouleversant quand il parlait comme ça ! Harry rougit légèrement, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était un phénomène physique qui trahissait ses pensées, à tous les coups.

Draco ne put retenir un sourire attendri à la vue des deux plaques rouges qui avaient envahi le visage d'Harry. « Finalement, Sirius m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me prévenir que tu étais là. Ron et Hermione attendent devant la porte de pouvoir te voir, eux aussi. »

Harry aurait dû être content de voir ses deux meilleurs amis mais en vérité, il n'avait pas envie de les voir dans l'immédiat. Rester avec Draco serait peut-être une bien meilleure chose. « D'accord, » dit-il malgré tout.

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, » lui dit Draco alors qu'il se remettait déjà debout, prêt à partir.

Harry lui agrippa la main sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, et le retint avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient. « Attends, » demanda-t-il. Puis il se sentit très bête, parce qu'il n'avait rien de plus à dire et que Draco le fixait intensément, attendant qu'il poursuive. « Tu vas voir Théo, c'est ça ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se traitant d'idiot. Il devait très certainement avoir l'air du plus grand des jaloux en cet instant.

Il voulut lâcha la main de Draco mais ce fut le blond qui le retint en s'asseyant à nouveau à côté de lui. « Oui, je vais voir Théo… »

Harry détourna le regard. Il se sentait vraiment bête de ressentir toutes ces choses pour Draco en cet instant, sachant que celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour son Théo. Son cœur se serra sous le coup de la déception alors qu'il essayait de respirer calmement.

« Harry, Théo a une maladie très grave et rare. D'ici trois semaines, grand maximum, il… Il va… »Draco prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour lâcher la fin de sa phrase. « Il va mourir. » Il sentit une envie de pleurer qu'il chassa avec force. Sans en avoir pris réellement conscience jusqu'à présent, il avait accepté cet état de fait : bientôt Théo ne serait plus là.

Harry se sentit brusquement très bête et terriblement honteux. Il s'était fait des films, Draco voulait juste profiter du temps qu'il lui restait à passer avec son ami d'enfance. Et dire qu'il avait osé souhaiter la mort du jeune homme. S'il avait su…

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle avant de relever les yeux pour affronter le regard orageux de Draco. Il devait être complètement bouleversé.

Alors sans trop comprendre ce qui lui prenait, Harry lâcha sa main pour attraper le bord de la veste de Draco et l'attira à lui dans un baiser léger comme une plume qui malgré tout, lui retourna les entrailles. Il fut étonné de sentir Draco lui répondre avec autant de douceur et de patience, tandis qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes se déversait dans son cœur et son corps.

La langue mutine de Draco vint à la rencontre des lèvres d'Harry qui crut mourir sur place tant il aspirait à cela sans le savoir depuis si longtemps. Il entrouvrit les lèvres docilement et laissa leurs langues s'apprivoiser, tout en douceur. Cet instant magique frôlait la perfection…

Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre. « Hey, Draco, arrête d'accapa… », commença la voix de Ron.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Niark niark niaaaaaark ! Fufufufufufuuuu ! Ce n'est que le début d'une foule d'ennuis pour nos deux petits choux moment débordant de miellitude maladive, je m'en excuse xD Enfin, la ptite gueule d'ange de mon Dracounet d'amour a été sauvée, c'est tout ce qui compte lol bref, encore un chapitre « très nul » n'est-ce paaaas… Prochain chapitre, point de vue du Sirius (visite de « l'inconnu » oblige) et puis bah aussi, la suite de la réaction de Ron xD mwarf !

Bisouilles, je vous aiiiiimeuuuh ! (délire un peu depuis quelques jours)


	13. Chapter 12

Lalalalaaaaa. Encore un chapitre qui va m'attirer vos foudres, je le sens p Non, en fait, je crois avoir bien travaillé sur ce coup-là et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Malgré tout, certaines réactions de Draco ne me satisfont pas tout à fait :-s Ce qui n'est pas le cas de celles d'Harry raaah je l'aime, celui-là :-) Bon sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 12 :**

Il était à peine cinq heures quand Sirius rentra de son dernier cours particulier de français. Il referma la porte et soupira d'aise alors qu'il retirait son écharpe et son trench coat, puis il alla vers le salon en passant devant le téléphone pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de message. La lumière verte ne clignotait pas, signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun message.

La sonnette retentit, le faisant sursauter, alors qu'il allait passer la porte du salon. Sirius releva un sourcil. Ca ne pouvait pas être Harry et il n'attendait personne. Cependant, il fit demi-tour et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir.

Devant lui, sur le pas de la porte, se tenait un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, de taille moyenne, qui portait un manteau noir et un sac sur l'épaule. Le vent venait jouer dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'incertitude.

"Sirius," tenta l'homme avec un sourire.

"Remus," lâcha Sirius dans un souffle.

Ils s'observèrent un instant dans un silence total, l'un incrédule, l'autre profondément gêné.

"Remus, c'est vraiment toi ?"Sirius finit-il par demander en tendant une main vers ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Il hésitait entre la joie de retrouver son amant disparu pendant un an et la colère de l'avoir cru mort. Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent sa joue délicatement, et il crut mourir lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Remus remplis de désir.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il aurait très certainement à donner des explications juste après mais peu importait. Il parcourut d'une grande enjambée la distance qui le séparait de Sirius et le prit dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans les mèches de cheveux noirs qui envahissaient son cou. "Tu m'as manqué," murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Mais le souvenir du corps qui tombait sur le sol dans un bruit mat, les pleurs qui ruisselaient sur les joues d'Harry, le sentiment de vide envahissant peu à peu le cœur de Sirius, tout cela lui glaça le sang. La rancœur remplaça la joie et, le visage fermé, il repoussa Remus.

« Je suppose que tu as une bonne explication ? » demanda-t-il froidement tandis que Remus baissait les yeux. Il se mit sur le côté pour lui permettre d'entrer et referma la porte à sa suite une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir.

« Ecoute, Sirius, je suis sincèrement désolé de… »

« De t'être fait passer pour mort pendant plus d'un an ? Oui, il y a de quoi être désolé ! » Sirius croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas s'énerver sur Remus parce que celui-ci n'élevait jamais la voix, mais l'incompréhension, la colère et l'amertume l'envahissaient, le submergeant comme d'énormes vagues indomptables.

« Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît, » dit Remus, le front plissé. « J'aurais voulu pouvoir te mettre au courant de tout, mais c'est l'Ordre qui me l'a interdit. Ils disaient que pour ma mission, il fallait que personne ne sache que j'étais encore en vie… »

« Ta mission ?! Bon sang, Remus ! Tu venais de me dire que c'était terminé, l'Ordre, après ce qu'ils avaient fait à James et Lily ! » tonna Sirius. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Un mois avant son départ, Remus avait dit que l'Ordre, même en tant que 'bénévole', c'était terminé. Ce jour-là, il était parti pour un entretien d'embauche dans une ville à quelques arrêts de train de Londres. « Ca aussi, ça faisait partie du plan de l'Ordre ? »

« Oui… Ils auraient aussi voulu me faire subir de la chirurgie, mais là, j'ai refusé… » Remus baissa les yeux. Sur le champ de bataille lors des missions d'infiltration, il était l'incarnation même du courage, parfois de la folie aussi, mais face à Sirius, il redevenait un homme comme un autre. « C'était ma dernière mission, Sirius, je te le promets. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter, » lâcha Sirius sur un ton peu amène.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Dumbledore m'avait mis la pression ! Tu crois peut-être que ça m'enchantait de vous laisser pendant un an, toi et Harry ? Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, Sirius. J'ai… J'ai eu peur qu'_ils_ s'en prennent à vous… » termina-t-il dans un souffle proche du gémissement. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'émotion et Sirius se sentit complètement flancher.

« Maintenant, tu me jures que c'est terminé ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix plus douce. Malgré tout, il restait toujours une certaine distance entre eux qui ne disparaîtrait pas immédiatement. Et même si Remus jurait que oui, la confiance ne serait plus vraiment aussi totale qu'avant. L'Ordre, non content d'avoir ôté plus de vies que nécessaire en les envoyant sur le terrain parfois trop jeunes ou avec de grosses lacunes, brisait des couples, faisait d'enfants comme Harry des orphelins. Comme si la vie n'était pas déjà assez cruelle, il avait fallu que des humains aggravent les choses.

« Je te le jure, Sirius, » murmura Remus, les sourcils froncés. « Par contre, ils chercheront très certainement à endoctriner Harry, » murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

Sirius soupira bruyamment en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Je sais, d'ailleurs j'ai décidé d'éloigner Harry de tout ça… En septembre, on part en France. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant du regard mais aucun ne se décida à faire un pas vers l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux fort changé, même si cela n'était pas physique, et ils auraient très certainement beaucoup de mal à se retrouver comme avant.

« Est-ce que tu as un endroit où loger ? » Sirius finit-il par demander. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à laisser entrer Remus dans sa vie aussi brusquement, quoique l'idée fût tentante.

« Je dormais à l'hôtel, » répondit Remus en relevant un regard plein d'espoir vers le visage de Sirius.

Il ferma les yeux un instant parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne résisterait pas à ce regard-là. Il entendit un bruit mat de chute, probablement le sac de Remus qui venait d'atterrir au sol, et des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Puis des bras vinrent encercler ses épaules et un front se colla au sien.

« Sirius… Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup en débarquant comme ça, mais j'ai besoin de toi, » murmura Remus.

Sirius frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son amant venir frôler ses lèvres. Toutes ces sensations lui avaient tant manqué : la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de sa voix, et le goût si unique de leurs baisers. Il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de résister, de lui en vouloir. En cet instant, il voulait se laisser aller à la joie de l'avoir retrouvé… Il rouvrit les yeux et fit glisser une main dans la nuque de Remus. Parcourant la petite distance qui les séparait encore, il posa enfin ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ils étaient à nouveau vivants…

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

_Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre. « Hey, Draco, arrête d'accapa… », commença la voix de Ron._

Draco se sépara d'Harry brusquement et serait très certainement tombé du bord du lit si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu par sa veste.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" murmura Ron dont le visage était devenu d'une pâleur effrayante. Hermione à côté de lui semblait quelque peu étonnée, quoique largement moins choquée.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard gêné, ne sachant pas exactement comment ils avaient à interpréter la réaction de l'autre. (nda : oui, ils sont vraiment complètement myopes --)

"Ron, je crois qu'on devrait les laisser... discuter," dit Hermione d'une voix blanche en posant une main sur son épaule dans le but vain de le calmer.

"Discuter? Je ne crois pas qu'ils avaient l'air de parler. Depuis quand est-ce que vous... Ensemble?" Ron cria-t-il presque, le rouge remplaçant la pâleur de son visage.

Draco qui s'était assis convenablement à côté d'Harry se passa une main exaspérée dans les cheveux.

"Ca sert à rien de crier, Ron," répondit Harry calmement. Il avait mal à la tête et très envie de dormir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Draco avant de reprendre. "Et puis... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..."

"Pas ce que je crois? Ah, mais je ne crois rien, Harry ! Je croyais qu'on était amis, qu'on se disait tout ! C'est quoi, cette histoire ?" Continua Ron, mécontent.

Harry cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi comprendre. Draco, à sa phrase précédente, s'était levé, peut-être vexé, et Ron semblait faire une crise uniquement parce qu'on ne lui avait rien dit.

"Alors? Depuis quand ?" redemanda-t-il en croisant les bras, jetant des regards suspicieux à ses deux amis.

Draco avait un air à présent totalement indifférent, l'air qu'il réservait aux gens qui ne l'intéressaient pas, et c'est d'une voix calme et neutre qu'il répondit "Harry a raison, Ron. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Il n'y a pas de 'depuis quand'. D'ailleurs, je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit mais je suis fiancé..."

Le coeur d'Harry loupa plusieurs battements, à tel point qu'il se crut en train de faire une crise cardiaque. "Quoi ?" coassa-t-il faiblement.

Draco ne lui jeta même pas un regard alors qu'Hermione le questionnait calmement. "Depuis quand ?"

"Officiellement, depuis quelques jours seulement," lâcha-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?" lâcha Harry hargneusement. Il le savait, pourtant, que Draco n'était pas quelqu'un pour lui. Cependant, il avait espéré secrètement, à tel point qu'il avait très certainement imaginé le dernier baiser... Enfin, non, pas le baiser en lui-même, mais la façon tendre dont Draco l'avait embrassé. Il posa sa main gauche sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit du coeur, mais se refusa à détourner le regard des yeux de Draco.

"Parce que j'espérais pouvoir y échapper," murmura-t-il, l'air sombre.

Discrètement, Hermione tirait Ron par le bras pour les laisser tous les deux. Sûrement devait-elle penser qu'ils avaient besoin d'une bonne discussion.

"Merde !" jura Harry à mi-voix. Il se sentait brusquement nauséeux. Tout lui échappait, tout glissait toujours entre ses doigts. Même quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir avoir enfin la chance d'être heureux, tout disparaissait sous ses yeux. "Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?"

Draco ne lui répondit pas, tournant le visage vers la fenêtre, alors qu'Hermione était parvenue à tirer Ron hors de la pièce.

"Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu ne comptais pas le dire ?" cracha-t-il. Il était terriblement déçu, dégoûté et triste. Rien ne se passait jamais comme il le voulait. "Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, là? Tu t'en fous de savoir ce que je pourrais ressentir !"

"Harry," tenta Draco mais le brun était trop énervé pour écouter quoi que ce soit.

"Je peux très bien imaginer que tu aurais fait mine de rien puisque de toute façon je m'en vais en septembre... Je parie que ça t'enchante, hein !"

"Harry !" cria Draco.

Le brun s'arrêta net, fixant avec incrédulité Draco qui avait les yeux plissés par l'énervement.

"Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît," dit-il calmement. Harry baissa la tête, la colère retombant un petit peu. Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et prit une légère inspiration.

"Tu sais, vendredi soir quand je t'ai reconduit, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais," lâcha Draco avec un sourire moqueur un peu forcé.

Harry devint rouge pivoine. "J'ai vraiment dit ça? Je... Tu m'avais pourtant juré que j'avais rien dit de regrettable," murmura-t-il. Le sourire de Draco, même s'il était forcé, disparut instantanément.

"Tu regrettes de l'avoir dit ?"

Harry frissonna tant le ton était froid. Draco avait cette capacité étonnante de passer d'une émotion à l'autre, ou plutôt de masquer ses émotions à une vitesse fulgurante.

"Non, c'est pas ça que je veux dire mais..." commença Harry, incertain.

"Quand j'ai voulu m'en aller, tu m'as retenu et pendant dix bonnes minutes au moins, tu m'as répété que tu ne voulais pas que je parte... Je n'ai pas compris, à ce moment-là, et je le regrette," continua Draco. "J'ai probablement choisi la solution de facilité en faisant mine d'oublier ce détail."

Harry le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait vraiment dit tout ça ?

"Rassure-toi, l'idée de devoir me marier avec Daphné ne m'enchante pas, loin de là," reprit Draco, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté ?" demanda Harry d'une petite voix. Il était un peu perdu mais une chose était certaine : il ne pouvait en vouloir plus longtemps à Draco. Il posa sa main sur celle du blond qui eut d'abord un geste de recul avant de se laisser faire.

"Si je refuse, mon père me met à la porte. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je n'ai plus droit à l'erreur avec lui," murmura-t-il, songeur.

"Dray..." Le coeur d'Harry se serra. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Dire qu'il avait toujours cru que Draco pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait quand ça le chantait.

Le blond se retourna vers lui. A présent, ses yeux étaient d'un gris liquide comme du mercure. Harry n'avait jamais pris la peine d'observer avec attention les yeux de son ami, mais il lui semblait que ceux-ci changeaient d'un instant à l'autre, parfois orageux de colère, parfois ternis par l'envie, liquéfiés par l'émotion, adoucis comme du velours,...

« Harry, si j'étais certain de pouvoir m'en sortir sans le concours de mon père, je laisserais probablement tout tomber… Mais j'ai vu des choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir. Et même si je dois renoncer à un tas de choses, » il prit une pause. « Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, » termina-t-il sombrement.

Harry avait peur de comprendre ce que Draco venait de lui dire. Tout lui semblait tellement flou. Est-ce que Draco venait de dire qu'il renoncerait à… A lui, pour son avenir ?

« Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Dray, » lâcha Harry amèrement. « Tu m'as toujours inspiré le respect, j'ai pensé que tu étais fier de tes idéaux et que tu les défendrais au péril de ta vie. J'ai cru que tu étais de ces gens qui ne se laissent pas écraser, qui avancent toujours, coûte que coûte. Et là tu me balance à la figure que tu préfères t'écraser devant ton père pour garder ton petit confort plutôt que de lui faire face, quitte à te retrouver sans le sou ?! »

Draco le fixait, totalement incrédule. Il ne s'attendait très certainement pas à ce qu'Harry lui fasse ainsi des reproches.

« Putain, Dray ! J'ai pas arrêté, depuis qu'on se connaît, de tout faire pour que tu me respectes autant que moi je te respectais. Mais tu ne m'as jamais considéré autrement que comme un ado sans cervelle ! J'en ai eu marre, c'est pour ça que j'arrêtais pas de faire des conneries, parce que au moins comme ça, tu faisais attention à moi ! » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi. Il avait envie de frapper Draco pour qu'il se réveille, de le secouer comme un prunier et de lui hurler que s'il ne se bougeait pas, il finirait comme le plus malheureux des hommes. Ses épaules se secouèrent légèrement, réveillant la douleur dans ses côtes, une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Harry, » murmura Draco, complètement sonné par la tirade du brun.

« Dégage ! Va-t-en, va continuer à faire le gentil toutou ! Renonce à tout ce que tu aimes, je m'en fiche ! Je te déteste ! » D'autres larmes rejoignirent la première alors qu'il sentait comme une lame effilée, chauffée à blanc, lui transpercer la poitrine.

Draco était devenu d'une pâleur extrême aux derniers mots d'Harry. Il se leva comme un automate et se tourna vers la porte pour partir. Ce fut la goutte de trop.

« Tu réagis même pas ?! Tu t'en vas sans même chercher à t'expliquer ? » coassa Harry entre deux reniflements.

Draco se tourna vers lui mais baissa la tête de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse remarquer comme ses yeux étaient brillants. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, Harry. Tu ne comprendrais pas. Personne n'attend rien d'autre de toi que tu t'épanouisses et que tu arrives à faire quelque chose de ta vie ! »

Puis il repartit sans un mot de plus. Harry avait à présent la gorge en feu, les joues trempées et le cœur en miettes. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi déçu, aussi désespéré. Rageusement, il frappa son matelas de son poing gauche et tenta de retenir un sanglot. Il venait de dire à Draco qu'il le détestait au moment où il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Draco referma la porte de la chambre d'Harry, passa à côté d'Hermione et Ron sans un mot, sans même remarquer qu'ils se tenaient par la main, nia complètement Sirius et Remus qui passaient à côté de lui, et arriva à sa voiture sans trop savoir comment il était parvenu à réaliser cet exploit.

Il avait mal au cœur, une envie de vomir tout le poison qui le pourrissait de l'intérieur. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler son désespoir, son désenchantement, sa haine profonde pour son père, et surtout, clamer haut et fort qu'il aimait Harry. Il comprenait à quel point il avait dû le décevoir et étrangement, ça faisait encore plus mal que si Harry n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur lui.

Il s'installa devant le volant et posa son front dessus. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, ça lui arrivait trop souvent ces derniers jours, pourtant il sentit ses joues s'humidifier légèrement alors que la réalisation de ce qui venait de se passer s'instillait dans tout son corps. Il venait de perdre Harry. Et cette perte était bien plus importante, bien plus douloureuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

_« Je te déteste ! »_ avait-il hurlé rageusement. Draco aurait voulu lui parler encore, lui expliquer, lui donner des raisons – des bonnes, de préférence – à son renoncement, mais

rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Juste le vide. La justesse des mots d'Harry. L'écho qui avait résonné au plus profond de lui.

Harry avait raison… Il se laissait marcher dessus. Pourtant, ça ne lui avait jamais posé problème, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui mette sous les yeux le ridicule de la situation.

Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de reprendre son calme alors qu'il glissait la clef dans le contact. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à tout ça, qu'il trouve le moyen d'assurer ses arrières, puis il parlerait à Harry, s'excuserait de sa conduite, partirait de chez lui, prendrait Harry avec par la même occasion, et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

Un rire amer s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Combien de fois son père lui avait-il répété qu'il n'avait plus l'âge de rêver ?

-oOo-

Draco avait hésité à rejoindre Théo chez lui, comme prévu. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur. En fait, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retourner auprès d'Harry, le prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre que plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller à l'embrasser parce qu'à cause de cela, il aurait d'autant plus de mal à renoncer à lui, ou même faire croire qu'il le laissait indifférent. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si leur relation avait un quelconque avenir puisqu'en septembre, il partirait. Il soupira pour la quinzième fois au moins.

"Dray, tu veux pas arrêter de soupirer juste deux minutes?" supplia Théo qui était assis à côté de lui dans le fauteuil du salon des Nott.

"Désolé," murmura Draco qui ne l'était pas du tout en réalité. Il prit un pop corn d'un geste absent et le mit en bouche machinalement.

Théo lâcha un léger soupir et attrapa la télécommande pour mettre le film en pose. "Allez, raconte-moi ce qui va pas... Et ne réponds pas 'rien' en haussant les épaules."

Draco croisa les bras et baissa les yeux lamentablement. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler mais Théo était une oreille attentive et ne jugeait que rarement les autres. Alors il dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, expliqua ses angoisses, ses regrets et son comportement ridicule en face d'Harry. Il termina par les derniers mots d'Harry...

"Oui, bah tu m'excuseras mais Harry a eu sacrément raison sur ce coup-là," lui dit Théo sur un ton compatissant.

"Merci de me remonter le moral, Théo," lâcha Draco entre ses dents.

"Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas te bercer d'illusions. Tu sais que je suis toujours honnête avec toi. Cela dit, je peux te comprendre, quoique je ne sois pas du tout du même avis que toi." Théo saisit le pot de pop corn et en mit une grosse poignée en bouche.

"Je dois avouer que me sens un peu... Désemparé," murmura Draco en se rencognant dans le fauteuil.

"Bah, fais comme il dit. Envois ton père bouler et tu verras que tu te sentiras bien mieux après," lui dit Théo sur un ton badin.

Draco eut un léger sourire. "C'est ça, et tu m'hébergeras ? Tu me paieras mes études ?" demanda-t-il, moqueur.

"Bien sûr," lui répondit Théo avec un grand sourire. "Je pourrais pas te laisser à la rue ! Et je pense que mes parents seraient du même avis. Mon père t'aime bien, tu sais."

Draco fronça les sourcils, pensif. Il savait bien que Théo ne parlait pas à la légère... On lui donnait enfin l'occasion de faire ce qu'il avait en tête depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il savait qu'il refuserait. Peut-être par excès de fierté...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, sortant Draco de sa réflexion, alors que Théo se remettait sur ses pieds à côté de lui.

"Mon père est rentré... Ecoute, réfléchis-y. Tu risquerais de passer à côté de choses plus importantes qu'un portefeuille et des gosses si tu te bouge pas maintenant." Il ébourriffa Draco, le faisant râler par la même occasion, et partit saluer son père.

La question qui persistait était de savoir s'il serait capable, une bonne fois pour toute, de mettre fin à la domination de son père... Il s'ébroua mentalement, chassant toutes ces pensées de son esprit, et se leva pour rejoindre Théo.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

voilà, un chapitre de plus! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même si je reconnais être terriblement cruelle avec vous... Rassurez-vous, les choses avancent - lentement, certes, mais tout de même un peu xD Et n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas à gauche


	14. Chapter 13

Voilà un chapitre qui m'aura demandé beaucoup de travail... Merci pour vos adorables reviews (je ne sais même plus si j'y ai répondu ou non Oo) et je crois que je dois tout spécialement remercier Pad'chan sans qui cette fic ressemblerait vraiment à rien. J'offrirai quelque chose à celle qui m'écrira la cent cinquantième review p (plus que 23... Pady, je suis certaine que tu l'auras !) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13: et le monde s'effondrait sous leurs pieds...**

Lorsque la chambre d'hôpital se referma brusquement, Harry sursauta. Il avait l'impression de se trouver au bord du précipice, un vent de désespoir sur le point de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. A peine s'était-il rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Draco que celui-ci lui apprenait qu'il ne ferait définitivement jamais partie de sa vie comme il le voulait, même pour les sept mois qui lui restait à passer à Londres...

_« Tu viens de te prendre un râteau, » _murmura la voix de sa conscience.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors que quelques larmes venaient s'écraser sur les draps blancs de son lit. Rageusement, il s'essuya le visage et frappa du poing sur le matelas, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur qui lui transperçait déjà le torse.

Il se sentait à présent totalement ridicule d'avoir embrassé Draco de la sorte. Comment pourrait-il encore le regarder en face après l'affront qu'il lui avait fait ? Peut-être dramatisait-il un peu la chose. Peut-être que Draco n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, mais malgré tout, c'était douloureux de se faire rejeter pour une histoire de mariage arrangé...

Depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression de ne plus être que colère, déception, tristesse, abandon... Il avait comme le sentiment que tout le monde était prêt à le laisser derrière. Même la réaction de Ron et Hermione au sujet de son futur départ – qui pourtant l'avait rassuré au départ – lui faisait mal à présent. C'était comme s'ils n'en avaient rien à faire qu'il s'en aille, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas la réalité...

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque la porte se rouvrit sur Ron et Hermione, justement. Il baissa la tête lamentablement pour cacher tant bien que mal ses yeux rougis.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va? » demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de lui, le front soucieux.

« On a vu Draco partir sur les chapeaux de roues. Il n'a même pas daigné nous dire au revoir... »

Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Ron avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Le brun venait de relever la tête et tentait de leur adresser un vague sourire, bien que ses yeux ne trahissent son profond état de désarroi.

« Ca va, »murmura-t-il, lui-même peu convaincu de cette affirmation.

« Harry, Draco n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien, et au vu de ce dont Ron et moi avons été témoins, ainsi que de la conversation que vous aviez, ça m'étonnerait très fort que tu nous dises la vérité, » lâcha Hermione d'une traite, le front plissé.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » lâcha Harry en détournant le regard. Regarder par la fenêtre lui parut brusquement bien plus passionnant.

« Harry, » soupira Hermione en venant s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Elle posa une main amicale sur la sienne et le fixa, l'air concernée. « Tu sais, vous êtes tous les deux nos amis et ni Ron ni moi n'avons envie de vous voir vous tirer la tête sans comprendre... »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! » dit Harry, mécontent. « Il est fiancé, l'année prochaine il se barre dans une grande université de droit, et moi j'irai en France ! Il suivra son père comme un toutou, je ferai ce que Sirius attend de moi ! Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes ! »

Hermione ne put retenir un mouvement de recul devant la colère d'Harry qui explosait sous ses yeux. Ron l'attrapa par le bras, blêmissant légèrement.

« Il y a sûrement un moyen d'arranger les choses, non ? » murmura Ron en rougissant du bout des oreilles. Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux arranger ? Tout est fichu... » termina-t-il dans un soupir désespéré, sa colère retombant légèrement. Une boule s'était formée au creux de son estomac. Tout avait une fin, et il commençait à l'apercevoir au loin, s'approchant inexorablement. 7 mois...

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Sirius suivi par un homme à la chevelure plus que grisonnante... Un fantôme surgi du passé... Ron et Hermione se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel tous s'observèrent en chiens de faïence, le temps de réaliser que l'homme à côté de Sirius était...

« Remus?! » firent-ils tous les trois dans un chœur parfait.

Alors là, c'était vraiment trop fort. A croire que tout le monde cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gonds ! Sirius fit un pas dans la pièce, visiblement prêt à parler, donner des explications, mentir comme un adulte le fait toujours, trouver des excuses ridicules. Harry n'en pouvait plus et il laissa se déverser toute sa colère. Une plaie de plus s'était rouverte, laissant s'échapper de son cœur toute la rancœur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

« Harry, je suis désolé de... » tenta Remus en s'approchant d'un pas.

« De quoi ? » cracha Harry. « J'y crois pas ! T'as osé nous faire croire que t'étais mort ?! Est-ce que tu imagines seulement ce qu'on a pu ressentir, Sirius et moi ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste , inconscient, sans cervelle, un sans-cœur, un... Tu es abominable et insensible ! »

« Harry, » tenta Sirius en s'avançant à côté de Remus. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire une scène devant tes amis... Et Remus a une bonne explication à tout ça. »

« Une explication ? » explosa Harry. « Hé bien, c'est la moindre des choses, je crois y avoir droit ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et le silence s'abattit brusquement sur la pièce. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce et remarqua la tension plus que palpable parmi les visiteurs.

« Je suis désolée mais l'heure des visites est terminée, » minauda-t-elle.

« Juste encore quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît, » demanda Sirius en se tournant vers elle avec un air contrit.

Elle les observa, chacun à leur tour, les lèvres pincées, et finit par opiner du chef. « Mais seulement quelques minutes, » murmura-t-elle avant de ressortir de la pièce, suivie par Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient probablement aucune envie d'assister à une telle réunion de famille.

« Alors? » demanda Harry sur un ton légèrement menaçant.

-oOo-

POV Harry

J'y crois pas. C'est vraiment trop fort... Remus m'a « gentiment » expliqué son histoire. « Comprends-moi, Harry, je ne pouvais rien vous dire... C'était pour une mission... Je n'avais pas le choix... Blablabla! » Il n'avait pas le choix ? Sirius n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'on avait toujours le choix, qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser balloter par la vie, que l'on pouvait toujours taper du poing sur la table, faire entendre sa voix, emprunter la route que l'on voulait.

Pourtant tous les adultes semblent toujours se résigner. « Je n'ai pas le choix » est le rempart contre toutes les critiques, tous les reproches. J'ai toujours essayé d'être honnête avec moi-même, j'ai toujours agi comme je voulais, même si quelque fois, s'en remettre au hasard est une bonne chose. Et surtout, je n'ai jamais regretté le moindre de mes actes !

Je crois que le pire, c'est que Draco n'a même pas cherché à s'expliquer. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre » vaut bien le « je n'ai pas le choix. » Ce sont toutes deux les excuses des lâches qui n'assument pas leurs actes et leurs pensées...

Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiètent de savoir ce que moi je ressens, ce que je pense ? Ou suis-je si insignifiant, si peu compréhensif à leurs yeux qu'ils ne voient pas l'intérêt de me parler avec honnêteté ?

Ils sont partis sans demander leur reste au moment où l'infirmière est revenue. Ça me dégoûte complètement... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Convaincre Sirius de rester ici et me retrouver confronté au problème « Draco », ou bien fuir lâchement, partir en France et renoncer à mes idées. « C'est devenir adulte que d'accepter de faire des concessions, » dirait très certainement Sirius.

Je crois que je préfère encore mourir que de renoncer à ce en quoi je crois...

Je convaincrai Sirius, par n'importe quel moyen.

Et je vais remettre ses idées en place à Draco. Parce qu'il risque de faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera toute sa vie. Et que, malgré la déception qu'il m'a causée, je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il a fait le mauvais choix...

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Draco avait passé le dîner en la charmante compagnie des parents de Théo ainsi que de leurs deux enfants. Tous avaient l'air fatigué, les traits tirés, et la sœur de Théo ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets. Draco se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance tendue et il avait remarqué - non sans une pointe de tristesse - les vains efforts de Théo pour détendre l'ambiance.

Étrangement, il semblait être celui qui acceptait le mieux sa maladie, même si Draco était certain qu'il en souffrait bien plus. Même ainsi, même sachant qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps, il était encore parvenu à s'inquiéter des problèmes ridicules de Draco. Il se sentait à présent assez bête de lui avoir parlé de ses soucis, alors que Théo, tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était de passer un peu de temps avec lui...

« Tu penses à quoi ? » demanda brusquement Théo qu'il fixait depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Draco baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur la rambarde de la petite terrasse.

« Rien d'important, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu es certain de vouloir rester là ce soir? » Il releva les yeux vers Théo qui fixait à présent le ciel s'assombrissant peu à peu, l'air mélancolique.

« Tu sais ce qui me manquera le plus, quand je ne serai plus là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

Draco ne répondit rien, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. Le temps sembla s'étirer lentement devant eux tandis que de petites lumières faisaient leur apparition au dessus de leurs têtes. Un léger vent se mit à balayer l'herbe du jardin s'étalant à leurs pieds, deux étages plus bas.

« Après toi, ce qui me manquera le plus, ce sont les levers du soleil, » finit-il par répondre.

Draco frissonna, probablement à cause du froid qui attaquait ses mais découvertes. L'instant d'après, il tenait Théo dans ses bras, sans trop comprendre quelle pulsion l'avait pris. Il le tenait comme si c'était les dernières secondes de sa vie, comme si plus rien ne comptait.

Et à cet instant seulement, il réalisa que son ami de toujours, son frère et confident, ne serait bientôt plus là, à ses côtés. Pourtant, ses yeux restèrent secs, amères, alors qu'il se rendait compte avec effroi, que si Théo n'était pas revenu à Poudlard pour passer une semaine, il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais revu. Peut-être aurait-il reçu un jour une lettre lui annonçant le décès de son ami. Il serait allé à son enterrement, ayant déjà oublié tout de son visage, ses manières, son sourire, son odeur... Pris de culpabilité, il resserra encore son étreinte, comme adressant à Théo un « pardon » muet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Théo, quelque peu déstabilisé par la réaction soudaine de son ami. Sa voix vibrait d'inquiétude et Draco se sentit encore plus coupable.

« Pardonne-moi, » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou. Était-ce trop tard ? Comme avec Harry, serait-il incapable de retenir auprès de lui les personnes qui lui étaient chères ? Était-il devenu égoïste au point de ne pas comprendre ses propres amis ?

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te pardonner ? » demanda Théo.

« Je n'avais pas compris, » murmura Draco. « J'ai été d'un tel égoïsme. Je crois que je fais tout de travers en ce moment... »

Les bras rassurants de Théo l'entourèrent, légèrement tremblants, incertains.

« Dray, tout le monde fait des erreurs, » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Arrête, ça ne devrait pas être toi, celui qui rassure. C'est moi qui devrais te soutenir et à la place, je t'emmerde avec mes problèmes, » lâcha Draco amèrement en se détachant du malade. Théo lui adressa un sourire léger.

« Alors vas donc t'excuser auprès d'Harry, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de questions à se poser au sujet de ses sentiments pour toi. »

Draco répondit par un « mmh » vaguement affirmatif avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé. « Tu veux qu'on attende le lever du soleil ? » finit-il par demander alors que la mélancolie s'emparait de lui.

« Et tu me promets que demain tu iras voir Harry ? »

« Arrête donc de t'inquiéter de mes problèmes comme ça... »

« Hey ! C'est toi qui fais en sorte que je m'inquiète ! »

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Cela dit, je veux bien admirer le lever du soleil avec toi, » Théo finit-il par dire. « Mais je risque très probablement de m'endormir d'ici là... »

Théo frissonna violemment après un coup de vent particulièrement glacial.

« On devrait rentrer, je crois, » lui dit Draco. « Avant que tu prennes froid. »

Théo releva un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction, amusé. « Tu crois que c'est un coup de froid qui va me faire peur? » Il s'approcha de Draco et le prit dans ses bras. « Tu peux me tenir au chaud, » murmura-t-il au creux de sa nuque.

Le blond sourit franchement et enlaça son ami. Quelques fois, leur relation semblait plus qu'ambigüe aux yeux des autres, surtout en connaissant les penchants de Draco. Mais peu leur importait à tous deux.

Alors qu'il le tenait entre ses bras, il constata avec effarement combien Théo avait perdu du poids. _« Sans doute la maladie, » _pensa-t-il avec amertume.

« Tu veux que je te réchauffe comment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle pour amuser Théo.

Il s'écarta légèrement de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Tous les deux ressentaient le besoin de se faire rassurer, de se sentir protégé et de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Je me demande... » murmura Théo en approchant son visage de celui du blond. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Draco le laissa faire, mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

« C'est ridicule, » dit Draco, exprimant ce que tous les deux avaient pensé.

« T'es pas cap', »lui lança Théo, ses yeux brillants d'amusement. Il croisa les bras en signe de défi.

Draco répondit par un sourire narquois. S'il le faisait, il n'aurait rien à se reprocher vis à vis d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau, dans une caresse aérienne, alors que Théo fermait les yeux, se laissant envahir par la douceur du moment. Draco l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles si froides de Théo.

Ce fut un baiser désespérément triste, ampli de la mélancolie que tous deux ressentaient pour une époque qui était sur le point de se terminer, pour leur innocence envolée, leur avenir inexistant, leurs joies et leurs peines partagées, leur amitié indéfectible et cette tendresse qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Certes, ce ne fut pas un baiser amoureux et passionné, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils recherchaient dans un contact plus profond de l'autre. C'était plutôt comme une tentative de s'imprégner de Théo, essayer de garder un maximum de lui pour faire vivre son souvenir encore plus longtemps.

Aux yeux de Draco, à présent qu'il avait réalisé que le temps de Théo était compté, c'était comme celui-ci n'était déjà plus qu'un fantôme qu'il tentait de retenir à la seule force de ses bras.

Finalement, ce baiser fut douloureux car trop emprunt de sentiments déstabilisants...

« Dray, » murmura Théo alors que leurs regards se croisaient une fois le baiser fini.

Draco releva un sourcil interrogateur, ses bras entourant toujours la taille de Théo. Son ami semblait bouleversé, peut-être bien plus que lui.

« Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement, » dit-il en se blottissant dans les bras de Draco.

« Pourquoi ça ? » lui demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il pouvait presque ressentir physiquement le trouble de son ami collé contre lui, frissonnant de froid.

Le silence reprit à nouveau ses droits, à peine troublé par quelques hululements et le bruit du vent dans les branchages encore dénudés des arbres alentours. Draco n'insista pas, laissant le calme les envahir, les entourer d'un cocon protecteur. Être avec Théo n'avait jamais été de tout repos. Il était toujours plein d'énergie et ne cessait de parler. Cet instant sortant de l'ordinaire sembla encore plus inoubliable aux yeux de Draco qui le sentait se détendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis fatigué, » murmura Théo, resserrant sa prise sur Draco. « Parfois, j'ai envie de m'allonger, de fermer les yeux, de ne plus avoir mal et dormir pour toujours... Et pourtant, je finis toujours par rouvrir les yeux et constater que la douleur est toujours là, que le soleil s'est encore levé et que la vie continue. »

Draco, désemparé par l'aveu de son ami, préféra ne rien répondre. A la place, il lui passa une main affectueuse dans le dos. Rien ne servait de dire « je te plains » ou « je comprends ». C'eût été mentir, et il n'y avait pas de mensonges entre eux.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Théo en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Draco. « Je voulais pas casser l'ambiance. » Il détourna le regard pour admirer le jardin bien entretenu de sa mère.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu ressens aussi, » lui répondit Draco en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Théo, détendant quelque peu ses traits fatigués. « Tu devrais rentrer, je crois. Ton père va s'inquiéter... »

« Je ne suis pas obligé de rentrer, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? Tu accepterais de rester ici cette nuit ? » demanda Théo, la voix remplie d'espoir.

Draco lui répondit par un sourire franc. Rien ne servait de gaspiller le peu de temps qu'il leur restait.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Alors, je tiens à préciser : Ce n'est pas une fic Draco/Théo au cas où certains se poseraient la question... Draco, hé bien, il ne tardera plus à mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, prendre de grandes décisions, tout ça... Je ne sais pas trop quand arrivera le prochain chapitre (vite, j'espère) ça dépend de mon inspiration p

Bisouilles !

Ps: oui pady, j'ai pas attendu que tu aies relu finalement xD mon impatience me perdra...


	15. Chapter 14

Hé béh! J'aurai jamais mis autant de temps à écrire un chapitre u.u Je m'en excuse... Je tiens à adresser un merci tout particulier à ma Pady grâce à qui je continue coute que coute, malgré mes phases de « déprime » et mes envies d'abandonner cette fic. Bon évidemment, je vous remercie tous de continuer à lire :-) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 :**

« Bienvenue à la maison, » claironna Sirius en laissant entrer son filleul dans le hall d'entrée.

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin en passant à côté de lui. Il semblait bien trop jovial et en forme après tous les événements récents, et cette attitude était pour le moins déplaisante. Il avait passé la journée à attendre que son parrain daigne venir le chercher à l'hôpital. Cet endroit trop blanc et aseptisé le rendait malade... Il avait profité de cette journée de solitude pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait dire à Draco une fois qu'il se trouverait face au blond. Et à présent, il se sentait presque prêt à l'affronter.

Il fit un effort surhumain pour adresser un sourire vague à Sirius et partit en direction de sa chambre sans avoir prononcé un mot. Le téléphone sonna et il entendit son parrain répondre au bas des escaliers.

Arrivé au haut des marches, un bruit quelque peu incongru venant de la salle de bain attira son attention. Quelqu'un prenait sa douche. Il s'arrêta net, totalement incrédule. Est-ce que Sirius s'était réconcilié avec Remus ? Aussi vite ? Il se sentait totalement incapable de faire un mouvement, même lorsque l'eau s'arrêta, et lorsque, après une minute de silence, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme trempé habillé en tout et pour tout d'une serviette blanche...

Et qui n'était pas Remus.

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs trempés et releva les yeux sur Harry. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, comme surpris d'y voir l'adolescent, et l'observa de ses yeux noirs. Un sourire légèrement charmeur apparut sur ses lèvres charnues et légèrement rosées.

« Tu dois être Harry, » dit-il d'une voix suave.

Une seconde plus tard, Sirius se précipitait au haut des escaliers, le téléphone en main.

« Harry, c'est pour t... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard voyagea un instant de l'homme à son filleul puis il se tourna vers l'adolescent. « Réponds et je t'explique après, » murmura-t-il à contrecœur. Harry lui prit le téléphone des mains, non sans un regard mi étonné mi inquisiteur, et entra dans sa chambre en collant l'appareil contre son oreille.

« Allo, » souffla-t-il sans entrain en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit.

_« Tu as l'air très en forme, dis-moi. »_

« Dray... » Harry se coucha sur son lit, son bras en écharpe posé sur le ventre. « Toi aussi tu as encore une nouvelle surprenante et désagréable à m'apprendre ? »

_« Quelque chose te contrarie ? »_

« Non, du tout ! Je viens juste de voir un beau mec sortir de la salle de bain de mon parrain... Et est-ce que c'est utile de préciser que je n'ai jamais vu ce type avant ? »

_« Je vois, » _ murmura Draco à l'autre bout du fil.

« Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Harry un peu plus sèchement que de nécessaire.

_« J'aimerais te voir... Ce soir, si ça te va. »_

« Ca dépend, c'est pour quoi? Tu comptes encore me faire le coup du 'ce n'est pas ce que tu crois' ? » Il se mordit la lèvre, espérant que sa phrase soit compréhensible.

Un soupir lui répondit, suivi d'un silence.

_« Ecoute, Harry, je... Suis sincèrement désolé. Et je voudrais qu'on se voie justement pour mettre les choses au clair. »_

« Moi aussi je suis désolé pour toi. Il n'y a rien à mettre au clair. Ce que tu as dit à Hermione, ce que tu m'as dit, était parfaitement compréhensible. Je ne voudrais pas être encore déçu. »

Il raccrocha sans même attendre de réponse et se passa sa main valide sur le visage. Quelle serait donc l'explication de Sirius ? Il se releva et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Aucun bruit dans le couloir. Il descendit l'escalier avec la sensation de ne pas être dans la réalité. Peut-être avait-il été un peu rude avec Draco, mais il le méritait.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bas des marches, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha par réflexe.

« Allo. »

_« S'il te plaît. Juste ce soir. »_

Harry resta obstinément silencieux.

_« Je te promets que je ne te décevrai pas... »_

« Où ? » demanda Harry abruptement.

_« Je passe te prendre à 8h, ça te va? »_

« Je suppose... A toute, alors. »

Il raccrocha pour la deuxième fois et posa le téléphone sur son socle, non sans un soupir. Sirius l'attendait dans le salon. Pour les explications. Il se dirigea vers la pièce en question, marchant comme un désespéré.

Son parrain était assis dans un petit fauteuil près de la cheminée et semblait plus qu'anxieux. La télé était éteinte et il fixait le mur devant lui comme s'il allait prendre vie et tenter de s'enfuir. Harry se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer et Sirius releva les yeux vers lui.

« Assied-toi, » proposa-t-il au brun, désignant le fauteuil face à lui.

Harry obtempéra en silence.

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne rencontres pas Tom de cette manière, » dit-il sur un ton mortellement sérieux.

Harry lui adressa un sourire désabusé. « Tu aurais préféré que je vous retrouve en train de baiser ? »

Le regard de Sirius se fit plus dur, sa mâchoire se serra. C'est cet instant que le fameux magnifique Tom choisit pour arriver dans le salon. Par réflexe, Harry se retourna vers lui au moment où ses pas raisonnaient dans le couloir juste devant la porte du salon.

Il cligna des yeux. Si l'homme était d'un sex appeal dévastateur couvert de petites gouttes d'eau, habillé en costard il devenait l'homme le plus étonnement sérieux du monde. Son regard était plus dur et froid que lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche. Et même avec sa cravate défaite et sa chemise sortie de son pantalon, il restait d'une classe naturelle impressionnante.

Tom lança un sourire en coin à Sirius, traversant le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, et disparut à nouveau. Comme s'il était chez lui.

Harry fut frappé de deux réalités.

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'il vient ici ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains nouées sur ses genoux. « Juste deux mois. »

« Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me l'annoncer ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Remus ? Quoique, quand on voit le physique de ce bellâtre, je crois que la réponse ne sera pas trop dure à trouver. »

A nouveau, il se sentait envahi de cette colère sourde, martelant son crâne et ses côtes tandis que son poing valide se serrait, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je voulais attendre, tu sais, de savoir comment tu le prendrais. Je sais que tu n'avais pas encore fait le deuil de Remus... D'ailleurs, je lui en veux, et il le sait. »

Harry souffla bruyamment, excédé par toutes ces manœuvres d'adulte, cette habitude de dire les choses à demi-mots.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu en veux à Remus ? C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que je devais essayer de le comprendre ? Ou alors c'est le fait qu'il débarque entre toi et ce... Tom qui t'emmerde ? »

Un léger rire retentit du côté de la porte séparant la cuisine du salon. Harry se retourna pour fusiller du regard Tom qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les mains dans les poches et sa tenue toujours aussi débraillée.

« Tu devrais lui révéler le vrai problème au lieu de tourner autour du pot, Sirius, » dit-il sur un ton presque enjoué.

Sirius se renfrogna dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras. « Je pense être capable de discerner ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas dire à Harry, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je vois ça. » Le ton de Tom était moqueur. « Il faut que j'y aille, poussin. » Il se détacha du mur et rejoignit le fauteuil de Sirius sur lequel il se pencha avec grâce afin de l'embrasser.

Harry leva les yeux, peu désireux de voir s'exprimer la moindre trace de tendresse chez son parrain si celle-ci n'était pas destinée à Remus. Cette situation le dégoûtait fortement mais il n'en dit rien. Attendant sagement qu'ils aient terminé. Tom finit par se relever et retraversa la pièce de son pas conquérant, ébouriffant au passage la chevelure déjà désordonnée d'Harry avec un sourire.

Tous les deux attendirent que la porte d'entrée ait claqué pour se regarder à nouveau.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? C'est quoi ce 'vrai problème' ? » attaqua Harry immédiatement. « C'est Remus, c'est ça ? » C'était à présent certain que Remus n'avait plus aucune chance. Tom était hors compétition, probablement tant sur le niveau physique qu'intellectuel. Il avait les yeux brillants de ceux qui savent.

Sirius baissa la tête un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « J'avais réussi à faire mon deuil, même si c'était dur et que malgré le temps passé, les souvenirs me semblaient toujours aussi vivaces. Je crois que le fait de le revoir m'a ramené à la réalité. Et tu as raison, je lui en veux un peu d'être revenu maintenant alors que je m'étais refait une vie sans lui et que tout allait bien avec Tom. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est juste devenu impossible pour Remus et moi de continuer là où il m'avait laissé. »

Harry hocha positivement de la tête. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression de comprendre ce que Sirius voulait dire. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Même si l'honnêteté semblait être devenu un luxe que peu de gens se permettaient, Harry continuait de croire que l'on gagnait à être sincère.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

_« Allo, »_ fit Harry à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu as l'air très en forme, dis-moi. »

_« Dray... »_ Il y eut un froissement de draps._ « Toi aussi tu as encore une nouvelle surprenante et désagréable à m'apprendre ? »_

« Quelque chose te contrarie ? » demanda Draco, le front barré d'un trait d'inquiétude.

_« Non, du tout ! Je viens juste de voir un beau mec sortir de la salle de bain de mon parrain... Et Est-ce que c'est utile de préciser que je n'ai jamais vu ce type avant ? »_

« Je vois, » murmura Draco à l'autre bout du fil. Que répondre à ça? Théo s'agitait à côté de lui.

_« Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »_

« J'aimerais te voir... Ce soir, si ça te va, » dit Draco, incertain. Théo leva le pouce avec un sourire encourageant.

_« Ca dépend, c'est pour quoi? Tu comptes encore me faire le coup du 'ce n'est pas ce que tu crois' ? »_

Draco ne put retenir un soupir. Théo continuait de gesticuler à côté de lui et c'était assez agaçant. Il ferma les yeux, la mâchoire crispée.

« Ecoute, Harry, je... Suis sincèrement désolé. Et je voudrais qu'on se voie justement pour mettre les choses au clair. »

Théo lui fit un magnifique sourire, articulant le mot 'bravo' sans émettre le moindre son.

_« Moi aussi je suis désolé pour toi. Il n'y a rien à mettre au clair. Ce que tu as dit à Hermione, ce que tu m'as dit, était parfaitement compréhensible. Je ne voudrais pas être encore déçu. »_

Harry raccrocha. Draco, quelque peu hébété par la dernière phrase du brun, fixait son téléphone sans bouger.

« Rappelle-le, » ordonna Théo en se laissant tomber sur le matelas du grand lit à baldaquins de Draco, actuellement recouvert de magnifiques draps de soie gris perle.

Draco lui adressa sa plus magnifique grimace mais recomposa malgré tout le numéro de chez Harry.

_« Allo. »_

« S'il te plaît. Juste ce soir. »

Harry ne répondit rien et pendant un instant, Draco pensa qu'il refuserait.

« Je te promets que je ne te décevrai pas... »

_« Où ? »_ demanda Harry abruptement.

« Je passe te prendre à 8h, ça te va? »

_« Je suppose... A toute, alors. »_

Draco laissa s'échapper un soupir rassuré alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton rouge. Il rechercha l'assentiment de Théo mais celui-ci semblait s'être endormi. Silencieusement, il se releva de sa chaise de bureau et traversa sa chambre pour rejoindre le lit.

Il s'assit doucement, tentant de ne pas déranger son ami, et se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage, son teint cireux, ses cernes mauves, son absence totale de cheveux et de sourcils, ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres pincées dans une mimique douloureuse.

C'était mercredi. Ils venaient déjà de passer presque trois jours ensemble.

Il ne lui restait donc plus que quatre jours...

« Théo, » dit-il d'une voix douce, « tu ne méritais pas ça. » Il passa une main sur le front de l'endormi, à peine moins légère qu'une plume.

-oOo-

Draco regarda sa montre pour la centième fois au moins depuis qu'il attendait dans une rue adjacente au square. Huit heures moins trois, affichait l'écran à cristaux liquides. Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à sortir de sa voiture. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue dans le la vitre de sa portière, et partit en direction de la porte du numéro 12.

Il se sentait légèrement angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver pour la soirée, seul avec Harry. Mais il décida de laisser toutes ses craintes de côté pour le moment. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de flancher, de décevoir Harry.

Il sonna à la porte et attendit, l'appréhension voyageant par vagues dans son corps tremblant de froid. Des questions fusaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à les saisir. Il tapotait du pied impatiemment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry mortellement sérieux.

« J'ai permission de minuit, » lâcha-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, ce qui arracha un léger sourire au blond.

« Sirius a peur que ton carrosse redevienne citrouille ? » se moqua Draco. Il sentait la tension descendre un peu malgré le fait que les battements de son cœur étaient toujours douloureux.

Harry releva un sourcil, visiblement sur le point de lâcher une remarque acerbe mais à la place, il sourit. « Bon alors, on va rester là encore longtemps ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et partit d'un pas léger vers sa voiture. Le contact de la main tiède dans la sienne si froide en comparaison faisait voleter les papillons dans sa poitrine. En cet instant, alors qu'il se retournait vers Harry sans trouver quoi dire, il se demandait comment il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le laisser, l'abandonner.

Le brun quant à lui se laissa guider sans un mot, souriant malgré lui. Ils s'échangèrent des regards en coin sur toute la distance qui les séparait de la voiture, sans pour autant briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Draco lâcha la main d'Harry, non sans regrets, pour pouvoir se mettre derrière le volant.

« Alors, tu m'emmènes où ? » demanda Harry en se pelotonnant dans son fauteuil pour se soustraire au froid mordant. L'hiver semblait ne pas vouloir s'en aller.

« Tu verras, » répondit Draco laconiquement. Il ne pouvait à présent plus retenir le sourire qui fleurissait discrètement sur ses lèvres.

« Je le sens mal, »marmonna le brun avec un regard suspicieux. Puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et jeta un regard au dehors, dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

« Il n'y a pas de raisons, » répondit Draco en tournant la clef dans le contact.

« Alors, dis-moi où on va, » insista Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se contenta de lui sourire.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence relatif. Draco n'avait aucune envie de briser l'était de 'paix' qui venait de s'installer entre eux et il était tout à fait confiant que dire ce qu'il avait à dire n'apporterait qu'un nouvel affrontement. Il n'avait aucune envie de provoquer la colère d'Harry dans le petit habitacle de la voiture...

-oOo-

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce parc ? » demanda Harry d'un ton légèrement nerveux. « Il n'est pas censé être fermé à cette heure ? »

Draco se retourna vers lui, s'arrêtant au milieu du petit chemin de terre bordé d'arbres dépouillés de feuilles.

« Il appartient aux Malfoy, » répondit-il sur un ton absent. Il leva les yeux au ciel déjà sombre dans lequel brillaient quelques étoiles timides entre les épais nuages qui masquaient la lune ronde et jaune. « Je viens souvent faire un tour ici quand ça ne va pas... »

Harry lui jeta un regard entre le cynisme et l'étonnement, qui voulait dire quelque chose comme « ah, parce que ça t'arrive d'avoir des trucs qui ne vont pas ? »

Ils avancèrent encore dans un silence à peine perturbé par le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol. Mais Harry semblait sur le point de perdre patience.

« Alors, de quoi tu voulais parler ? » demanda le brun, masquant difficilement son énervement.

L'estomac de Draco se noua. « Par où commencer... » murmura-t-il comme pour lui même. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

« Peut-être par le début ? » suggéra Harry.

Draco avisa un banc entre deux statues de dieux grecs et alla s'y asseoir, suivi par Harry.

« Je dois admettre que tu avais raison, » lâcha Draco après un instant de silence. « J'aurais dû dire à mon père ce que je pensais et depuis longtemps. Quitte à faire des sacrifices... »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? » demanda Harry en se rapprochant de lui pour essayer de fuir le vent froid.

Sans trop penser à la portée de son geste, Draco passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'attira à lui pour le protéger du vent. « Très certainement le fait que je me suis déjà retrouvé à la porte de chez moi, en plein hiver et sans un sou en poche. »

Harry s'écarta, lui jetant un regard réprobateur. « Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Draco lui fit un sourire désolé. « Je ne suis pas fier de cette aventure, » expliqua-t-il.

« Et... comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Draco soupira, fermant les yeux, et se replongea dans ce vieux souvenir quelque peu douloureux. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit qu'Harry s'était blotti tout contre lui. C'est d'une voix légèrement incertaine qu'il commença à parler.

« C'était le lendemain de Noël. Il avait neigé plus fort que dans tous mes souvenirs. Ce matin-là, quand je suis descendu dans le salon, il n'y avait pas de sapin ni de cadeau. Mais ça m'était égal, je m'y attendait. Par contre, la scène qui a eu lieu devant moi était une première. Je savais que mon père et ma mère se disputaient parfois. Mais je ne me serais pas attendu à ça... »

Il fit une pause et sentit une main réconfortante se glisser dans la sienne. Étonné, il baissa les yeux sur Harry. « Tu ne m'en veux plus ? » murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

« Termine ton histoire, » lui répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« D'accord... Donc, c'était la première fois que je les voyais se disputer comme ça. J'ai essayé de me faire discret mais au moment où il 'a giflée, ça a été de trop. Pour moi, même si mon père n'était pas exemplaire et que je lui en voulais pour beaucoup de chose, je le respectais encore malgré tout. Là, tout à changé. J'ai voulu protéger ma mère et il m'a sorti tout un laïus sur le respect de son autorité. Je lui ai craché mon dégoût et mes reproches à la figure et il m'a foutu à la porte. C'était la première et dernière fois que j'osais lui dire ce que je pensais... »

« Mais tu avais des gens chez qui aller, non ? »

« Je me sentais incapable d'aller demander asile... « Draco lâcha un léger soupir. « Une semaine que je suis resté dehors, et je te jure que je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer. Mon père savait que je reviendrais parce qu'il m'a toujours appris à rester fier en toute circonstance. J'ai été totalement incapable de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Je crois que plus que la faim et le froid, c'est le sentiment d'impuissance, de faiblesse qui m'a poussé à retourner vers lui. Je ne l'ai pas supplié mais il m'a ouvert la porte en me disant quelque chose comme 'j'espère que ça te servira de leçon'. »

« Mais tu peux compter sur des gens, cette fois, non ? » Harry s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir croiser son regard. « Je veux dire, tu as des gens autour de toi qui te soutiennent quand même. Je suis certain que ça ne dérangerait pas Sirius de t'ouvrir la porte. Il est quand même le cousin de ta mère. »

Draco baissa les yeux sans répondre. Harry avait tout à fait raison et il le savait.

« Dray... Je dois avouer qu'hier, tu m'as déçu. Ça m'a blessé aussi que tu prennes ce qui... enfin... _ça _ avec une telle indifférence. Mais je suis certain que tu n'étais pas tout à fait sincère. Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis, depuis ? »

Draco prit une légère inspiration et finit par acquiescer. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Harry. Ils échangèrent un long regard d'une intensité peu commune et finalement, ce fut Harry qui prit les devants, s'approchant encore du blond pour capturer ses lèvres avec avidité.

« Compte sur moi pour ne plus te lâcher, dans ce cas, » murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le coeur de Draco faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait la langue d'Harry venir caresser la sienne sensuellement, sa main encore valide agrippée à la sienne. Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle.

«Je t'aime, » murmura Draco en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules d'Harry.

--HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM--

Mwahahahaha!

Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu aux dernières reviews, je suis trop distraite en ce moment u.u mais je le ferai pour ce chapitre ;-)

A bientôt :-p


End file.
